


A/S/L

by Maraudererasmut



Series: A/S/L [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Jily, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Complete, Explicit Language, M/M, Marauders, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Moony - Freeform, Omegle, Padfoot - Freeform, Part 1, Sexting, Slow Burn, Text Flirting, Text based smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, text fic, that nobody asked for, the omegle fic you didn't know you needed in your life, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 41,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: RandoChat is a website that will connect you to a stranger and you can have an anonymous conversation. Remus uses the site to get away from his daily life, and accidentally meets someone interesting.(Chapters marked with an * contain explicit content. They can be skipped without losing too much semblance of plot if need be!)((This fic is complete but there is a part 2 that is on-going!))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a tiny thought in my mind that accidentally turned into something much bigger.
> 
> It is now *offically* a complete story, however, DO NOT FRET! I am working on an A/S/L 2 that will continue from where this fic left off! https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965949
> 
> Enjoy!

_You’ve been connected with a stranger. Say hello!_

Stranger: Hi

You: Hello!

Stranger: asl?

You: Really? That’s the first thing you ask?

Stranger: isn’t that what people do here?

You: Not if they want to have a real conversation…

Stranger: does anyone actually want to have a real conversation on this site?

You: I mean… I do. Why, you don’t? Why are you here?

Stranger: if I said sexting would you judge me?

You: Yes.

Stranger: well then, I’m here to talk to random people I guess?

You: Nice catch.

Stranger: I thought so

You: Do you use this site a lot?

Stranger: define a lot

You: Everyday?

Stranger: no

You: Once a week?

Stranger: …

Stranger: maybe.

You: Hey, I don’t judge. I’m here, too.

Stranger: why are you here?

You: I dunno, I’m just bored, I guess? I like talking to people. Especially strangers. It doesn’t matter what I tell them or what they tell me. We’ll never meet again.

You: Y'know?

Stranger: yeah I get that

You: You can be completely honest with a stranger. You don’t have to hide anything.

You: Except, of course, your name and address and any identifying information…

You: But everything else is fair game!

Stranger: makes sense

Stranger: so is there anything in particular that you wanted to talk about?

You: Oh… um… I don’t know. I guess not. How about you?

Stranger: no

You: Okay… um… What kind of things do you like? Do you have any interests or hobbies?

Stranger: i like drawing I guess

You: Oh, that’s awesome! What kind of stuff do you draw?

Stranger: just random things…

Stranger: sometimes what’s on my mind, sometimes comics, sometimes characters from things that I like

You: What kind of things? Books? TV shows?

Stranger: um

Stranger: tv shows I guess

Stranger: books too

You: Which ones?

Stranger: well…

Stranger: have you heard of the timetale series?

You: Oh my god, that’s my favourite!! I love the Timetale Series!!

Stranger: the books or the movies?

You: The books, obviously. Don’t get me wrong, the movies are fine, but the books are SO much better! They go into so much more detail! You actually get to learn about Tesser’s character and his motivations! Not to mention they completely took Arch out of the movies altogether!

Stranger: and I thought I was a dork

You: Haha, sorry. I get a little nerdy when I’m talking about things I like!

Stranger: don’t be sorry. tts is my favourite

You: Who’s your favourite character?!

Stranger: seith

You: Oh my god, SAME! I love the way they’ve developed his arc! And the fact that they weren’t afraid to make an openly gay character! That’s so important in fiction. God, I want him to end up with Tesser so badly.

Stranger: he won’t

You: Why do you say that?

Stranger: have you read book six yet?

You: Of course.

Stranger: tesser likes finley

You: No he doesn’t! He sees her like a sister!

Stranger: no

Stranger: it’s obvious that they’re going to end up together

Stranger: that’s how books like that work

You: This one is different! I honestly think the author is going to make the main character bi. I really do!

Stranger: seith won’t end up with tesser anyway

Stranger: he’s gonna end up with camden

You: Camden?!

Stranger: yup

You: Why do you say that?

Stranger: because of the sexual tension

You: That’s not sexual tension! They hate each other!

Stranger: exactly

You: It’s not gonna happen

Stranger: it will

Stranger: and when it does I’ll say I told you so

You: How? We’re on RandoChat. It’d be statistically impossible to match with me again!

Stranger: you could always give me your email address

Stranger: that is

Stranger: if you wanted to continue talking

You: …

You: I guess…

You: Maybe at the end of the chat…

Stranger: cool

You: So… what else are you into?

Stranger: I like music

You: What kind of music do you listen to?

Stranger: mostly classic rock

Stranger: stones

Stranger: beatles

Stranger: zeppelin

Stranger: acdc

Stranger: queen

Stranger: I could go on

You: Those are awesome bands! I’m a big fan of Queen myself.

Stranger: who isn’t

You: Good point.

Stranger: learning the guitar now actually

Stranger: hoped I could play bohemian rhapsody before christmas

You: Awesome!

You: Why Christmas?

Stranger: iunno

Stranger: it’s just an arbitrary date

You: So…

You: What do you do? Are you in school? Do you have a job?

Stranger: I’m in school

You: What do you study?

Stranger: english

You: Seriously?

Stranger: yeah why?

You: Well, your grammar kind of sucks for someone who studies English.

Stranger: my grammar’s fine

Stranger: I just don’t care about typing properly or anything

Stranger: what about you mr grammar

Stranger: what do you study?

You: How do you know I’m a guy?

Stranger: just a hunch

You: Well, I am, but you shouldn’t assume that.

Stranger: but I was right

You: And how do you know I’m in school?

Stranger: another educated guess

You: Do elaborate, please. How did you make an “educated guess” about my age?

Stranger: well, you like tts

Stranger: if you were that much older than me you probably wouldn’t have read the books

Stranger: if you were that much younger than me you wouldn’t have grown up with the books and would therefore probably like the movies more

Stranger: so I’m guessing you’re around 21-22 ish

Stranger: you also live in a commonwealth country

Stranger: because you added a u to favourite

Stranger: I’m gonna guess you’re in the same timezone as me

Stranger: because if you were in australia it would be pretty damn late

Stranger: and if you were in canada you’d probably be eating supper or something

Stranger: tell me if I’m way off base

You: …

Stranger: yeah that’s what I thought

Stranger: so mr early twenty person in the uk

Stranger: what can I call you?

Stranger: other than stranger of course

You: ….

You: You first.

You: Actually…

You: Can we use nicknames? Is that okay? I just… It’s weird giving out my name to someone in the internet, y'know?

Stranger: sure

Stranger: I'm… padfoot

Stranger: 21

Stranger: I live in england

Stranger: your turn

You: I’m Moony. Also 21. Also England. Please don’t stalk me.

Stranger: I promise I won’t

Stranger: anyway you have as much information on me now as I have on you

You: So the name Padfoot… where’d that come from?

Stranger: friends called me that in highschool cause I was so quiet

Stranger: I always snuck up on them

Stranger: my email address is even padfoot.black@gougle.com

Stranger: how’d you get the name moony?

You: I have Lupus, so my friends in high school used to joke that I was a werewolf. Get it? Lupus? Anyway, because of that, they called me “Moony”

Stranger: oh… I’m sorry

You: No, it’s fine. It happens to people. I’m over it. Not the Lupus, I can’t get over that. But I’m over the pity party. It’s not something I stress about anymore. It’s just part of my life now.

Stranger: shit…

You: Ahaha! Okay, enough about that! Let’s talk about something less depressing!

Stranger: yeah okay

Stranger: you never answered the question about what you study

You: Computer Science. I want to make video games one day, so I’m a coder.

Stranger: cool

You: Yeah…

You: Oh, shoot! I just noticed the time! I have to scram!

Stranger: oh

Stranger: it was really awesome talking to you

Stranger: honestly

Stranger: if you wanna keep chatting later you can always give me your email address

Stranger: but only if you want

You: Oh! Yeah! I forgot that! It’s moonygarou@gougle.com

You: It was awesome talking to you, too! I hope we can do it again sometime!

Stranger: yeah same

You: Bye!

Stranger: bye

_You have disconnected from the chat. To start another chat with a stranger, click here._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter! It shouldn't really even be considered a chapter, but it's so different from the next part that I figured I'd make it it's own thing. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**To: Padfoot.black@gougle.com**

**From: moonygarou@gougle.com**

**Subject: Hello**

 

Hi Padfoot,

 

It's been a few days since our conversation and I hadn't heard back from you, so I figured I'd reach out.

 

It was really great chatting with you the other night, so I hope we can keep that up in the future.

 

Moony

  
  
  
  


**To: moonygarou@gougle.com**

**From: Padfoot.black@gougle.com**

**Subject: Re: Hello**

 

hey moony

 

things are good

 

do you have instachat? might be easier to talk on there than email

 

padfoot

  
  
  
  


**To: Padfoot.black@gougle.com**

**From: moonygarou@gougle.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Hello**

 

Hey Padfoot,

 

No, I don't have Instachat. I've heard of people using it, but I never really got into that sort of thing. I guess I could download it and give it a try.

 

Do you have to have a username on there? Or can I just look you up from your email or something?

 

Moony

  
  
  
  


**To: moonygarou@gougle.com**

**From: Padfoot.black@gougle.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Hello**

 

padfoot.black 

 

I use the same username everywhere

  
  
  
  


**To: Padfoot.black@gougle.com**

**From: moonygarou@gougle.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Hello**

 

Padfoot,

 

Cool. I'll add you. 

 

See you on there, I guess!

 

Moony


	3. Chapter 3

Moony: Hey!

 

Padfoot: hey

 

Moony: Umm… what's up?

 

Padfoot: nm, you?

 

Moony: You know, you're making it really difficult to have a real conversation…

 

Padfoot: lol sorry

 

Padfoot: has your school started yet?

 

Moony: No, not yet. It starts tomorrow, actually. I'm really excited. Yours?

 

Padfoot: same

 

Padfoot: about it starting tomorrow, not about being excited

 

Moony: Why aren't you excited? I thought you were studying something you enjoyed?

 

Padfoot: yeah I like writing

 

Padfoot: but I'm going into my first year

 

Padfoot: I'm 21. I'm gonna be so much older than everyone else

 

Padfoot: it's gonna suck

 

Moony: Yeah, I kinda get what you mean. I'm in the same boat. Just starting first year again after taking a year off to figure out what I actually wanted to study.

 

Moony: How come you're only going into first year now?

 

Padfoot: dicked around in high school

 

Padfoot: never went to class or anything

 

Padfoot: so I never actually graduated

 

Padfoot: eventually I got sick of being a loser and finished up the courses I had left and here I am

 

Moony: You're not a loser.

 

Padfoot: was

 

Padfoot: I was a loser

 

Padfoot: I'm not anymore

 

Moony: I doubt you were a loser back then either. Formal education isn't for everyone. Just because high school wasn't for you doesn't mean you were a loser

 

Padfoot: you don't have to try to justify it

 

Padfoot: I was a high schools dropout, I got my shit together, now I'm here

 

Padfoot: you still there?

 

Moony: Yeah.

 

Moony: I just didn't know how to respond to that.

 

Padfoot: sorry

 

Moony: No! No, don't be sorry! It's fine!

 

Moony: Well, it's a good thing you have things together now and you're in school. I'm sure you'll have a great year, even if some of the students are a bit younger than you.

 

Padfoot: I hope so

 

Moony: So…

 

Moony: Drawn anything new recently?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: been doodling all day to help calm my nerves

 

Moony: Oh! Can I see?!?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Moony: Oh… sorry.

 

Moony: Sorry for asking.

 

Padfoot: nah it's fine

 

Padfoot: I just don't like showing people

 

Padfoot: especially when they're still wips

 

Moony: Wips?

 

Padfoot: works in progress

 

Moony: Ah.

 

Moony: Will you show me when they're done? Or when you finish something?

 

Padfoot: maybe

 

Moony: I guess that's the best I could hope for!

 

Padfoot: lol ya

 

Padfoot: do you watch basker?

 

Moony: Yes!! I love that show!

 

Padfoot: did you see last night's episode?

 

Moony: Oh my god, I've had nobody to talk to about it with!! Did you see it?!?

 

Moony: Yes!! Yes, it was awesome, wasn't it?!

 

Moony: You did see it, right?!

 

Padfoot: yeah. totally didn't see it coming

 

Moony: I know!! When they killed Quen, I was all like "WHAT?!?" Could NOT believe they did that!!

 

Padfoot: and the way they did it, too

 

Padfoot: talk about political

 

Moony: I wonder what they're gonna do now! That was Basker's whole purpose! The whole show revolved around it! How're they gonna continue?!

 

Padfoot: he has another brother

 

Moony: No he doesn't…

 

Padfoot: yeah, he has to

 

Padfoot: quen died but that doesn't mean basker's quest is done

 

Padfoot: he just needed his brother

 

Padfoot: it didn't specifically have to be when

 

Padfoot: *quen

 

Moony: But Quen was his only brother, wasn't he? Dragmore didn't have any other children!

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: but elania did

 

Moony: What?! Was that in an episode?! I don't remember that!

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: but it's obvious

 

Moony: Go on…

 

Padfoot: elania spent a year away

 

Padfoot: a year with fermat

 

Padfoot: in la gordia

 

Moony: Yeah, before Basker was born. But she was training in magic…

 

Padfoot: I bet you anything she had a kid with fermat and left it in la gordia

 

Padfoot: so that it could be a wizard

 

Padfoot: the kid’s gonna come up somehow

 

Padfoot: I know it

 

Moony: That's crazy! That would mean Basker has an older sibling… But he'd still be the oldest son of the King… That kind of makes sense in a weird way… Is this some kind of fan theory that you read?

 

Padfoot: no it's my prediction

 

Padfoot: a fan theory that I came up with

 

Padfoot: why? think I should post it? lol

 

Moony: Yes!!

 

Moony: Oh my god, can you imagine if your fan theory is right?! If you guessed it?! That would be so frikkin' cool!!!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: you're such a dork

 

Moony: Hey!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: I mean it in the best way

 

Moony: Haha… Okay, fine.

 

Padfoot: so what're you up to right now?

 

Moony: Watching another show. Have you heard of Kombat Klub?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Moony: It's kind of dumb, but it's funny. It's a MeToob series. It's about some kid who's obsessed with RoadFighter and ends up playing it professionally…. I dunno, it’s a guilty pleasure, I guess…

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: I'll check it out

 

Moony: Awesome! Let me know what you think of it!

 

Padfoot: will do

 

Moony: Oh shoot! I lost track of time! Dammit, it's past midnight! I have an 8:30 class tomorrow. I've gotta go.

 

Moony: It was nice talking to you!

 

Padfoot: same

 

Padfoot: good luck tomorrow

 

Moony: Thanks! You too!

 

Padfoot: night

 

Moony: G’night!


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to PHIL101, Introduction to Philosophy."

 

Remus looked around at the other students occupying the classroom and chewed his lip in contemplation. He had assumed this course would be full, considering how easy it seemed. It was already 8:45 and there were only ten other students in the room with him, scattered about the uncomfortable chairs and their too-small desks.

 

Remus grumbled unhappily as he adjusted in his seat, trying to find a way to write with his left hand on the offensively right-handed table.

 

"Since this course is not required for any degree, you are all here because you chose to be here."

 

Remus picked up his pen, absentmindedly chewing the back of it, and glanced around the room again, taking in his fellow classmates.

 

There was Girl With The Hat, who had one hand wrapped around her thermos and another typing away on her phone. 

 

"For that reason, I will not be tolerating anyone trying to get away with slacking off or not putting in the effort required for this course."

 

There was Manbun, sitting with his friend and talking in hushed voices. Manbun's Friend didn't notice when the professor eyed her with derision before continuing his introduction.

 

"Your mummies and daddies aren't making you stay here. Your degree isn't making you stay here.  _ I'm _ not making you stay here. If you want to leave…" Another glance at Manbun and Friend. "Then leave."

 

The professor paused, letting his words hang in the air for dramatic effect, before continuing.

 

"I know many of you probably took this course because it seemed easy…"

 

On Remus' right, four seats away, was Ponytail. She had glasses on and was furiously writing notes in a little pink book, her pen scratching back and forth across the page.

 

"You were wrong. This is not a  _ 'bird course' _ , as you kids like to call it. This is not a walk in the park."

 

Sitting at the back of the classroom, furthest from the professor, was Too Cool for School, with his feet up on the desk and his arms crossed over his chest. Remus would have put money on the fact that the student was probably asleep behind his sunglasses.

 

"Anyone planning to leave, do so now. I'm giving you an out."

 

Nobody stood up. Everyone simply sat and stared at the professor; everyone except for Ponytail, who was still dutifully writing down every word he had said.

 

"Good. Now then, I am Professor Kettleburn. Welcome to my class."

 

Professor Kettleburn looked to be in his mid-thirties, with short, greying hair and laugh lines beginning to crease around his eyes. He had a pair of glasses that he would periodically take off and wave around while making a point, before noticing them in his hand and placing them back on his face.

 

He was the type of professor that sat on the edge of the desk and tried to seem relatable to his students, to no avail. He would occasionally make pop culture references that were slightly too old for the class to understand, and then make a joke about dating himself. 

 

As the lecture went on, Remus found he enjoyed listening to Kettleburn and his introduction to the subject. While he had never expressed any desire to learn philosophy before, Remus discovered that it was far more interesting than he had anticipated. One thing he did not enjoy, however, were his classmates. Manbun had a tendency to ask obvious questions about things that Remus considered common knowledge. Ponytail's hand would shoot up immediately the moment Kettleburn asked the class anything. Girl With The Hat ended up leaving the classroom to take a phone call, rudely disrupting the lecture. 

 

The worst classmate of all, much to Remus' dismay, was Too Cool for School. Remus had since discovered that this was the type of student who would argue about anything, and for an Introduction to Philosophy class, that was immensely annoying. 

 

"Bloody contrarian," Remus muttered under his breath the third time Too Cool for School interrupted the professor with an insufferable opinion. 

 

"Sir, I realize Plato is commonly taught in philosophy courses, but don't you think it would be more suiting to discuss a philosopher who's less… Dated?"

 

Remus let out a groan as he leaned back in the chair, anticipating yet another diversion from the lesson plan for that day. 

 

"Would you ask me to teach a music course without covering Bach and Mozart? Does Beethoven not get an honourable mention in your class?" 

 

_ Don't encourage him _ .

 

Remus hated that the professor validated Too Cool, playing along with his ridiculous questions that were only asked to get a rise.

 

"If it were a course in Rock and Roll, then yeah, probably."

 

"Ah, yes. I understand your confusion." Professor Kettleburn grinned and removed his glasses. "You must be looking for  _ Modern _ Philosophy. That course isn't taught until second semester. This is  _ Introduction _ to Philosophy. Here, you're getting an overview, from the very first philosophers to the most recent ones. I'm giving you the Cole's Notes version of philosophy. Anything else you want to learn, you're welcome to study further in your own time."

 

Too Cool for School crossed his arms again and rocked onto the back legs of his chair, perhaps indicating that he was satisfied with the professor's answer. 

 

"Any other questions before I continue?"

 

Ponytail's hand shot up immediately and Remus knew, right then and there, that this was going to be a very long semester.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Padfoot: hey

 

Moony: Hey.

 

Padfoot: how was your first day

 

Moony: Meh…

 

Padfoot: that good eh?

 

Moony: Yeah, it wasn’t quite what I expected…

 

Padfoot: howso?

 

Moony: I don’t know. I guess… I just thought that everyone would be like me, you know? There to actually learn. Instead, they’re just… there.

 

Padfoot: I’m sure some of them are there to learn

 

Moony: Not really. I mean, yeah, there’s a few students here and there that wanna study and stuff but…

 

Moony: Okay, so, my first class this morning, not a single person was listening to the prof

 

Padfoot: you were

 

Moony: Yeah, I was, but no one else. Except this one girl who kept asking the stupidest questions…

 

Moony: I just… expected university to be a bit more… smart?

 

Padfoot: smart?

 

Moony: Yeah. Smart. A lot of the kids in the class have no idea what they’re doing or what they’re talking about and it’s really annoying.

 

Padfoot: did you ever think that’s why they’re at the school?

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: they don’t know what they’re talking about

 

Padfoot: maybe they’re there to learn yknow?

Moony: Hey! Whose side are you on, anyway?

 

Padfoot: I’m sorry

 

Padfoot: please go on about how everyone in your class is an idiot

 

Moony: I never said that…

 

Padfoot: you were thinking it

 

Moony: Ugggh. I just…

 

Moony: So there’s this guy in my class that keeps trying to argue with the prof and I just… I just want to yell at him to shut up and let the lesson happen!

 

Padfoot: some people like to argue

 

Padfoot: I do

 

Moony: I can see that!

 

Padfoot: ouch

 

Padfoot: my poor ego

 

Padfoot: it hurts

 

Moony: Shut up. :P

 

Padfoot: it hurts so

 

Padfoot: I will never be able to go on

 

Padfoot: the pain

 

Moony: I just don’t get why they won’t just shut up and listen and let the damn lecture go on.

 

Padfoot: calm your tits moons

 

Padfoot: you need to learn to relax

 

Moony: Your mom needs to learn to relax.

 

Padfoot: 1999 called

 

Padfoot: they want their insult back

 

Moony: 2003 called, they want their “_____ year called, we want our _____ back” back

 

Padfoot: recursive

 

Padfoot: nice

 

Moony: Dude, you know coding?

 

Padfoot: nope

 

Moony: But you just…

 

Moony: Nevermind.

 

Padfoot: anyways

 

Moony: Anyway…

 

Moony: Oh! How was your first day? Do you like your program?

 

Padfoot: it’s fine

 

Padfoot: it’s the first day of class

 

Padfoot: not like you learn anything on the first day

 

Moony: I suppose not…

 

Padfoot: ask me in a few weeks I’ll probably know by then

 

Moony: Will do. We just have to hope you haven’t stopped talking to me by then!

 

Padfoot: why would I stop talking to you?

 

Moony: Because I’m a dork? Iunno… It was a joke!

 

Padfoot: but i like talking to you

 

Moony: Well… thanks. :)

Padfoot: don’t get cocky

 

Padfoot: you’re just the only bloke I know who’ll actually talk about tts with me

 

Padfoot: might as well keep you around a bit longer

 

Moony: And he’s back.

 

Padfoot: ?

 

Moony: The Padfoot we all know and love. 

 

Padfoot: oh yeah

 

Padfoot: the one who’s a complete and utter dick

 

Moony: That’s the one!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: so what’re you up to now

 

Moony: Making dinner. Apparently I have to do that these days.

 

Padfoot: these days?

 

Moony: Since moving out of my parents’ place. Living on my own… I used to just eat whatever Mum made.

 

Padfoot: oh

 

Moony: Do you still live with your parents, or did you also move out for school?

 

Padfoot: I live on my own

 

Moony: So I bet you’re great at cooking dinner!

 

Padfoot: not really

 

Padfoot: but I’m an expert at ordering pizza

 

Moony: Ahahaha! I bet you are.

 

Padfoot: what’s for dinner

 

Moony: Pasta. It’s easy. The sauce comes in a can. You can’t really go wrong with it. And I’ll have lunch for tomorrow, too! Hooray, leftovers?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Moony: Okay, I’ll be back. Gonna go eat.

 

Padfoot: bye

 

Moony: Back!

 

Padfoot: wb

 

Moony: wb?

 

Padfoot: welcome back

 

Moony: Oh, haha, thanks.

 

Moony: Doing anything fun?

 

Padfoot: watching some anime

 

Moony: Nerd.

 

Padfoot: takes one to know one

 

Moony: I bet you have glasses and everything!

 

Padfoot: I don’t, sorry to disappoint

 

Padfoot: I know how much you probably like a man in glasses

 

Moony: Oh, be still my heart. </s>

 

Padfoot: lol is that how you type sarcasm?

 

Moony: Yeah. :P

 

Padfoot: you are such a nerd

 

Padfoot: hey, I g2g

 

Padfoot: sorry

 

Moony: Oh! Okay

 

Moony: I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow?

 

Moony: Padfoot?

 

Moony: Okay… well, bye!

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Moony: Hey, what happened to you last night?

 

Padfoot: hey sorry about that

 

Padfoot: flatmate needed me for something

 

Padfoot: didn’t have a chance to say anything else

 

Moony: That’s fine! Just glad you’re okay!

 

Moony: I didn’t realize you had a flatmate. I thought you said you lived on your own?

 

Padfoot: prongs doesn’t count

 

Padfoot: he’s not a person

 

Moony: Prongs? 

 

Moony: Not a person?

 

Padfoot: high school nickname

 

Padfoot: and yeah he doesn’t count as a person

 

Padfoot: I’ve lived with him for so long it’s easy to forget he exists

 

Moony: Wow, I’d hate to be Prongs…

 

Padfoot: he’s fine with it

 

Padfoot: he’s like a brother to me

 

Padfoot: he took me in when I ran away from home

 

Moony: What?!

 

Padfoot: yeah, he’s been great 

 

Padfoot: him not counting as a person is a good thing lol

 

Moony: You… ran away from home?

 

Padfoot: oh yeah

 

Moony: I’m… I’m so sorry to hear that

 

Moony: I didn’t realize. Oh god, and I asked about your parents yesterday. I’m so sorry.

 

Padfoot: it’s fine. it happened long time ago

 

Moony: I’m sorry.

 

Padfoot: don’t apologize

 

Padfoot: you didn’t make me leave there

 

Moony: May I ask what happened?

 

Padfoot: oh the usual crap

 

Padfoot: shitty family shitty life

 

Padfoot: went to my best friend’s place and now we’re flatmates

 

Moony: I'm sorry…

 

Padfoot: don't be, it's the past

 

Moony: I didn't realize…

 

Padfoot: look, can we just drop it?

 

Padfoot: moons, you still there?

 

Moony: Yeah.

 

Padfoot: how were classes today?

 

Moony: Fine.

 

Padfoot: no insufferable classmates this time?

 

Moony: Eh...

 

Padfoot: moony I’m fine

 

Padfoot: don’t worry about me

 

Moony: What? I wasn’t worried…

 

Padfoot: one word answers are my thing

 

Padfoot: look I’m not mad at you or anything

 

Moony: I know…

 

Padfoot: then stop being so…

 

Padfoot: whatever it is you’re being

 

Padfoot: and start talking in full sentences again

 

Moony: I’m sorry.

 

Padfoot: you apologize a lot you know that?

 

Moony: Never noticed it before. </s>

 

Padfoot: we’re gonna have to give you like a swear jar or something

 

Padfoot: but for sorrys

 

Padfoot: a sorry jar

 

Padfoot: every time you apologize you put a quid in

 

Moony: Yeah, I’d be broke by Christmas.

 

Padfoot: earlier even

 

Padfoot: how about a ten pence? 

 

Moony: You’re not actually serious, are you?

 

Padfoot: heh

 

Padfoot: lol yeah I am

 

Padfoot: every time you apologize you put a coin in the jar

 

Moony: Yeah? And what do I do with all those coins when I’m done?

 

Padfoot: you could send them to me

 

Moony: You wish.

 

Padfoot: save them until the jar gets full

 

Padfoot: use the money to come visit me

 

Moony: Oh yeah. Gonna drive to who knows where in the country to go visit an internet stranger with money that he made me save up from apologies. That’s safe.

 

Padfoot: we’ll figure out what to do with the money later

 

Padfoot: do you have your jar?

 

Moony: No! I’m not doing that!

 

Padfoot: get a jar moony

 

Padfoot: go get a jar

 

Padfoot: I’m gonna stop talking to you until you get a jar

 

Moony: FINE. I have a jar. Happy now?

 

Padfoot: prove it

 

Moony: What? No!

 

Moony: Padfoot?

 

Moony: You there?

 

Moony: FINE. How am I supposed to prove it?

 

Padfoot: take a picture

 

Moony: You’re a dick, you know that?

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Moony:

 

Moony: Happy now?!

 

Padfoot: I’m never happy

 

Moony: Dick.

 

Padfoot: only if you ask nicely

 

Moony: Piss off.

 

Moony: So what’re you up to now?

 

Padfoot: trolling the internet

 

Padfoot: seenit

 

Moony: Ugh, I hate that site. Everyone’s so bitter there.

 

Padfoot: that’s what makes it fun

 

Padfoot: i love arguing with idiots on the internet

 

Moony: lol

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: it’s almost midnight

 

Padfoot: I’ve got an 8:30 tomorrow

 

Moony: Shoot, yeah, I do too. Man, I keep losing track of time whenever we talk.

 

Moony: Maybe we should talk less. :P

 

Padfoot: you wound me moons

 

Moony: Aw, come on. You know I was kidding.

 

Padfoot: nope

 

Padfoot: damage was done

 

Padfoot: I’ll never be the same

 

Moony: Good night, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: woe is me

 

Padfoot: night

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Padfoot: what up?

 

Moony: Hey.

 

Padfoot: how was your first week? 

 

Moony: Eh… not quite how I wanted comp sci to be. 

 

Padfoot: still mad about the idiots in your class?

 

Moony: I mean… 

 

Moony: Not to sound conceited or anything…

 

Moony: We're learning some pretty basic stuff…

 

Padfoot: you do

 

Moony: I do what?

 

Padfoot: sound conceited

 

Moony: Ouch.

 

Padfoot: just remember that even if they don't know everything you do doesn't make them stupid

 

Padfoot: everyone's there to learn moons

 

Moony: Thanks for calling me out…

 

Padfoot: I bring the hard truths

 

Padfoot: hey I don't judge you

 

Padfoot: I used to be a lot like that

 

Padfoot: took meeting prongs to realize that smart comes in all shapes and sizes

 

Moony: Oh?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: I used to think he was kind of an idiot

 

Padfoot: took seeing him in his element to realize that him not knowing shit didn't make him stupid

 

Padfoot: y'know?

 

Moony: I guess…

 

Padfoot: look just…

 

Padfoot: don't judge people based on what they seem like

 

Padfoot: they can surprise you

 

Moony: I suppose so.

 

Padfoot: you watching swords and sorcery on sunday?

 

Moony: Um… yes? Is there anybody in this country that isn’t watching it this Sunday? We’re on season six! It’s the highest rated show of all time? How can anybody NOT be excited for it?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: dork

 

Padfoot: wanna watch it with me?

 

Moony: How would we do that?

 

Padfoot: well

 

Padfoot: we both watch it and we’re both on the computer and we can talk about it and stuff

 

Padfoot: nevermind it’s a dumb idea

 

Moony: No! No, it’s a good idea! A great one!

 

Moony: Yeah, I’d love to watch it with you! You’ve got all these awesome ideas about stuff, you might actually be able to guess what happens next!

 

Moony: Padfoot?

 

Padfoot: yeah sure

 

Padfoot: you sure you wanna watch it with me?

 

Moony: Yes. I’m sure. It’ll be awesome. 

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Moony: So how was your day?

 

Moony: Have you decided if you like your program yet? Or do you need another four years or so?

 

Padfoot: still up in the air

 

Padfoot: i don’t need four years

 

Padfoot: gimme closer to three

 

Moony: Hahaha

 

Moony: Okay, remind me to come back to this in three years.

 

Padfoot: will do

 

Padfoot: yeah it’s fine

 

Padfoot: it’s not quite how I thought it would be but I’m not complaining or anything

 

Padfoot: and I’m taking some cool electives so that’s something

 

Moony: Oooh, what electives?

 

Padfoot: just like psych and drawing and stuff

 

Moony: Woah, how many electives do you get in English?

 

Padfoot: so many 

 

Padfoot: you wouldn’t believe

 

Padfoot: it’s gonna be so easy lol

 

Moony: I’m jealous.

 

Moony: I only get one elective per semester, at most. It kinda sucks.

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: do you at least like the required courses

Moony: Yeah, they’re not awful.

 

Padfoot: that’s good then

 

Moony: Oh! Did you get a chance to draw today? I know you like doing that

 

Padfoot: yeah I did actually

 

Moony: And I’m guessing I’m not allowed to see?

 

Padfoot: nope

 

Padfoot: not yet

 

Moony: What’s a bloke gotta do to get to see those drawings! I’m so curious!

 

Padfoot: iunno

 

Padfoot: I’m just waiting until I have one that I actually like

 

Padfoot: I don’t want to just show you one of my sucky doodles and then you think I’m awful

 

Moony: I don’t think I could ever think you’re awful.

 

Moony: Also, you have NOT seen my drawings. I can’t draw for beans. No matter what, you’re definitely better than I am!

 

Padfoot: prove it

 

Moony: 

 

Padfoot: yeah but you could have done it badly on purpose

 

Moony: Fine, tell me what to draw then. I’ll show you! I’ll draw it!

 

Padfoot: okay 

 

Padfoot: draw basker

 

Moony: HA.

 

Moony: Yeah, okay, wish me luck. I’m gonna need it. 

 

Moony: 

 

Moony: See?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: okay I feel better now

 

Padfoot: your drawings are definitely worse than mine

 

Moony: So does that mean you’re gonna show me yours?

 

Padfoot: nope

 

Moony: Dick.

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Moony: I hate you so much right now.

 

Moony: I drew Basker for you, dammit!

 

Padfoot: tomorrow

 

Moony: Tomorrow what?

 

Padfoot: I’ll show you something tomorrow

 

Padfoot: promise

 

Moony: Okay. That works.

 

Moony: Thanks. 

 

Padfoot: don’t thank me

 

Padfoot: you’re gonna regret it

 

Padfoot: my art really isn’t that good

 

Padfoot: they’re mostly just doodles

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: k g2g

 

Padfoot: tonight’s boardgame night with prongs and some friends

 

Moony: Oh, okay.

 

Moony: Have fun.

 

Padfoot: thanks

 

Padfoot: I’ll try

 

Padfoot: but it won’t be as much fun as talking to you 

 

Moony: Ahahahaha

 

Padfoot: I’m not kidding

 

Moony: Oh… um… well, thanks. 

 

Padfoot: bye

 

Moony: Bye! 


	8. Chapter 8

Padfoot: morning

 

Moony: Good morning!

 

Padfoot: any plans for this lovely saturday?

 

Moony: Ha.

 

Moony: I think you need friends in order to have plans.

 

Padfoot: nah

 

Padfoot: you can have plans by yourself

 

Padfoot: and what am I chopped liver?

 

Moony: We’ve known each other for a week…

 

Padfoot: so you don’t think of me as a friend?

 

Moony: It’s not that… It’s just… well, we haven’t really known one another for a long time. That’s all.

 

Padfoot: I’m wounded

 

Padfoot: no drawing for you

 

Moony: Hey!

 

Moony: You promised!

 

Padfoot: I only keep promises to friends

 

Moony: You’re my friend! You’re my friend!

 

Moony: We’re friends. I’m sorry.

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: What are you talking about?

 

Padfoot: put a coin in the jar

 

Padfoot: you apologized

 

Moony: I had a good reason to apologize!

 

Padfoot: no you didn’t

 

Moony: I did! I hurt your feelings, so I apologized!

 

Padfoot: you knew I was joking

 

Padfoot: now put a coin in the jar

 

Moony: FINE.

 

Padfoot: you’ve got to actually do it

 

Moony: I WILL.

 

Padfoot: promise?

 

Moony: YES.

 

Padfoot: good

 

Moony: I do see you as a friend, though. 

 

Padfoot: i know

 

Padfoot: dw about it

 

Moony: Okay.

 

Moony: So, what are your plans for today? 

 

Padfoot: prongs has a date and I’m crashing it

 

Moony: Really?

 

Padfoot: not actually

 

Padfoot: he’s taking her to the coffee shop that I work at

 

Moony: You work in a coffee shop?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: it was the only job I could get that would work around my class schedule

 

Moony: Cool.

 

Moony: Which one?

 

Padfoot: moondoe coffee

 

Moony: Ugghhh… that must suck. 

 

Padfoot: it does

 

Padfoot: but a job’s a job

 

Padfoot: yknow?

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Padfoot: k I g2g

 

Padfoot: see you in a bit

 

Moony: See ya!

 

Padfoot: hey

 

Moony: Welcome back. How was your shift?

 

Padfoot: it sucked balls

 

Moony: Aw, that sucks. 

 

Padfoot: meh nbd

 

Moony: How was your friend’s date?

 

Padfoot: he’s hopeless

 

Padfoot: she’s way out of his league

 

Moony: That’s not very nice…

 

Padfoot: lol 

 

Padfoot: doesn’t make it any less true

 

Padfoot: anyway

 

Padfoot: I don’t think she’s gonna go on a second date with him

 

Moony: That’s too bad.

 

Padfoot: meh

 

Padfoot: if I have to hear one more speech about her doe-eyes I think I might kill him

 

Moony: Ahahaha! 

 

Moony: Remind me to never tell you about my crushes!

 

Padfoot: does that mean you have a crush?

 

Moony: Wouldn’t you like to know!

 

Moony: Hey, day’s almost over…

 

Padfoot: so?

 

Moony: So I was promised a drawing.

 

Moony: Don’t go thinking I’m gonna let you get away with it that easily.

 

Padfoot: I didn’t forget

 

Moony: Really?

 

Padfoot: yeah… I drew one just for you

 

Moony: Wait, actually?!

 

Padfoot: yeah…

 

Padfoot: it kinda sucks though

 

Padfoot: I did it really quickly

 

Padfoot: sorry bout that

 

Padfoot: 

 

Moony: I hate you.

 

Padfoot: what? why?

 

Moony: You think THAT sucks?!

 

Moony: DUDE! You’re fantastic!

 

Moony: Your drawing is AMAZING!

 

Padfoot: careful now

 

Padfoot: don’t want to inflate my ego too much

 

Moony: I’m not kidding! You’re so good!! Why would you say you were bad?!

 

Padfoot: thanks moons

 

Moony: No, thank you. For showing me. I really love it, Padfoot. Honestly.

 

Padfoot: you’re welcome

 

Padfoot: but don’t expect any more in the future

 

Moony: Awwwww, come on!

 

Moony: You’ve done Basker! Now you need to do Quen!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: maybe

 

Padfoot: we’ll see

 

Padfoot: hey we still on for watching sas tomorrow?

 

Moony: Wouldn’t miss it for the world. 

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: alright

 

Padfoot: I’m off

 

Padfoot: see you tomorrow

 

Moony: G’night!

 

Padfoot: night

 


	9. Chapter 9

Padfoot: hey

 

Moony: Hey!

 

Padfoot: how was your day?

 

Moony: Meh…

 

Padfoot: that good eh?

 

Moony: It’s better now.

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: ready for swords and sorcery?

 

Moony: HELL yes!

 

Padfoot: what do you think’s gonna happen?

 

Moony: Well, Taft is gonna have to kill the Goblin King, that’s for sure. Apparently they have an epic battle coming up next episode, so I think this one is just gonna be preparing for it.

 

Padfoot: it won’t be taft

 

Moony: You don’t think he’s gonna kill the king?

 

Padfoot: nah

 

Padfoot: it’ll be rory or someone

 

Moony: Rory’s not even in the battle! She’s somewhere out in the countryside, isn’t she?

 

Padfoot: I bet she’s one of taft’s guards in disguise or something

 

Padfoot: she’s good at that shit

 

Moony: Ahaha, yeah, I guess so. So you think Rory’s gonna kill the Goblin King. What do you think is gonna happen to Taft?

 

Padfoot: well I hope he gets with aaela

 

Moony: Aren’t they siblings or something?!

Padfoot: yeah but that’s what her family always did traditionally before they were exiled

 

Padfoot: haven’t you read the books?

 

Moony: …

 

Moony: I’m sorry

 

Padfoot: we can’t be friends anymore

 

Padfoot: also, ten pence

 

Moony: That’s not fair!

 

Padfoot: ten pence moony

 

Padfoot: put it in

 

Padfoot: also, you need to read the books

 

Padfoot: do I have to buy them for you and send them to you or something

 

Moony: Ahahaha, no, don’t worry about it. I’ll pick them up at the library.

 

Padfoot: tomorrow

 

Moony: Yes, fine, I’ll grab them from the library tomorrow!

 

Padfoot: good

 

Moony: Oh, shut up, the episode is starting

 

Padfoot: BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA

 

Moony: …

 

Moony: Is that you trying to imitate the theme song?

 

Padfoot: maybe

 

Moony: Ahahahaha!!!

 

Padfoot: Oh shit

 

Padfoot: look

 

Padfoot: briar rock is gonna be in the episode

 

Padfoot: that’s briar's actress’ name

 

Moony: So it is!

 

Moony: Spoiler alert!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Moony: OH DAMN.

 

Moony: DID HE JUST KILL JARSON?!

 

Padfoot: apparently

 

Padfoot: did not see that one coming

 

Moony: What the hell are they gonna do now?! Jarson was the only one who knew magic!!!

 

Padfoot: he had to kill him

 

Padfoot: if taft didn’t kill him his men would never follow him into battle

 

Padfoot: he broke the law

 

Padfoot: and he had to do it himself

 

Moony: I know! But now nobody is going to be able to cast any spells against the Goblin King! How the hell are they gonna defeat the Army of Ghouls?!

 

Padfoot: not with magic that’s for sure

 

Moony: DUDE, YOU’RE RIGHT

 

Moony: THAT HAS TO BE RORY

 

Moony: THAT ONE ON THE LEFT! RIGHT THERE! DID YOU SEE HIM MOVE?!

 

Padfoot: yeah I saw it

 

Padfoot: that’s definitely her

 

Padfoot: it has to be

 

Padfoot: holy shit that’s briar

 

Moony: Where? Which one?

 

Padfoot: right beside aaela

 

Padfoot: the one in the cloak

 

Padfoot: that’s totally briar

 

Moony: What’s she doing in Eastland?

 

Padfoot: she must have boarded horzad’s boat

 

Padfoot: I thought she was dead

 

Moony: I did, too! In the Battle of the Brimstone… She was in the castle, there’s no way she could have survived!

 

Padfoot: that’s definitely her

 

Padfoot: all the money in your jar says it’s her

 

Moony: Seeing as that’s twenty pence…

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Moony: OH MY GOD, YOU’RE RIGHT

 

Moony: I saw it!

 

Moony: Her bracelet!

 

Padfoot: told you so

 

Padfoot: you owe me twenty pence

 

Moony: shut up

 

Moony: Aaaaaah!!! I can’t believe they ended it there!! 

 

Moony: We didn’t even get to see Rory!

 

Padfoot: they’ll reveal her in the next episode

 

Moony: What a cliffhanger! Aaaah! I want to watch the next episode right now!!!

 

Padfoot: same

 

Moony: Hey Padfoot… that was really fun. Thanks for watching it with me.

 

Padfoot: we have to do the same thing next week

 

Padfoot: btw

 

Padfoot: wanna watch tomorrow’s episode of basker with me?

 

Moony: Hell yes!

 

Moony: That would be awesome!

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: I like watching stuff with you moons

 

Moony: Same.

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: prongs is home

 

Moony: Oh, do you have to go?

 

Padfoot: nah

 

Padfoot: I don’t think so

 

Padfoot: he just came back from a date though

 

Moony: Thought you said she wouldn’t go on a second date with him?

 

Padfoot: that’s what I thought…

 

Padfoot: guess I was wrong

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: he brought her home

 

Padfoot: bloody hell

 

Moony: What’s wrong with him bringing the girl home?

 

Padfoot: I really don’t want to have to meet little miss doe eyes

 

Padfoot: but he’s gonna make me meet her anyway

 

Padfoot: uggh

 

Moony: I mean, it can’t be that bad…

 

Moony: He’s your best friend, and he likes her. Maybe you should try to get to know her?

 

Padfoot: maybe you should shut up

 

Moony: Woah…

 

Padfoot: dude I’m kidding

 

Moony: No, no! I know you’re kidding! I was goofing around, too!

 

Padfoot: ok good

 

Padfoot: don’t want you running off with some floozy too

 

Moony: Floozy? Really?

 

Moony: Thanks Mr. I Come From The 1950’s And Don’t Have Respect For Women

 

Padfoot: no problem

 

Padfoot: god dammit

 

Padfoot: I have to go

 

Padfoot: prongs is calling me

 

Padfoot: ttyl

 

Moony: Bye!

 

Moony: Have fun meeting Doe Eyes!

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Moony: Hey! 

 

Padfoot: whats up moons

 

Moony: Not much. Second week of school, same old… you?

 

Padfoot: I don't have classes on Mondays

 

Padfoot: I worked all day

 

Moony: How was work?

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Moony: That sucks… I'm sorry.

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: That was an empathetic sorry! It wasn't an apology!!

 

Padfoot: ten pence moons

 

Padfoot: put it in the jar

 

Moony: Screw you.

 

Padfoot: only if you ask nicely

 

Moony: Sod off.

 

Padfoot: ready for tonight's episode?

 

Moony: Yeah

 

Moony: Wait, don't change the subject!

 

Moony: Why was work so awful?

 

Padfoot: prongs and his chick

 

Moony: Oh? Your roommate is still with the girl who you said wouldn't give him a second date?

 

Padfoot: they're inseparable

 

Padfoot: it's awful

 

Moony: How was hanging out with her last night?

 

Padfoot: garbage

 

Moony: Why? Is she really that bad?

 

Padfoot: she's not bad

 

Padfoot: it's just…

 

Padfoot: he just won't shut up about her

 

Padfoot: doe eyes this doe eyes that

 

Padfoot: oh her hair is so pretty

 

Padfoot: oh her freckles are so cute

 

Padfoot: seriously

 

Padfoot: I don't give a shit

 

Moony: Wow. You've got some strong opinions…

 

Padfoot: shut up

 

Moony: Have you told your friend how you feel?

 

Padfoot: what? no

 

Moony: Why not?

 

Padfoot: cause he'd hate me

 

Moony: You should.

 

Moony: Or at least talk to him. He's your best mate. Shouldn't you at least try to talk to him and explain what's going on? Instead of, I dunno, hating his girlfriend for the rest of your life?

 

Padfoot: shut up

 

Moony: It hurts because it's true.

 

Padfoot: how's your problem with your dumb classmates?

 

Moony: Way to steer the conversation. Very subtle.

 

Padfoot: it's an art

 

Moony: Haven't had that class yet. I've got it on Wednesdays.

 

Padfoot: ah

 

Padfoot: I see

 

Moony: I think you should talk to Prongs. Be honest with him. 

 

Padfoot: moony…

 

Moony: Alright, alright! Consider it dropped!

 

Moony: What do you think is gonna happen tonight?

 

Padfoot: flashback episode

 

Moony: Why do you think that?

 

Padfoot: shows like this always have a good flashback episode after a major character death

 

Moony: Huh… I've never thought about that before.

 

Padfoot: I mean

 

Padfoot: I could be wrong

 

Moony: We'll just have to see then, won't we!

 

Moony: Oh my god, you called it! They're going into Elania's backstory! 

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Moony: Oh my god, yes, Fermat! 

 

Padfoot: and she's in la gordia

 

Moony: How the hell did you guess that?!

 

Padfoot: iunno

 

Padfoot: intuition?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: I love the puns in the show

 

Moony: Right?! 

 

Moony: Ahahahaha!! They totally made a math joke! About Fermat! Did you catch that?

 

Padfoot: lol yeah

 

Moony: SHE'S PREGNANT! You called it! She's totally pregnant!!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: guess I did

 

Moony: Bloody hell, Padfoot! You must be some kind of genius!

 

Padfoot: nah

 

Padfoot: I just really like stories

 

Padfoot: that's kinda my thing

 

Padfoot: story telling and different media and shit

 

Moony: Well, you're damn good at it.

 

Padfoot: lol thanks

 

Moony: Hey, I have to go soon. I'm sorry.

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: What? No! That doesn't count!

 

Padfoot: unnecessary apology

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: Ugggh, I hate you.

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Padfoot: where you off to tonight?

 

Moony: I have a friend coming over for dinner.

 

Padfoot: thought you said you didn't have any friends

 

Moony: I mean, I don't have a lot of friends… I don't really get to see her that often. She's coming over to catch up and stuff. 

 

Padfoot: sounds fun

 

Padfoot: tell her I said hi

 

Moony: Oh yeah. I'll let her know that the stranger I've been talking to on the internet says hi. Yup. Will do.

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: cya

 

Moony: Talk to you tomorrow.

 

Moony: Bye!

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Moony: Hey!

 

Padfoot: hey

 

Moony: Did you have class today?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Moony: How was it?

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Moony: What’s wrong?

 

Padfoot: what? Nothing

 

Moony: Oh, you just seemed… a little off. Or something

 

Padfoot: I’m fine

 

Padfoot: just pissed

 

Padfoot: prongs and his little doe

 

Moony: Oh yeah…

 

Moony: How’s that going?

 

Padfoot: she’s always over

 

Padfoot: they just started dating

 

Padfoot: why does she always have to be over at our place?

 

Padfoot: can’t he just go to her place or something

 

Padfoot: or better yet

 

Padfoot: can’t she just live her own life?

 

Moony: Oh, come on. They’re young and in love.

 

Padfoot: love can fuck right off

Moony: You’re such a romantic.

 

Padfoot: it’s part of my charm

 

Moony: Love must be in the air these days. My friend from last night just started seeing someone. It was our first time seeing each other in months and all she could talk about was this guy.

 

Padfoot: gross

 

Moony: I mean, it sucked that she didn’t really want to talk about anything else, but I’m happy for her, you know? She’s been kind of lonely, and it’s nice seeing her this happy.

 

Moony: Are any of these life lessons applicable for you?

 

Padfoot: fuck off

 

Moony: Anyway…

 

Moony: Up to anything fun right now?

 

Padfoot: just doodling

 

Moony: Oh! Show me!

 

Padfoot: no

 

Moony: Dick.

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Padfoot: hey remember that metoob series you talked about a while back?

 

Moony: Kombat Klub?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: I checked it out last night

 

Padfoot: it’s kinda funny

 

Moony: Right?! Such a guilty pleasure…

 

Padfoot: but it’s short

 

Moony: Yeah, it’s on going. I have to kind of wait for updates. I hate that. I prefer just binging series…

 

Padfoot: same

 

Padfoot: any others to recommend?

 

Moony: Oh, if you liked Kombat Klub, you might like Reel World.

 

Moony: It’s also a slice-of-life thing. They’re university students in a media club and they watch movies and stuff. 

 

Moony: It’s kind of like Mad Science Club 8000. 

 

Moony: Have you heard of that?

 

Padfoot: you’ve lost me

 

Moony: Okay, in Reel World, the students watch movies and shows on MeToob and they kind of heckle them. It’s… self referential humour. It’s the kind of thing I really like. 

 

Moony: Anyway, Mad Science Club 8000 is this thing where this guy watches really bad movies and he makes fun of them with this robot and this alien and stuff… 

 

Moony: Oh god, you probably think I’m weird.

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: what else is new

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: you’re a dork

 

Padfoot: we’ve already established that

 

Moony: You should really watch MSC8K. It’s really good. I swear! I know it sounds bad, but it’s actually really fun to watch!

 

Padfoot: does it have episodes?

 

Padfoot: or is it a movie or something?

 

Moony: Yeah, it’s got episodes. And each episode is a movie. Sometimes they’re foreign films and the characters do a silly dub over top of it… One of the best episodes is one of those. They take Killer Robots From Outer Space and dub it and it’s hilarious. It’s so funny. I can’t even do it justice.

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: let’s watch it

 

Moony: Right now?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Moony: Oh! Okay, yeah! Let’s do it!

 

Padfoot: hang on

 

Padfoot: lemme find it on metoob

 

Padfoot: ok got it

 

Padfoot: ready?

 

Moony: Yup! Play!

 

Padfoot: playing

 

Moony: “I’ve come to eat all of your toast and drink your coffee!” Ahahahaha!!

 

Padfoot: wait what?

 

Padfoot: I thought he was an alien?

 

Padfoot: how does he know what a garbage disposal is?

 

Moony: Suspend your disbelief, Padfoot! Don’t try to read too much into it! Ahahah!

 

Padfoot: it’s so stupid

 

Moony: I KNOW! Isn’t it great?!

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: it’s pretty great

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: that’s what she said

 

Moony: AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

 

Moony: DAMN, Padfoot. You should be on this show!

 

Padfoot: low hanging fruit

 

Padfoot: they don’t really make the obvious joke on here

 

Padfoot: I kinda like that

 

Moony: Ahahahaha, I forgot how much I LOVED that episode.

 

Padfoot: yeah it was good

 

Moony: Man, I wish I could watch more, but tomorrow’s an early day.

 

Padfoot: have fun in class

 

Moony: Thanks, you too!

 

Moony: See you tomorrow!

 

Padfoot: bye

 


	12. Chapter 12

Remus sat in his seat, keeping his focus on the book in front of him, anxiously waiting for class to start. It was already a quarter to nine, and the lecture still hadn't started. Remus' leg bounced, his pen tapping absentmindedly against the tiny desk attached to his seat. 

 

"Alright class," Professor Kettleburn began, garnering a sigh of relief from Remus. "Today you receive your first assignment. I've sorted you into pairs and one group of three. Together, you will be creating a Socratic dialogue, keeping with the themes and writing style of Plato."

 

Remus smiled to himself, grateful that he did the required reading for the course over the summer. Plato's Socratic dialogues were easy and this assignment would be a walk in the park.

 

"Hopefully everyone here did last week's readings and you can get started on your assignment today. It's due next week and will be worth ten percent of your mark. Your dialogue should be between Socrates and a fictional character from any media you choose. Remember to teach a philosophical lesson the way Plato does. The assignment sheet is being passed around, make sure you take one."

 

Remus pulled out his notebook and began jotting down ideas for characters that could converse with Socrates.

 

"When I call your name, please put your hand up so that you can easily find your partner."

 

Remus ignored the first few names that the professor called out, choosing instead to focus on his burgeoning ideas.

 

"... Remus Lupin?" Remus' hand shot up and he raised his head, searching around the room for whomever would end up being his partner.

 

"You'll be partnered with Sirius Black."

 

In the back of the room, Too Cool For School slowly raised his hand, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. Remus stared in disbelief before looking back at the professor and silently pleading that this was some kind of mistake. Ponytail, he could have handled. She seemed like she'd at least take the project seriously. Even Manbun would have been acceptable, he probably would have just let Remus take control of the assignment. Too Cool for School? He was the most headstrong student in the class, constantly trying to draw attention to himself through his ridiculous questions. 

 

Remus closed his eyes and took a deep breath, remembering the advice that Padfoot had given him:  _ give people a chance.  _

 

_ One chance, Mr. Black. You get one chance. _

 

When all the students had been given their pairings, they stood up and rearranged themselves so that pairs sat together. Too Cool for School remained seated, expecting Remus to go to him. With an exasperated groan, Remus gathered his belongings and trudged towards the back of the room, settling into the chair next to his partner.

 

"Hi," he muttered, pulling out his pen and notebook from his bag.

 

"Hey," Sirius Black responded, not taking off his sunglasses. Remus had no idea what direction this man was looking in and it was unnerving, to say the least. 

 

Remus opened his notebook, flipping through the pages until he got to his notes on Plato's dialogues. He had opened his mouth to speak when Sirius Black cut him off.

 

"So I was thinking we should use someone from modern popular culture. Maybe a character from Swords and Sorcery or something. And we should go out on a limb and have them define "loyalty" or "honour" or something."

 

Remus suppressed a groan and willed himself not to roll his eyes. All of Remus' ideas had been straight forward, textbook, the type of ideas that would earn him a good mark. Sirius Black was finding ways to challenge the assignment and try to make things as complicated as possible. 

 

"Maybe we should go with something a bit more straightforward?" Remus' voice was soft, barely audible over the constant murmur of the class. 

 

Sirius sighed and leaned forward in his chair, bringing himself closer to Remus. He took off his sunglasses, revealing the piercing grey eyes behind them, boring into Remus as they searched for something. 

 

"Look, kid. We'd have more fun with the assignment if we do something challenging. Something the prof has never seen before."

 

_ Who are you calling a kid? I'm probably older than you! _

 

Remus seethed and clenched his teeth, trying desperately to keep his cool around his partner.

 

"I think we should stick with something we know."

 

"That's the point of philosophy! To take what we already know and what's already been established and to turn it on its head! The whole essence is in the argument!" Sirius' arms were in the air, punctuating his grand statements with wild gestures.

 

_ No, the point of philosophy is to get an A and boost my average… _

 

Remus realized that Sirius Black was the type of student who didn't care about marks. With a resigned sigh, Remus leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts.

 

"Fine," Remus muttered. It was much easier to agree with Sirius' terrible plan than it was to argue with him. "Whatever you want."

 

"Right…" Sirius cocked an eyebrow curiously at Remus before shrugging. "Okay then, here's what I was thinking…"

 

_ Just the person I wanted to be partnered with… someone who loves the sound of his own voice. _

 

Philosophy was rapidly becoming Remus' least favourite subject in school. 

  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Padfoot: hey

 

Moony: Hey.

 

Padfoot: how was class today?

 

Moony: Rubbish.

 

Padfoot: what happened?

 

Moony: Nah, you don't want to hear me complain…

 

Padfoot: I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to hear it

 

Moony: You sure?

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Moony: Okay…

 

Moony: So we have this assignment, right? And I got paired with the one bloke in class that doesn't care about doing a good job and getting a good grade or anything! And he's so annoying and frustrating and I have no idea how to work with him! And I want to ask the prof to just let me do the assignment on my own, but I don't think he'll say yes, and it's just… jshdhsjsks

 

Padfoot: wow

 

Padfoot: you really are mad

 

Moony: SO angry! Why does this always happen?! I'm here to learn, dammit! I don't need some kid fresh out of high school who doesn't give a damn about his grades to ruin my school experience!

 

Moony: aldjdhdhfjfka

 

Moony: !!!!!!!

 

Padfoot: you want advice or do you just need me to listen?

 

Moony:  I dunno… whatever you want.

 

Padfoot: advice it is

 

Padfoot: give the kid a chance

 

Padfoot: I know it sounds like shitty advice

 

Padfoot: but he's there in school

 

Padfoot: he goes to class

 

Padfoot: is this your 8:30?

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Padfoot: ok that proves my point

 

Moony: What? How?

 

Padfoot: he's in class at 8:30 in the morning

 

Padfoot: you think he'd show up if he didn't care?

 

Padfoot: I never showed up when I didn't care

 

Padfoot: if I didn't want to go to class I wouldn't

 

Padfoot: and I don't think anyone who actually shows up is going to not want to be there

 

Padfoot: moons?

 

Moony: Yeah, I'm still here…

 

Padfoot: you gonna respond?

 

Moony: I don't know…

 

Moony: I just don't know how to respond…

 

Moony: I mean, I guess you're right. 

 

Moony: He wouldn't go to class if he didn't care…

 

Moony: But he's always dicking around. He's abrasive and argumentative. He doesn't take anything seriously!

 

Padfoot: have you ever stopped to think that maybe you take things too seriously?

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: it hurts because it's true

 

Moony: Wanker.

 

Padfoot: all joking aside

 

Padfoot: I honestly think you should loosen up and be less…

 

Padfoot: uptight

 

Padfoot: it might do your blood pressure some good

 

Moony: Eat a dick. 

 

Padfoot: only if you ask nicely

 

Moony: So how was your class? Or classes? Do you have a lot of classes on Wednesday?

 

Padfoot: just the one

 

Padfoot: it was fine

 

Padfoot: we're also doing a group assignment

 

Padfoot: guess they have a lot of those in university

 

Moony: They really do! I've got one for almost every damn class!!

 

Padfoot: right?

 

Padfoot: anyway

 

Padfoot: my partner seems fine

 

Padfoot: doesn't talk much

 

Padfoot: I'm thinking I might end up having to do the project on my own

 

Padfoot: but whatever

 

Padfoot: I know what I'm doing

 

Padfoot: and I don't really care if he gets a good mark because of me

 

Padfoot: I'm not at school for marks

 

Padfoot: I'm here to learn

 

Padfoot: and I'm learning

 

Moony: I wish I could be that carefree…

 

Padfoot: yeah you should try it some time

 

Padfoot: might do you some good

 

Moony: Oh yeah, you're one to talk. How's your Doe problem?

 

Padfoot: totally different issue

 

Padfoot: anyways

 

Padfoot: we were pointing out your flaws not mine

 

Moony: Ha.

 

Padfoot: and

 

Padfoot: to answer your question

 

Padfoot: not great

 

Moony: Have you talked to Prongs yet?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: prongs invited her to fucking boardgame night

 

Padfoot: that was our thing

 

Padfoot: wormtail prongs and I

 

Padfoot: and now he's invited this chick I don't even know

 

Padfoot: and she's gonna ruin everything

 

Moony: I'm sorry…

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: IT WAS AN EMPATHETIC APOLOGY!!

 

Padfoot: and it just cost you ten pence

 

Moony: Okay, well, I was gonna give you advice, but now you don't deserve it.

 

Padfoot: if it's anything other than putting itching powder in prongs' gym bag I'm not interested

 

Moony: Please don't do that.

 

Padfoot: jesus moons

 

Padfoot: learn to take a joke

 

Moony: Seriously, though…

 

Moony: I get your desire to keep things the same… you had board game night with your friends and it was your tradition and you want it to always stay that way…

 

Moony: But sometimes change is good… you know?

 

Moony: Take my friend for example… Rose.

 

Moony: She had spent so long with this guy that she was comfortable with, because he loved her. She never really felt the same way, but it was comfortable. And they had been together since high school.

 

Moony: She finally dumped him, the sniveling creep. I always disliked him. 

 

Moony: And now she's seeing a new guy that makes her so happy. I haven't seen Rose smile that much in a long time. 

 

Moony: I just…

 

Moony: I think change can be a good thing, Padfoot. 

 

Moony: Padfoot?

 

Padfoot: yeah yeah

 

Padfoot: I'm still here

 

Padfoot: just mulling shit over

 

Moony: Mull aloud?

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: I'm happy for your friend and everything

 

Padfoot: but her leaving snivelus from highschool is not the same as my situation

 

Padfoot: she left some turd for a better bloke

 

Padfoot: are you saying I'm the sniveling douchebag in this situation?

 

Moony: No! No no no! That's not at all what I'm saying!

 

Moony: You're the Rose here!

 

Moony: Things aren't where you want them to be in one relationship, so maybe some change is good? 

 

Padfoot: it's not the same moons

 

Padfoot: I appreciate you trying but these are two completely different things

 

Padfoot: prongs and I are tight

 

Padfoot: doe eyes has come in here and now she's all he can talk about

 

Padfoot: I'm not leaving prongs because he's bad or because I want to

 

Padfoot: prongs is leaving me

 

Padfoot: for her

 

Moony: Okay, listen up, Padfoot.

 

Moony: Prongs is not LEAVING you! You're making it sound like you two are dating! You're not, are you?

 

Padfoot: no of course not

 

Padfoot: he's my best mate

 

Moony: Exactly! Prongs and you will always be best mates, with or without his Doe. 

 

Moony: Have you talked to Prongs about any of this?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Moony: TALK TO HIM.

 

Padfoot: it won't end well

 

Moony: Please?

 

Moony: For me?

 

Moony: I would feel a lot better knowing that you spoke to your friend and sorted this out.

 

Moony: Padfoot?

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Moony: Fine?

 

Padfoot: fine I'll talk to him

 

Moony: Promise?

 

Padfoot: yes

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: you're an annoying little shit you know that?

 

Moony: Yeah, but you love it. 

 

Moony: Still there, Padfoot?

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Padfoot: hey wanna watch another episode of that mystery science show?

 

Moony: Uh, sure, yeah…

 

Moony: It's getting a bit late, though…

 

Moony: But I guess I can stay up! It's way more fun hanging with you than going to bed.

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: okay there's a ton of episodes here… which one?

 

Moony: How about Pedeos: Feet of Fate? That's a good one!!

 

Padfoot: that sounds so stupid

 

Padfoot: I'm in

 

Padfoot: shit shit shit

 

Padfoot: prongs just got home

 

Padfoot: he's calling me I g2g

 

Moony: That's fine! We can always watch MSC8K another night!

 

Moony: I'll speak to you tomorrow!

 

Moony: Good night, Padfoot!

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Padfoot: I hate him

 

Padfoot: I fucking hate him!!!

 

Moony: Well, hello to you too…

 

Padfoot: sorry

 

Padfoot: hi

 

Padfoot: fucking prongs

 

Moony: What did he do?

 

Padfoot: he accused me of being jealous!

 

Padfoot: says I'm just being a dick because I wish I had a girlfriend like her

 

Padfoot: what a dickbag

 

Padfoot: she's not special 

 

Padfoot: the epitome of mediocrity

 

Moony: Did you ever stop to think that maybe you are jealous?

 

Padfoot: I swear to god moons…

 

Moony: Hear me out!

 

Moony: Think about it: why do you really hate her so much? You've been so bitter towards her. Maybe you're not jealous about her specifically, but do you think you could be jealous that your friend has a girlfriend and you don't?

 

Padfoot: I don't want a fucking girlfriend Moony

 

Moony: Cool your jets. I was only asking.

 

Padfoot: aarrgh

 

Padfoot: fuck this

 

Padfoot: I don’t want a fucking girlfriend

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: we're friends ya?

 

Moony: Of course! I’m sorry!

 

Padfoot: can I tell you something?

 

Padfoot: something I've never told anyone before

 

Padfoot: not even prongs

 

Moony: Yeah, yeah, absolutely. I'm here for you. Anything you need.

 

Padfoot: I don't want a girlfriend

 

Padfoot: ever

 

Padfoot: I…

 

Padfoot: I think I might actually like blokes…

 

Padfoot: moony?

 

Padfoot: shit shit shit shit shit shit

 

Padfoot: I shouldn't have said anything

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: can we pretend I didn't say that?

 

Padfoot: i shouldn't have put that on you

 

Moony: Padfoot! 

 

Moony: Stop.

 

Moony: There's no need to freak out. 

 

Moony: I'm not judging you. I promise. I just… I needed to figure out how to respond.

 

Padfoot: go ahead

 

Padfoot: call me a freak

 

Padfoot: or a poof

 

Padfoot: or whatever it is you want to call me

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Moony: I would never call you any of those things.

 

Moony: I might call you dramatic, you really are freaking out over me not having said anything at all.

 

Moony: Look, Padfoot. It's okay. It's totally fine that you're gay. I don't like you any less. I promise.

 

Moony: I just…

 

Padfoot: you just don't want to speak to me anymore

 

Moony: Let me type, dammit!

 

Moony: I just needed to figure how out to say "me too" without sounding weird. 

 

Moony: Padfoot?

 

Moony: Padfoot?

 

Moony: Jesus, Padfoot! For Christ's sake, just say something!

 

Padfoot: really?

 

Moony: Really what?

 

Padfoot: you're… also gay?

 

Moony: Yeah, well, sort of…

 

Moony: I mean, I've never actually been with a bloke before, but I… I do fancy them. I just… I'm bi. So… yeah. 

 

Moony: And you don't judge me for that, do you?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: no of course not

 

Moony: See? So why the hell would I judge you?

 

Padfoot: I just

 

Padfoot: I've never actually said any of this out loud before

 

Padfoot: or typed it

 

Padfoot: that was my first time ever… admitting it

 

Padfoot: you know?

 

Moony: Yeah… I get it. I've been there.

 

Moony: Man, I really just want to give you a hug or something. You must be having a really hard time with this…

 

Padfoot: my parents once caught me kissing a bloke

 

Padfoot: beat the shit out of me

 

Padfoot: I had been thinking about telling prongs

 

Padfoot: but realized that I had to keep that shit quiet

 

Moony: Jesus Christ! That’s horrible!

 

Moony: That’s awful! I am SO sorry that happened to you, Padfoot.

 

Moony: Your parents are awful!

 

Padfoot: lol ten pence?

 

Moony: Padfoot, this is serious.

 

Padfoot: I know I know

 

Padfoot: I just

 

Padfoot: I can’t tell prongs

 

Moony: Padfoot… Do you fancy Prongs?

 

Padfoot: prongs?!?

 

Padfoot: no! 

 

Padfoot: ew

 

Padfoot: what?!

 

Padfoot: that’s gross

 

Padfoot: dude he’s like a brother to me

 

Moony: I dunno, I just figured that might be why you’re so upset about his girlfriend…

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: I’m just

 

Padfoot: it’s always been the two of us

 

Padfoot: prongs and I

 

Padfoot: and now

 

Padfoot: well he’s found someone else

 

Padfoot: and I get left behind

 

Padfoot: and it’s shit

 

Padfoot: I fucking hate it

 

Padfoot: and I hate him

 

Padfoot: and I know it’s not his fault

 

Padfoot: and he has every right to have a girlfriend and to date her and to fall in love and shit

 

Padfoot: and it just sucks

 

Padfoot: because I know I’ll never be able to have that

 

Moony: What? Why?

 

Padfoot: why what?

 

Moony: Why won’t you ever be able to have that?

 

Padfoot: I’m a bloody fairy

 

Padfoot: poofs like me don’t actually get to fall in love and be happy

 

Moony: Alright, let’s get one thing straight here.

 

Moony: (It’s the only thing that will be straight here)

 

Moony: I just admitted to you that I’m also… Well, that I also fancy blokes. 

 

Moony: So when you say stuff like that? You’re also talking about me.

 

Moony: When you make fun of gay people? That’s making fun of me.

 

Moony: I get that your instinct is self deprecation. It’s mine too. 

 

Moony: But you need to understand that when you say homophobic stuff like that, you’re also hurting me and making me feel worse about myself.

 

Moony: Padfoot?

 

Moony: You still there?

 

Padfoot: i’m sorry

 

Moony: It’s okay, Pads. It really is. 

 

Moony: It’s all okay. It’s okay to be scared. And it’s okay to not know what the future is gonna bring. And it’s okay to not want to tell Prongs about any of this. 

 

Moony: And I care about you. A lot.

 

Moony: And you can always talk to me about any of this. I promise.

 

Padfoot: thanks

 

Moony: Padfoot, you will find love. You will. You’re not hopeless. You’re not… well, you’re not any of those terrible things your parents made you feel like. You’re amazing.

 

Moony: You’re smart. So smart. That’s one of the things I like most about you. And you’re kind. You’ve been such a good friend to me. Right from the start…

 

Moony: And any guy that gets to have you as a partner is lucky. 

 

Moony: So just remember that, okay?

 

Moony: Pads?

 

Padfoot: I’m here…

 

Padfoot: thank you moons

 

Moony: You’re welcome

 

Moony: Hey… it’s getting kind of late…

 

Padfoot: can you stay a bit longer?

 

Padfoot: please?

 

Moony: Oh… yeah, yeah, of course.

 

Moony: Gonna bring my laptop into bed with me. If I stop replying, I’ve fallen asleep.

 

Padfoot: that’s fine

 

Moony: Sorry in advance if that happens…

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: How many am I up to now?

 

Padfoot: you’re the one who’s supposed to keep count

 

Moony: Ahaha, okay, I’ll count in the morning. Think I’ve made it to a pound?

 

Padfoot: possibly

 

Padfoot: wouldn’t put it past you

 

Moony: Ahaha

 

Padfoot: anything exciting planned for tomorrow

 

Moony: Not really…

 

Moony: You?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: hey moons…

 

Padfoot: you up?

 

Padfoot: you probably fell asleep

 

Padfoot: night moons

 

Padfoot: thanks for everything

 

Padfoot: just...

 

Padfoot: thank you

 

Padfoot: so much

 

Padfoot: see you tomorrow

  
  



	15. Chapter 15

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Moony: Hey Padfoot

 

Padfoot: surprised you're still talking to me…

 

Moony: Shut up. Of course I'm still talking to you.

 

Moony: Who else is gonna put up with my nerdy nonsense?

 

Moony: Or watch shows with me? 

 

Moony: Gotta keep you around, at least a bit longer.

 

Padfoot: hey

 

Padfoot: thanks for last night

 

Moony: For what?

 

Padfoot: you know…

 

Padfoot: listening to me

 

Padfoot: hearing me out

 

Padfoot: being understanding

 

Padfoot: not getting mad at some of the shit I said

 

Moony: Any time, Pads. 

 

Moony: And I really mean that.

 

Moony: You can talk to me any time you need to.

 

Padfoot: thanks

 

Padfoot: so…

 

Padfoot: tonight's boardgame night

 

Padfoot: and I kinda don't want to go

 

Padfoot: this'll be the first time since we moved to this place that we'll have a stranger with us

 

Moony: It'll be fine, Padfoot. I know it's daunting. I get that you're scared.

 

Padfoot: I'm not scared

 

Moony: Okay, nervous. Whatever.

 

Moony: It'll be okay.

 

Moony: And I'll be right here to talk to whenever you need. 

 

Moony: You can say you're going to the bathroom or something and come say hi, and I can talk you down if you want.

 

Padfoot: you're telling me you're gonna spend all night by the computer waiting for me in case I want to talk to you?

 

Padfoot: that's stupid

 

Moony: Don't flatter yourself, I'm not at the computer for you. I'm here because I literally have nothing better to do.

 

Padfoot: ok good

 

Padfoot: for a moment there I thought you were a really great friend

 

Moony: Well then, I'm glad I dispelled that notion.

 

Moony: It'll be fun, Pads. Just try to relax and not get too stressed. 

 

Moony: And remember, she's as scared of you as you are of her.

 

Padfoot: I'm not scared

 

Padfoot: and I doubt that

 

Moony: What, you wouldn't be nervous if your boyfriend invited you to hang out with his friends and his best mate hated you?

 

Padfoot: that requires me having a boyfriend

 

Moony: And it requires your boyfriend having friends.

 

Moony: You make a fair point.

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: only a loser without friends would ever date me

 

Moony: I was joking!

 

Moony: I'm sorry…

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: Shove it up your arse.

 

Padfoot: oh damn moons

 

Padfoot: never heard you swear before

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: I've corrupted you

 

Padfoot: the devilishly handsome fiend has corrupted the sweet innocent moony

 

Moony: Oi, who said I was sweet and innocent?!

 

Padfoot: your writing style

 

Moony: oh, shut up.

 

Moony: Twat.

 

Padfoot: alright

 

Padfoot: got to go endure an evening of Prongs and Doe

 

Padfoot: kill me now

 

Moony: Have fun, Padfoot!

 

Moony: Remember, I'll be here if you need me.

 

Padfoot: red alert! 

 

Padfoot: moons you there?

 

Moony: Yeah, what's up?

 

Padfoot: one hour in and I'm ready to kill her

 

Padfoot: prongs just spent the past thirty minutes trying to explain colonists of cortaan to his stupid girlfriend!!

 

Padfoot: I've never been more frustrated in my life

 

Moony: Deep breaths, Pads.

 

Padfoot: I know how to fucking breath moony

 

Moony: Padfoot! 

 

Moony: Don't get mad at me, I'm trying to help.

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Moony: Take a deep breath and focus. So what? She doesn't know the game? She's going to learn it and you guys are going to play. Cortaan is better with four people anyway.

 

Padfoot: you play?

 

Moony: Yeah, everyone plays Cortaan. Well… Everyone except Doe. But it's fine. It's an easy game to pick up and you guys will be having fun in no time. 

 

Moony: Just have a drink and let it relax you…

 

Padfoot: a drink?

 

Moony: Yeah, like a beer or something… doesn't that usually help calm people down?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: but I've never heard you talk about alcohol before

 

Moony: Ahaha… yeah…

 

Padfoot: I just assumed you didn't drink because of your lycanthropy

 

Moony: Ahahaha! You did your research!

 

Moony: Yeah, I can't drink on my Lupus meds… 

 

Moony: But I figured you did? Unless I'm assuming too much?

 

Padfoot: yeah on occasion

 

Padfoot: I'll have one tonight in your honour lol

 

Moony: Ahaha, sounds good.

 

Moony: Now go back out there and enjoy Colonists!

 

Padfoot: hey mooooons

 

Moony: Hey?

 

Padfoot: defnitely shoukd not have taken your advixe

 

Moony: Oh god, are you drunk?

 

Padfoot: looooll jist a nit

 

Moony: I'm sorry…

 

Padfoot: TEN PENCE!!!!1!

 

Moony: Ahahaha, okay.

 

Padfoot: naaaaaaah its not your fault

 

Padfoot: we always drink on boarfgme night

 

Padfoot: jus usually nit this much!!!!

 

Padfoot: its cause prongs and doe and tney were all smoochy and I was sick if it so I had a bit morenthsn usual

 

Moony: Oh my god, you're pissed.

 

Prongs: shit up

 

Moony: Ahahahaha!

 

Moony: So does this mean I get to interrogate Drunk Padfoot?

 

Padfoot: no need to jnterrogate ill alwaus be hinest with uou moons

 

Moony: Ahahaha

 

Padfoot: fuuuuuck in so horby

 

Moony: Wow, talk about too much information.

 

Padfoot: I jus wanna get laid yoj know?

 

Moony: Um… yeah? I guess?

 

Padfoot: just gotta fins a guy whod actually wanna habr sex eith mr!

 

Moony: Okay, I think it's time for Drunk Padfoot to go get some water and go to bed.

 

Padfoot: noooooooooooo

 

Padfoot: i wanna talk to my moooooooons!!!!

 

Moony: Tomorrow, Padfoot. We'll talk tomorrow. I promise.

 

Padfoot: nut I have wooork tomorrow

 

Moony: Then we talk after work, you idiot. 

 

Moony: I'm heading to bed now. You should too. Good night, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: goodnight moon!!!!!!

 

Padfoot: goodnight chair

 

Padfoot: goodnight mush

 

Padfoot: i dont remember tjr rest

 

Padfoot: byyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

  
  
  



	16. *Chapter 16

Moony: How's the hangover?

 

Padfoot: ugggggghhh

 

Moony: That bad, eh?

 

Padfoot: I'm sorry about last night

 

Moony: Ahahaha, don't be! You were hilarious!

 

Padfoot: I was an idiot

 

Padfoot: remind me to never get that drunk again

 

Moony: Deal.

 

Padfoot: lol 

 

Padfoot: I talked a lot about sex there at the end didn't I…

 

Moony: Ahaha, yeah… apparently you were quite "horby" last night!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: I really am an idiot

 

Moony: But you're my idiot!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Moony: Hey Pads...

 

Moony: Can I… admit something to you?

 

Moony: Something I've never really talked to anyone about before?

 

Padfoot: anything

 

Padfoot: you can always talk to me about anything

 

Moony: Um… I've never actually… been with anyone before.

 

Padfoot: as in…

 

Moony: Been with… you know…

 

Padfoot: you're a virgin?

 

Moony: Thanks for putting it delicately.

 

Padfoot: there's nothing to be ashamed of moons

 

Moony: Yeah there is. I'm 21. I'm bi and so far in the closet I'm practically in Marnia. I don't think… I mean, I'll never really get the chance to do anything. Not any time in the foreseeable future.

 

Padfoot: I hate it when you talk about yourself that way

 

Padfoot: you're so clever

 

Padfoot: and so caring

 

Padfoot: any guy would be lucky to have you

 

Moony: I can't think of a single guy that would ever want to "have" me.

 

Padfoot: I would

 

Moony: haha

 

Padfoot: I'm not kidding moons

 

Moony: You have no idea what I look like!

 

Padfoot: I don't need to know what you look like to know that I'm falling for you

 

Padfoot: moons?

 

Padfoot: moony are you there?

 

Padfoot: shit shit shit shit shit

 

Padfoot: I totally scared you off

 

Padfoot: oh god I've ruined everything

 

Padfoot: our friendship was good and then I had to go and say a stupid thing like that

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: moons?

 

Moony: Just… let me type for a second, okay?

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Moony: I'm worried you only said that because that's what you thought I wanted to hear

 

Moony: And I don't want you doing that. Don't say things just because you think I want to hear them.

 

Padfoot: moons when have you ever known me to do that?

 

Padfoot: I don't say anything I don't mean

 

Moony: How…

 

Padfoot: how what?

 

Moony: How are you falling for me? You barely know me! And you have no idea what I look like! I could be hideous for all you know! I'm seriously not that good looking!

 

Padfoot: I don't give a fuck

 

Padfoot: talking to you makes me happy

 

Padfoot: being with you makes me happy

 

Moony: Congratulations, you've just described friendship.

 

Padfoot: how often do you want to kiss your friends?

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: it's not just friendship if you want to wrap your arms around them

 

Padfoot: if you want to know what they taste like

 

Padfoot: what they feel like

 

Moony: What are you saying?

 

Padfoot: I already told you

 

Padfoot: I'm falling for you

 

Padfoot: now just…

 

Padfoot: either tell me you like me back or you don't

 

Padfoot: cause this limbo fucking sucks

 

Moony: Yeah...

 

Moony: I do.

 

Moony: I do like you. Like… a lot.

 

Moony: I think I get what you mean when you say you're "falling for" me.

 

Padfoot: even though you have no idea what I look like?

 

Moony: I don't think it matters…

 

Padfoot: god

 

Padfoot: I wanna kiss you so badly right now

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: I hate not being there beside you

 

Padfoot: does that make me weird?

 

Moony: No… I get what you mean.

 

Moony: I… kinda wish I was there beside you right now. 

 

Padfoot: with my arms around you

 

Moony: Your lips pressed against mine.

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: we should stop

 

Padfoot: talking about this I mean

 

Padfoot: we can talk about other stuff

 

Moony: What? Why?! I just confessed my feelings for you!

 

Padfoot: I know and I feel the same way

 

Padfoot: we established that

 

Moony: Then why do you want to change the subject?

 

Padfoot: just… away from the kissing and the snuggling and shit…

 

Moony: …

 

Padfoot: it's… you know… I dunno…

 

Moony: No, I don't know.

 

Padfoot: it's kinda got me a bit…

 

Padfoot: and I didn't want things to be awkward or anything

 

Padfoot: it's fine

 

Padfoot: ignore me

 

Padfoot: nevermind

 

Moony: Pads, are you okay?

 

Padfoot: yeah I'm good

 

Moony: Okay… 

 

Moony: Umm…

 

Moony: So…

 

Padfoot: fuck I made things weird again

 

Moony: No! Things aren't weird. We're fine. Right? We're fine?

 

Padfoot: we're more than fine

 

Padfoot: I finally told you how much I care about you

 

Padfoot: and I found out that you like me the same way

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Moony: And that even though you have no idea what I look like, you'd still want to kiss me. Which in and of itself is weird.

 

Padfoot: it's not weird

 

Padfoot: of course I'd want to

 

Moony: Mmm… so I can go back to imagining you here beside me?

 

Padfoot: of course

 

Padfoot: I'd always be there beside you if I could

 

Moony: With your arms wrapped around me?

 

Padfoot: squeezing you tight

 

Padfoot: keeping you safe

 

Moony: I'd be worried, though…

 

Moony: If we ever did meet for real.

 

Padfoot: what? why?

 

Moony: Well… you know…

 

Moony: I'm not really… experienced.

 

Padfoot: shut up moons

 

Padfoot: that doesn't matter to me

 

Padfoot: you know that

 

Moony: Have you?

 

Padfoot: have I what?

 

Moony: Ever been with a bloke?

 

Padfoot: moons…

 

Moony: Seriously! Have you?

 

Padfoot: we shouldn't talk about this now

 

Moony: Why not?

 

Padfoot: because I'm worried you won't like my answer

 

Moony: …

 

Moony: Well now you have to answer me, cause I'm terrified!

 

Padfoot: yes

 

Padfoot: I have

 

Moony: One?

 

Moony: Or more?

 

Padfoot: at the same time?

 

Moony: Pads…

 

Padfoot: I've been with guys in the past moons

 

Padfoot: I don't think it's a great idea to go into my sexual history right after I told you that I have feelings for you.

 

Moony: What's it like?

 

Padfoot: what?

 

Moony: Being with a guy.

 

Moony: Or… being with anyone.

 

Padfoot: umm

 

Padfoot: it's good

 

Padfoot: it's nice

 

Padfoot: moons why are you asking all this?

 

Moony: I dunno… I guess I was just thinking… about how it would feel for me to be with you…

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: yeah can we go back to talking about other things?

 

Moony: Why do you keep trying to change the subject? Do you not… want to do that with me?

 

Padfoot: what?

 

Padfoot: no!

 

Padfoot: literally the opposite

 

Padfoot: thinking about it

 

Padfoot: thinking about you

 

Padfoot: moons I'm kinda turned on?

 

Padfoot: and I know you probably don't want to do stuff in the chat or anything

 

Padfoot: so I kinda need a metaphorical cold shower

 

Moony: Who said I didn't want to do anything in chat?

 

Padfoot: …

 

Padfoot: what

 

Moony: I never said I wasn't up for that…

 

Moony: I mean, I've been sitting on these feelings for so long. And the guy I've had a crush on tells me he's falling for me? And I've liked you for so long and… well, maybe I've wanted to do this for a while, too.

 

Padfoot: jesus christ moons

 

Moony: You don't want to?

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: you have no idea

 

Padfoot: there's nothing I want to do more than to press my body against you

 

Padfoot: feel your skin on mine

 

Padfoot: kiss you like you've never been kissed before

 

Moony: I would very much like that.

 

Padfoot: you fucking dork

 

Padfoot: you'd very much like that

 

Padfoot: shit moons

 

Padfoot: if I could have my way with you I'd bite and tease and learn my way around your body

 

Padfoot: it would be mine and mine alone to do with what I please

 

Padfoot: maybe suck a mark into your neck so that everyone would know

 

Padfoot: moons?

 

Moony: Jesus

 

Moony: I get why you're studying English now…

 

Padfoot: shut up

 

Moony: Make me.

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: I would make you 

 

Padfoot: you know that?

 

Padfoot: I'd press you against the wall and keep my hand over your mouth

 

Padfoot: you wouldn't be able to make a sound

 

Padfoot: not a fucking word

 

Padfoot: still there moony?

 

Moony: yeah

 

Padfoot: have I made you lose your words?

 

Moony: can I… um…

 

Moony: oh god, this is gonna sound weird

 

Padfoot: do you want to touch yourself?

 

Moony: oh god yes

 

Padfoot: fuck moons

 

Padfoot: I'm losing my mind here

 

Padfoot: going crazy at the idea of you stroking yourself to me

 

Padfoot: fuck I'm so hard right now

 

Moony: me too

 

Padfoot: tell me what you're doing moons

 

Moony: what?

 

Padfoot: tell me what you're doing right now

 

Padfoot: how you're doing it

 

Moony: oh… ummm…

 

Moony: I'm masturbating?

 

Padfoot: fuck moons

 

Padfoot: can you be less sexy?

 

Moony: I didn't know what you wanted me to say!

 

Moony: I've never done this before!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: just… tell me how you're touching yourself

 

Padfoot: what you're doing with your hands

 

Padfoot: I can start if that's easier

 

Moony: mmm yes please

 

Padfoot: alright

 

Padfoot: well I have my cock in my hand

 

Padfoot: I'm stroking it slowly

 

Padfoot: imagining it's you holding onto me

 

Padfoot: and I'm circling my thumb around the tip

 

Padfoot: god it feels so good

 

Padfoot: imagining your mouth there

 

Padfoot: fuck moons I want you so bad

 

Moony: I want you too padfoot

 

Padfoot: what are you doing right now?

 

Moony: um

 

Moony: I'm rubbing my cock?

 

Moony: I don't… this…

 

Moony: This isn't for me...

 

Padfoot: hey if you don't want to you don't have to

 

Padfoot: it's okay

 

Moony: Yeah, I liked it better when you talked about stuff…

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: maybe you'd like it if I pressed my cock against you?

 

Moony: yeah

 

Moony: like that

 

Padfoot: I'd grab you by the hips and rub my cock against your tight little bum

 

Padfoot: mmm you'd be so tight for me

 

Padfoot: and you wouldn't have to worry

 

Padfoot: I'd be gentle with you

 

Padfoot: going slow

 

Padfoot: waiting until you started to moan

 

Padfoot: and beg for more

 

Moony: yes

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: thinking about what you're doing right now

 

Padfoot: it's so hot

 

Padfoot: mmm moony you're gonna make me cum

 

Moony: mmm yes come for me Padfoot

 

Padfoot: bloody hell moons

 

Padfoot: that was so hot

 

Padfoot: fuck I just came so hard

 

Padfoot: moony?

 

Moony: Yeah, I'm here.

 

Padfoot: did you finish?

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Padfoot: mmm good

 

Padfoot: I'm glad

 

Moony: Yeah… me too.

 

Padfoot: you're perfect moony

 

Padfoot: you know that?

 

Moony: I'm really not.

 

Padfoot: shut up

 

Padfoot: there's nothing you can say that would ever change my mind

 

Padfoot: ever

 

Padfoot: you're my moony

 

Moony: :)

 

Padfoot: lol are you falling asleep?

 

Moony: ya

 

Padfoot: well then

 

Padfoot: good night moons

 

Padfoot: x

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time EVER trying text-based smut! I still can't tell if it's sexy or awkward! XD
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for any weirdness. It turned out to be a lot harder than I thought it would be!


	17. Chapter 17

Padfoot: hey

 

Padfoot: moons?

 

Padfoot: moony you around?

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: are we still on for watching sas tonight?

 

Padfoot: c'mon moons it's gonna start soon

 

Padfoot: guess not

 

Padfoot: well

 

Padfoot: hope you're okay

 

Padfoot: getting kind of worried

 

Padfoot: hopefully I'll talk to you tomorrow


	18. Chapter 18

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: off to work

 

Padfoot: hopefully I'll talk to you after

 

Padfoot: back

 

Padfoot: you there?

 

Padfoot: moony?

 

Padfoot: are we not watching basker tonight?

 

Padfoot: guess not

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: moons

 

Padfoot: are you ignoring me because of what we did the other night?

 

Padfoot: I'm sorry

 

Padfoot: I'm so fucking sorry

 

Padfoot: I didn't mean to do anything to ruin our friendship

 

Padfoot: I'm so sorry if I did

 

Padfoot: moony I just wish you'd talk to me

 

Padfoot: tell me what's going on

 

Padfoot: cause I'm really fucking worried about you

 

Padfoot: please moony

 

Padfoot: I'm so sorry


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a special "thank you" to Purplechimera, who helped me with this chapter and ensured that I tackled a sensitive subject with appropriate delicacy.

Moony: hey

 

Padfoot: jesus fucking christ moony!!

 

Padfoot: I thought I'd never hear from you again

 

Padfoot: are you okay?! 

 

Padfoot: what happened?!

 

Moony: I'm fine, Padfoot. Don't worry. It's nothing health related.

 

Padfoot: oh thank god

 

Padfoot: moony I am so fucking sorry

 

Moony: Shut up for a second, okay?

 

Moony: You have no reason to be sorry. None. 

 

Moony: You didn't do anything wrong, I promise.

 

Padfoot: then why the fuck have you been ignoring me for days?!

 

Padfoot: what the fuck?!

 

Moony: It's me who should be sorry.

 

Moony: I'm sorry for not responding earlier, I was sorting some things out…

 

Moony: And…

 

Moony: I'm sorry for what I'm about to say to you.

 

Padfoot: moony you're scaring the shit out of me

 

Moony: Can you just… let me type for the next bit? No interruptions?

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Moony: We met on the internet.

 

Moony: I really didn't think anything would come of it, so I didn't say anything earlier…

 

Moony: And we talked about stuff we liked and things we did and it just never came up.

 

Moony: And I'm not one to hide this from people, I'm really not. Like, I'm super open about it in my real life, I just…

 

Moony: I didn't expect any of this to happen and then it did and then…

 

Moony: And then I fell for you. And you said you fell for me. And it was so nice to hear that, that I didn't even stop to think to tell you…

 

Moony: And then we… well… in the chat… talking about sex and stuff… and I just… I realized that I had to talk to you about this…

 

Moony: And I just didn't know how…

 

Padfoot: are… you still there?

 

Padfoot: I don't want to interrupt but you haven't said anything in a while

 

Padfoot: moony what do you have to tell me?

 

Moony: um…

 

Moony: I know this means that I might lose you, but you deserve to know the truth, before you get too invested in anything.

 

Moony: I'm trans.

 

Padfoot: you're trans?

 

Moony: Yes. I'm trans. I used to have a female body and… parts. I've gone through some surgeries and been on testosterone since high school and stuff. It's all complicated...I mean… I say I've "gone through" this like it's past tense, it's not. I still go through it. And… it's part of who I am.

 

Padfoot: and that's why you freaked out and ignored me?

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Padfoot: and this is coming from the guy who was advocating me talking to prongs about what was bothering me?

 

Moony: …

 

Padfoot: why didn't you just talk to me?

 

Padfoot: instead of freaking out

 

Moony: Honestly? I thought I'd lose you…

 

Padfoot: what because you're trans?

 

Moony: Yes?

 

Padfoot: you think you're the only trans person I've ever met?

 

Padfoot: don't flatter yourself dork

 

Moony: Really?

 

Padfoot: moons I study english

 

Padfoot: how many straight cis english majors do you know?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Moony: But all those things you said when you came out to me? All the stuff you were worried about?

 

Padfoot: what I can't be emotional and spout shit my parents drilled into me?

 

Padfoot: you know I didn't mean any of it

 

Padfoot: and I said I was sorry

 

Padfoot: moons

 

Padfoot: I stand by what I said the other day

 

Padfoot: you're perfect

 

Padfoot: you're my moony

 

Moony: Despite me being trans?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: idiot

 

Padfoot: not despite anything

 

Padfoot: I'm crazy about you just the way you are

 

Padfoot: but I swear to god moons

 

Padfoot: if you go mia on me again I'm gonna kill you

 

Padfoot: cause you scared the fucking shit out of me

 

Moony: I'm so sorry, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: I'm not even gonna charge you for that one

 

Padfoot: I deserved that apology

 

Padfoot: fucking hell

 

Padfoot: I can't believe you stopped talking to me over that

 

Padfoot: you little shit

 

Moony: So… you still like me?

 

Padfoot: duh

 

Padfoot: and you still like me even though I'm cis?

 

Moony: Ahaha, yeah. I do.

 

Padfoot: good

 

Padfoot: cause I was scared for a moment

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: make me

 

Moony: Thanks Pads… 

 

Padfoot: for what?

 

Moony: For caring about me. For liking me despite my momentary freak out and lapse in judgement. For wanting to be my friend.

 

Padfoot: who said I wanted to be your friend?

 

Moony: ...You did?

 

Padfoot: oh I'm sorry

 

Padfoot: I thought I made it clear

 

Padfoot: I have absolutely no intention of being your friend

 

Padfoot: I would however like to be your boyfriend

 

Moony: I almost had a damn heart attack, Padfoot! Jesus!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: so?

 

Moony: So I've never met you in real life before? I have no idea where you live? How are we gonna date? Is that even possible?

 

Padfoot: where there's a will…

 

Moony: This is crazy. You're crazy!

 

Padfoot: crazy about you

 

Padfoot: date me

 

Padfoot: date me

 

Padfoot: date me moony

 

Padfoot: moons

 

Padfoot: you know you wanna

 

Moony: Fine!

 

Moony: I'll date you! Whatever that means! Not like anything will be different than it is now!

 

Padfoot: it'll be different in my heart

 

Moony: Idiot.

 

Padfoot: it also means I know you won't run away with any other guy

 

Moony: Oh yes. Because the boys are lined up at my door, waiting to sweep me off my feet.

 

Padfoot: I would be…

 

Padfoot: if I knew where your door was

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Moony: Alright, I have to go… I have a bit of catching up to do. I missed my damn class today.

 

Padfoot: what? 

 

Padfoot: why'd you miss class?

 

Moony: Damn anxiety. I was freaking out, okay?! I knew I'd have to have this conversation!

 

Padfoot: okay okay

 

Padfoot: it ended well

 

Padfoot: it's all good

 

Padfoot: drink some tea or something and relax

 

Padfoot: everything's gonna be fine

 

Moony: Thanks.

 

Moony: Okay… good night Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: night moons

 

Padfoot: x

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

 

**To: silvanus.kettleburn@wuc.com**

**From: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**Subject: phil101**

 

Hello Professor Kettleburn,

 

I have been feeling unwell this week and unfortunately have not been able to complete my assignment. I was wondering if you would be willing to give me and my partner an extension until next week? I can provide you with a doctor’s note if need be.

 

Thank you for your understanding,

 

Remus Lupin

  
  
  


**To: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**From: silvanus.kettleburn@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: phil101**

 

Hello Remus,

 

Not a problem. You can hand in your assignment next week. Feel better.

 

No need for a note.

 

Kettleburn

  
  


**To: silvanus.kettleburn@wuc.com**

**From: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: phil101**

 

Hello Professor,

 

Thank you very much. 

 

Remus

  
  


**To: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**From: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**Subject: phil101 assignment**

 

Hello Sirius,

 

I apologize for not contacting you earlier about this. I have been feeling under the weather recently and have been unable to work on the assignment. I have spoken with Professor Kettleburn and he has been willing to grant us an extension. I will also be unlikely to attend this week. 

 

Thank you for your understanding,

 

Remus Lupin

  
  


**To: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**From: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: phil101 assignment**

 

Hi Remus

 

Thanks for letting me know.

 

I’ve already started work on the assignment, but it would be good to meet up with you so that we can complete it together.

 

Hope you feel better

 

Sirius

  
  


**To: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**From: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: phil101 assignment**

 

Hi Remus,

 

Haven’t heard from you in a few days and I noticed you weren't in class today.

 

Prof gave us an extension. We have our assignment due next class. We should meet up to work on it.

 

Sirius

  
  


**To: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**From: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: phil101 assignment**

 

Hello Sirius,

 

My apologies. I was still unwell this morning and unable to attend class. I do, however, expect to be on the mend by tomorrow. 

 

When and where would you like to meet?

 

I'm on campus Monday through Friday, and generally available from 12:00-2:00.

 

Let me know if any of these times work for you.

 

Remus

  
  
  


**To: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**From: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: phil101 assignment**

 

Sounds good. 

 

How about tomorrow at noon in the library?

 

Let me know if you can’t make it.

 

S

  
  
  


**To: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**From: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: phil101 assignment**

 

Sirius,

 

Tomorrow in the Library sounds good. I will see you then.

 

Remus

  
  
  


**To: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**From: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: phil101 assignment**

 

hey

 

Sorry for the late notice. I forgot that I have a shift at work tomorrow. 

 

How about we start on the assignment on gougle words tonight and see how that goes?

 

I'll send you a link

 

S

  
  
  


**To: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**From: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: phil101 assignment**

 

Hello Sirius,

 

Thanks for letting me know.

 

That sounds like a good plan.

 

Remus

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Padfoot: hey moons x

 

Moony: Hey.

 

Padfoot: missed you

 

Moony: Padfoot, can you not be so…

 

Moony: Whatever it is you’re being?

 

Padfoot: what are you talking about moons?

 

Moony: I dunno… you’re being different. It’s weird.

 

Moony: I don’t like different.

 

Padfoot: you’re my boyfriend now

 

Padfoot: I can be all gross and lovey with you can’t I?

 

Moony: I just… I really just want things to be the same as they were before. I liked that. 

 

Moony: I really liked being able to come here and have you as my friend.

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: I’m sorry

 

Moony: Ten pence?

 

Padfoot: no that only applies to you

 

Moony: What? Why? That’s not fair!

 

Padfoot: I’m not the one with a problem moony

 

Padfoot: you’re the one who needs to break the habit

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: so

 

Padfoot: how was class?

 

Moony: Eh… not great. I mean, my classes were fine, but I’m gonna have trouble catching up on what I missed on Wednesday.

 

Padfoot: oh shit

 

Moony: Yeah… We have that group assignment, remember? And I’m partnered with that kid who can’t give a flying crap. So now I have to figure out how to do that with him.

 

Padfoot: maybe meet up in person?

 

Moony: Yeah, no, that’s not happening.

 

Padfoot: why not?

 

Padfoot: he can’t be that bad?

 

Moony: I tried, but he flaked.

 

Padfoot: that sucks

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Moony: Oh well, that’s just my problem to deal with. Hopefully we can get it done and out of the way. I want to get a good mark, it’s such an easy assignment.

 

Padfoot: good luck

 

Moony: Thanks.

 

Padfoot: so…

 

Padfoot: did you ever end up watching swords and sorcery? 

 

Padfoot: or basker?

 

Moony: No.

 

Moony: I’m sorry.

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: No! I’m actually sorry. I just… I didn’t mean to leave you high and dry like that… I know I promised to watch the show with you, and I feel like a douchebag for not being there.

 

Padfoot: it’s ok

 

Padfoot: I’m not mad

 

Padfoot: I was worried but I’m not mad

 

Moony: I’m sorry

 

Padfoot: ok that one you owe ten pence for

 

Padfoot: that was an extra one

 

Moony: FINE. 

 

Moony: Arse.

 

Moony: Anyway…

 

Moony: Did you end up watching them?

 

Padfoot: nope

 

Moony: What? Why?! 

 

Padfoot: I didn’t want to watch them without you

 

Moony: ...

 

Moony: Okay, that was kinda sweet.

 

Moony: You’re too damn SOFT, Padfoot!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: anyways we have the rest of the evening to do whatever we want

 

Padfoot: want to catch up on our shows before the internet spoils them for us?

 

Padfoot: I’ve been avoiding seenit for days

 

Moony: Yeah, I’d like that. 

 

Moony: Gimme a bit, I need to see if I can find a torrent for them.

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: lemme know when they’re done downloading

 

Moony: Will do.

 

Moony: So… how did things work out with Prongs and Doe?

 

Padfoot: eh…

 

Padfoot: prongs and I had that fight a while back

 

Padfoot: then we had boardgame night

 

Padfoot: then I got pissed

 

Padfoot: and I haven’t seen him since

 

Moony: Wait, what?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: he’s spent every night at her place I guess?

 

Padfoot: either that or he’s really good at avoiding me

 

Padfoot: which is entirely possible 

 

Padfoot: his door is closed

 

Moony: Padfoot, you need to talk to Prongs!

 

Padfoot: I did

 

Padfoot: that’s what started this whole mess

 

Padfoot: remember?

 

Moony: No, I mean talk to him about this! 

 

Padfoot: lol no

 

Moony: Padfoot, were you all alone these past few days?

 

Moony: When… when I wasn’t answering you?

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Moony: Jesus Christ… I’ve been an awful friend. I should’ve been there for you. I’m so sorry.

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Padfoot: you already apologized twice for that one

 

Moony: Stop joking around, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: I’m not joking

 

Padfoot: put ten pence in the jar

 

Moony: Fine. 

 

Moony: But you were worried about me and I wasn’t responding, and you DIDN’T talk to your best friend about it?

 

Padfoot: no?

 

Moony: Pads…

 

Moony: This is ridiculous!

 

Moony: Please talk to him. Just… be honest with him. About everything.

 

Padfoot: yeah no that’s not happening

 

Moony: I think you should tell him. 

 

Moony: I don’t just mean talking to him about Doe, I mean tell him everything.

 

Moony: About you being gay. About me. About us.

 

Moony: I think you guys need to have an honest chat in order to work things out.

 

Padfoot: so when’s that episode done downloading?

 

Moony: Padfoot, don’t change the subject.

 

Padfoot: moony

 

Padfoot: you’re my boyfriend

 

Padfoot: and you’re great

 

Padfoot: but I’m starting to get really frustrated

 

Padfoot: I don’t want to talk to prongs about this

 

Padfoot: you need to drop it before I get pissed off

 

Moony: Fine.

 

Padfoot: thank you

 

Padfoot: so is that episode done or what?

 

Moony: It’s done.

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: sas first?

 

Moony: Fine.

 

Padfoot: any thoughts about what might happen? 

 

Padfoot: this episode is supposed to be the huge battle scene

 

Moony: Dunno...

 

Padfoot: ok...

 

Padfoot: ready?

 

Moony: Yeah.

 

Padfoot: play

 

Padfoot: see?

 

Padfoot: it was rory

 

Padfoot: I was right

 

Padfoot: Moons?

 

Padfoot: oh shit

 

Padfoot: I did not see that one coming…

 

Padfoot: when the hell did kortan learn magic?

 

Padfoot: lol so rory did end up killing the goblin king

 

Padfoot: ok that episode was definitely not what I expected

 

Padfoot: am I the only one who wanted more people to die?

 

Padfoot: this was supposed to be some huge battle

 

Padfoot: I was hoping it would have an actual impact on the plot and the characters

 

Padfoot: but it just… ended

 

Padfoot: ok seriously moony

 

Padfoot: what the hell?

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: don’t ‘what’ me

 

Padfoot: you think I can’t tell when you’re pissed off?

 

Moony: I’m fine.

 

Padfoot: don’t be like that moons

 

Moony: Padfoot, let’s just watch Basker.

 

Padfoot: no

 

Moony: What do you mean, “no”?

 

Padfoot: I mean no

 

Padfoot: it’s my favourite show

 

Padfoot: I want to watch it with you when we can both enjoy it

 

Padfoot: not while you’re grumpy

 

Padfoot: we’ll watch it tomorrow

 

Moony: I'm not grumpy.

 

Moony: Anyway, isn’t tomorrow your boardgame night?

 

Padfoot: ya...

 

Padfoot: I doubt it's still happening

 

Padfoot: don't think prongs is actually gonna show up...

 

Moony: He will if you TALK TO HIM.

 

Padfoot: I wouldn’t put money on it

 

Moony: God dammit, Padfoot!! You are so stubborn! You’re insufferable sometimes, you know that?

 

Padfoot: so I’ve been told

 

Padfoot: and yet I’m not the one who confessed my feelings to someone and then refused to talk to them for three days

 

Moony: I said I was sorry! I feel AWFUL about that! You said you weren’t mad at me!

 

Padfoot: I’m not

 

Padfoot: I mean

 

Padfoot: I’m not thrilled at the whole situation

 

Padfoot: this past week has really sucked some major balls

 

Padfoot: but I get it

 

Padfoot: I get why you did what you did

 

Padfoot: and I can’t be mad at you for that

 

Padfoot: but I don’t like when you bug me and nag me about talking to prongs

 

Padfoot: it’s hypocritical

 

Padfoot: I’d have been way more inclined to do that if you had actually taken your own advice

 

Padfoot: but it’s clearly shit advice

 

Padfoot: or else you would have done it

 

Padfoot: moony?

 

Moony: I’m tired. I’m going to bed.

 

Padfoot: really?

 

Padfoot: just like that?

 

Padfoot: you call me insufferable and then you get pissy and run off?

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Padfoot: be that way

 

Padfoot: not the first time you suddenly left 

 

Padfoot: guessing it won’t be the last

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: I know you’re in bed

 

Padfoot: I just wanted to say that I’m sorry

 

Padfoot: I let my anger and frustration get the better of me before

 

Padfoot: I shouldn’t have done that

 

Padfoot: hope you see these in the morning and still actually want to talk to me

 

Padfoot: but I get it if you don’t...


	23. Chapter 23

Moony: Hi Padfoot.

 

Moony: Thanks for the apology.

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: again I’m really sorry

 

Padfoot: I was kind of a dick last night

 

Moony: Yeah, you were.

 

Padfoot: I shouldn’t have said that shit

 

Padfoot: it sounded like I resent you

 

Padfoot: I went back and read it

 

Padfoot: I sounded really fucking shitty

 

Padfoot: I don’t resent you moons

 

Padfoot: and I hate that I came off that way

 

Moony: It’s fine, Padfoot. I understand. 

 

Moony: I did something to hurt you. Even though it wasn’t intentional, it still made you upset. And I have to live with the consequence of that.

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: I was the dick here

 

Padfoot: you can't usurp my apology

 

Moony: I can and I will. 

 

Padfoot: so… can we talk about yesterday without you getting mad?

 

Moony: Why would I get mad?

 

Padfoot: you got kinda pissy last night

 

Moony: Pissy?

 

Moony: Excuse me?

 

Padfoot: moons 

 

Padfoot: when you start typing in one word answers I know something is up

 

Padfoot: I know I can’t see your face and we’re talking online and everything but you do an awful job hiding your emotions

 

Padfoot: why were you upset?

 

Padfoot: Moony?

 

Moony: I dunno…

 

Moony: I guess I didn’t like that you were getting angry at me for trying to help. You wanted to drop the subject so I dropped it. But I wasn’t happy about it.

 

Padfoot: it really means that much to you that I talk to prongs?

 

Moony: Well… yeah…

 

Padfoot: despite the fact that the last time I tried that it became a fight?

 

Moony: Did you tell him the whole truth the last time?

 

Padfoot: I talked to him

 

Moony: But you kept stuff from him. You only told him half the story.

 

Padfoot: I suppose 

 

Padfoot: would you be happier if I ‘told the whole story’?

 

Moony: Yes.

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: I will

 

Moony: Really?

 

Padfoot: you don’t get it yet do you…

 

Padfoot: I’d do anything to make you happy moons

 

Padfoot: if that means getting into a bitch fest with prongsy boy so be it

 

Moony: Padfoot…

 

Padfoot: I’m not kidding

 

Padfoot: you’re important to me

 

Padfoot: and if I can make you happy by doing something that easy who am I to say no?

 

Moony: Um... thanks.

 

Padfoot: you’re welcome

 

Padfoot: now can we watch our fucking show before seenit ruins it for me?

 

Padfoot: because it’s killing me moony

 

Padfoot: literally killing me

 

Padfoot: I am slowly dying by the minute

 

Moony: I don’t think it’s literally killing you, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: it is

 

Padfoot: every moment is one more moment closer to death

 

Moony: Jesus Christ, what the hell is wrong with you?

 

Moony: You’re so morbid!

 

Padfoot: my heart

 

Padfoot: it hurts

 

Padfoot: the pain

 

Moony: Shut up, you drama queen!

 

Padfoot: was that a crack at me being gay?

 

Moony: No, you idiot! That was me telling you to stop your bellyaching and load the bloody episode!

 

Padfoot: it’s loaded

 

Padfoot: ready?

 

Moony: Play.

 

Moony: Oh! The Great Library of Parzad! I forgot about that! Do you think it might have some info about Elania's child?

 

Padfoot: I don't know if they'd have kept a record of it

 

Padfoot: maybe?

 

Moony: Yes!! Yes yes!! Basker is gonna head to La Gordia to learn magic!! He's gonna meet his brother!

 

Padfoot: he should know by now that he can't raise the dead though

 

Padfoot: everyone knows that

 

Moony: And yet every character ever in any show seems to think they'll be the ones to finally do it!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: true

 

Moony: Yes!! I can't wait for next week's episode!!

 

Padfoot: same

 

Moony: So… are you doing boardgames tonight?

 

Padfoot: not sure yet

 

Padfoot: haven't seen prongs

 

Padfoot: but like I said

 

Padfoot: when I do see him I'll talk to him

 

Padfoot: hopefully he won't have his doe with him

 

Moony: Thanks, Pads.

 

Padfoot: x

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: I'm actually gonna call him

 

Padfoot: so I'm heading off

 

Padfoot: I'll let you know what happens tomorrow

 

Moony: Okay. Good luck, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: thanks

 

Padfoot: night

 

Padfoot: x

 

Moony: Bye!

 


	24. Chapter 24

Padfoot: hey

 

Prongs: what

 

Padfoot: just saying hey

 

Prongs: fuck off sirius

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: not quite the response I was expecting

 

Prongs: what were u expecting? a warm welcome?

 

Prongs: youve been a fuckin cunt for the past few weeks and im fucking sick of it

 

Padfoot: Ya…

 

Padfoot: about that

 

Padfoot: I’m sorry

 

Prongs: sorry my arse

 

Padfoot: I am

 

Padfoot: I was hoping to talk to you about things actually

 

Padfoot: you home?

 

Prongs: no

 

Padfoot: can I call you?

 

Prongs: no

 

Padfoot: ok can I talk here then?

 

Prongs: no

 

Padfoot: gonna talk anyway

 

Padfoot: a lot of this is gonna be stuff that I’d rather say in person tbh

 

Padfoot: so I’d really like to do that if you’re willing

 

Prongs: im not

 

Padfoot: ok then

 

Padfoot: I’ve been a jealous prat

 

Prongs: u think?

 

Padfoot: ya…

 

Padfoot: I kinda hated the idea of losing you

 

Padfoot: you’re my best mate

 

Padfoot: and I didn’t want that to disappear as soon as you started dating some girl

 

Padfoot: but that’s what’s happening now

 

Padfoot: and it sucks balls

 

Prongs: u think id ever stop being ur friend cause i found a girlfrind?

 

Prongs: ur an arse

 

Prongs: and an idiot

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Prongs: ur gonna have to apologize to lily too u know that?

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Prongs: todays friday

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Prongs: i dont wanna miss boradgame night

 

Prongs: its tradition

 

Prongs: and wormys relying on us

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Padfoot: same

 

Prongs: so lily and i will be over at our usual time

 

Prongs: u better have an apolog beer

 

Padfoot: I will

 

Padfoot: but before you come

 

Padfoot: there’s some stuff I need to talk to you about without your girl here

 

Prongs: anything u can say to me u can say to her

 

Padfoot: not this

 

Padfoot: this is some really private stuff

 

Prongs: k what is it

 

Padfoot: dude I really wanna talk about it in person

 

Prongs: then itll have to wait until after lily leaes tonight

 

Prongs: cause im heading there with her

 

Padfoot: okay

 

Padfoot: I made a promise

 

Padfoot: I’m just gonna get it out now

 

Prongs: promise? wat?

 

Prongs: wat the shit are u talking about pads?

 

Padfoot: I’m kind of seeing someone

 

Prongs: seriously?

 

Padfoot: ya…

 

Padfoot: it’s kinda complicated

 

Prongs: how come yoube never mentioned her?

 

Prongs: y were u acting so stupid around lily if u had a girlfriend?

 

Padfoot: well… 

 

Padfoot: for one thing it’s not ‘her’

 

Padfoot: it’s ‘him’

 

Prongs: oh

 

Prongs: shit

 

Prongs: rlly?

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Prongs: i had no idea

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Prongs: have u always been gay?

 

Prongs: or whatever it is u are?

 

Padfoot: ya pretty much

 

Padfoot: always been gay

 

Prongs: have u ever had a crush on me?

 

Padfoot: ew

 

Padfoot: don’t flatter yourself

 

Prongs: good

 

Prongs: then i dont really give a fuck

 

Prongs: u can do whatever u want in bed

 

Prongs: as long as u keep the door closed and the music loud

 

Padfoot: you don’t hate me?

 

Prongs: no

 

Prongs: y would i e ver hate u?

 

Prongs: ur my brother

 

Prongs: being gay doesnt change that

 

Padfoot: thanks prongs

 

Prongs: so when do i get to meet this bloke

 

Prongs: an is that why youve been such a tosser lately?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: kinda been dealing with these weird feelings and shit

 

Padfoot: and about you meeting him...

 

Prongs: what too embarassed of ur bro to bring ur bf home?

 

Padfoot: not exactly…

 

Padfoot: we

 

Padfoot: well we kind met on the internet

 

Prongs: like online dating?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: more like randochat

 

Prongs: lol wut?

 

Padfoot: it wasn’t really supposed to be anything

 

Padfoot: i was just chatting with this bloke and whatever

 

Padfoot: and we kept chatting

 

Padfoot: but 

 

Padfoot: i kinda started getting feelings and shit

 

Prongs: mate we dont really talk about feelings 

 

Prongs: this is weird

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Padfoot: but he says I should be honest with you

 

Padfoot: and tell you the truth and shit

 

Prongs: so ur talking to me about ur feelings cause internet guy said u should

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Prongs: and u apologized to me cause he said u should?

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Prongs: and u decided to talk to me about being gay because he said u should?

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Prongs: damn pads

 

Prongs: youve never listened to me a day in ur life

 

Prongs: how the hell did he get u to listent o him?

 

Padfoot: honestly

 

Padfoot: I have no idea

 

Prongs: shit

 

Prongs: u must really like this guy

 

Padfoot: ya…

 

Prongs: does he at least live in the uk?

 

Padfoot: he does actually

 

Prongs: r u gonna meet him?

 

Padfoot: one day

 

Padfoot: for now I think we’re just doing what we’re doing

 

Padfoot: he’s kinda shy so I think he’s happy with how things are

 

Prongs: whats his name?

 

Padfoot: don’t get mad

 

Prongs: dude is his name james?!

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: ew

 

Padfoot: i mean

 

Padfoot: his name’s moony

 

Prongs: what kind of hippy name is moony?

 

Padfoot: we don’t actually know each other’s real names

 

Prongs: the fuck?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: he knows me as padfoot

 

Padfoot: I know him as moony

 

Padfoot: it started as a dumb privacy thing cause internet

 

Padfoot: and it kinda just stuck

 

Padfoot: and we’re too far along to ask each other’s real names

 

Padfoot: so we do nicknames

 

Prongs: ur not dating

 

Padfoot: I did ask him out

 

Prongs: this isnt dating

 

Prongs: dating is going to the movies or dinner

 

Prongs: dating is getting to know someone

 

Prongs: this bloke isnt ur boyfriend

 

Prongs: hes some dude you cyber with online

 

Padfoot: dude

 

Padfoot: I’m opening up to you

 

Padfoot: can you be a bit more understanding?

 

Prongs: this is weird pads

 

Prongs: even for u

 

Padfoot: please?

 

Prongs: bloody hell i dont think ive ever heard u say please

 

Prongs: fine

 

Prongs: if u really like this bloke ill try to be more understanding

 

Prongs: but i still think this shit is weird

 

Prongs: i just dont want u to get hurt pads

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Padfoot: and I appreciate that

 

Padfoot: I won’t

 

Padfoot: he’s a great guy prongs

 

Padfoot: and it would be cool if you could meet him one day

 

Prongs: ya

 

Prongs: one day

 

Padfoot: thanks for being cool about this

 

Prongs: no prob

 

Prongs: k lily and i are gonna head out

 

Prongs: c u in a bit

 

Padfoot: bye 

 

Padfoot: wait wait wait

 

Padfoot: btw

 

Padfoot: please don’t tell your girl about this

 

Prongs: y not?

 

Padfoot: I’m just not ready yet to be that out of the closet 

 

Padfoot: you know?

 

Prongs: shes my girlfriend pads

 

Prongs: youve got to get used to taht

 

Padfoot: I know I know

 

Padfoot: but I just

 

Padfoot: I want to be able to come out on my own time at my own pace

 

Padfoot: please

 

Prongs: fine

 

Prongs: but i dont like hiding things from her

 

Prongs: so make that pace not too long 

 

Prongs: k?

 

Padfoot: I’ll try

 

Padfoot: thanks

 

Prongs: np

 

Prongs: c u soon

 

Padfoot: bye again

 


	25. Chapter 25

Padfoot: heeeeyyyyyy moooooooons

 

Moony: Are you drunk again, Padfoot?

 

Padfoot: lol nooooo

 

Padfoot: lol yaaaaaa i am

 

Padfoot: hows my moony moon

 

Moony: I'm fine. Are you okay? Things okay with you and Prongs?

 

Padfoot: mooooore tjan ok!!!!1

 

Padfoot: i told jim im gay

 

Padfoot: jist like uou asked!!!

 

Moony: Ahahaha, and?

 

Padfoot: and je wants tk meet uou!!!

 

Padfoot: also he didny really care wjicj is gooood

 

Moony: Ahaha, I'm not really sure how you want us to go about meeting each other?

 

Padfoot: je has instachat!!!!

 

Moony: Oh goody.

 

Moony: You should go drink some water and go to bed, Pads. 

 

Padfoot: naaaaah

 

Padfoot: not wjen ibe got my mooonyyy

 

Moony: Ahaha. Okay, I'll stay for a bit.

 

Padfoot: moooons 

 

Padfoot: do you think its weird thst we dont know eaxhotjers names or faces or stiff?

 

Moony: I mean, I guess? A bit?

 

Padfoot: we shoulf!!!

 

Moony: Honestly, I kind of like this. I know it's a bit strange, but… like, it doesn't make sense but I feel a bit safer with us being Padfoot and Moony. 

 

Moony: I don't mean safer as in Internet safety… I mean safer as in this is our place. Outside, in the real world, I'm that person with that name… in here? I'm Moony. I get to be me, exactly as I want to be.

 

Moony: Part of me is scared that once we see each other, once we know each other's names, the spell will break and that magic will disappear.

 

Moony: You know?

 

Padfoot: no im waaaay too drunk for that

 

Padfoot: im sooorry

 

Moony: Ahaha, ten pence.

 

Padfoot: noooooooo!!!!!

 

Padfoot: mooons

 

Moony: Yes, Padfoot?

 

Padfoot: i wanna kiss you

 

Moony: Ahaha, yes Padfoot. I know.

 

Padfoot: and i wanna snog uou

 

Moony: Yup.

 

Padfoot: and i wanna know what uour cock tastes like

 

Moony: Okay Padfoot. Settle down. 

 

Padfoot: noooo we sjould wank it again i liked thst

 

Moony: Yeah, no. Not while you're drunk. Absolutely not.

 

Padfoot: whuyyyyyyyyy

 

Moony: Well, for one thing, this is all really awkward for me? Like, the other night? I had never done anything like that before… I don't really want it to be a thing that we do when you drink… it should be… I dunno… intimate?

 

Moony: Not to mention that while you may be turned on right now, I most definitely am not.

 

Padfoot: i could tirn you onnn

 

Moony: Oh, I sincerely doubt that. Your mistyping and difficult to read messages aren't exactly sexy.

 

Moony: Go to bed, Pads. We'll do that another day.

 

Padfoot: promise??

 

Moony: Yes. Happy?

 

Padfoot: yessss

 

Padfoot: i was kinfa worried ypud never want to do that again moons

 

Padfoot: but i wsnt to be able to do that witb uou

 

Moony: Ahaha, okay Padfoot. 

 

Padfoot: cause if i had you in r eal life I wpuld snog uou at ebery abailqnle opportunity

 

Moony: Yes yes.

 

Padfoot: mmmmmooony

 

Moony: That's me.

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Moony: Okay, Padfoot. Go to bed.

 

Moony: And drink some water.

 

Moony: Not necessarily in that order.

 

Padfoot: okay darling

 

Moony: Ew. That is not a nickname I like.

 

Padfoot: whaaat?? Whyyyyy??

 

Moony: I don't know, it's just weird…

 

Padfoot: but I love uou!!!

 

Padfoot: moooooonnyyyyyyyy

 

Padfoot: where did uou go?!?!!???

 

Moony: I'm here, I'm here.

 

Moony: Just a bit… shellshocked is all…

 

Padfoot: lol what??

 

Moony: You know we've never actually said "I love you" to each other, right?

 

Padfoot: we haven?

 

Padfoot: well thats stupid why habrnt we?

 

Moony: Because we've barely known each other for three weeks?

 

Padfoot: tnats stupid

 

Padfoot: i do tjough

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: love you

 

Padfoot: i do love uou

 

Moony: Can you stop, please?

 

Padfoot: whyyy??

 

Padfoot: im jist sauing my feelinga

 

Moony: Yeah, well, I really never imagined any of this happening while you're drunk and it's honestly kind of uncomfortable for me. 

 

Moony: Just go to bed, Padfoot.

 

Moony: I'm logging off now.

 

Moony: Goodnight.

 

Padfoot: goodnightmoons

 

Padfoot: mwaaaa

 

Padfoot: tjat was a kiss

 

Padfoot: byeeee!!!!1!!!!

 


	26. *Chapter 26

Padfoot: hey

 

Padfoot: I'm sorry

 

Padfoot: I just went through last night's chat

 

Moony: Hey

 

Moony: It's fine. The ramblings of a drunk idiot, right?

 

Moony: Pads?

 

Padfoot: I meant what I said.

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: I meant what I said, Moons. 

 

Moony: Padfoot, are you sure now is the time to do this?

 

Padfoot: why not?

 

Padfoot: it's out of the bag

 

Padfoot: why not tell you properly?

 

Padfoot: I was kind of tactless

 

Padfoot: but it was honest

 

Moony: Why not? Because you're probably hung over. I'm kind of tired. It's been a long week for both of us…

 

Padfoot: it has hasn't it…

 

Padfoot: I thought I lost you this week moons

 

Moony: But you didn't. I'm right here.

 

Padfoot: I know. And I'd like you to stay here.

 

Moony: I will, Pads. Don't worry.

 

Padfoot: ok good

 

Moony: So how was boardgame night? Did things go well with Prongs in the end?

 

Padfoot: ya actually

 

Padfoot: things went great

 

Padfoot: I told him everything

 

Padfoot: about me being jealous

 

Padfoot: about me being gay

 

Padfoot: about you

 

Padfoot: that we're dating

 

Moony: How did he take it?

 

Padfoot: well he does think it's weird

 

Padfoot: you and I…

 

Padfoot: since we haven't met each other irl yet

 

Padfoot: but he's trying to be supportive

 

Padfoot: and he says he's fine with me being gay as long as he doesn't have to hear me bone any blokes lol

 

Padfoot: though I think he'd have felt that way about me boning chicks tbh

 

Moony: Ahaha.

 

Moony: So…

 

Moony: He doesn't approve of us?

 

Padfoot: I didn't say that

 

Padfoot: I think he just needs time to get used to it

 

Padfoot: I think us going only by nicknames weirds him out

 

Padfoot: but your reasoning makes sense

 

Moony: Thanks for understanding.

 

Moony: So the games were fun?

 

Padfoot: really fun ya

 

Padfoot: we ended up talking a lot and drinking

 

Padfoot: less boardgames than usual

 

Padfoot: I ended up just telling doe and wormtail and they were also super cool with it

 

Padfoot: I think each time I tell someone it gets a bit easier y'know?

 

Padfoot: lol doe even offered to introduce me to a friend of hers

 

Padfoot: of course I said no

 

Padfoot: but it was a nice thought

 

Moony: Are you sure you wouldn't be happier with a guy who you can be with in real life? Especially now that you're officially out of the closet?

 

Padfoot: what?

 

Padfoot: of course not

 

Padfoot: idiot

 

Padfoot: firstly 

 

Padfoot: I wouldn't be out of it wasn't for you

 

Padfoot: you gave me the courage I needed

 

Padfoot: and support

 

Padfoot: secondly 

 

Padfoot: I don't think I could ever be happier

 

Padfoot: I've never felt this way before

 

Padfoot: I'd like to keep that thank you very much

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: you make me happier than I've ever been moons

 

Padfoot: and there is no one else that I want to be with

 

Padfoot: in real life or cyberspace

 

Padfoot: so doe's friend can suck it

 

Padfoot: just not mine

 

Moony: Ahaha

 

Moony: Thanks, Pads. That's really sweet.

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: it's the truth

 

Padfoot: anyways

 

Padfoot: what're you up to today?

 

Moony: Uggh… I'm supposed to have my friend over…

 

Padfoot: rose?

 

Moony: Yeah.

 

Moony: I just… I don't have the spoons for it

 

Padfoot: … what?

 

Moony: Oh, haha, you've probably never heard that term.

 

Moony: Okay, I'll try to explain it…

 

Moony: With my lupus, things tend to hurt a lot of the time. Everything is exhausting. Getting out of bed is hard. Eating three meals a day is hard. Leaving the house is hard. I just don't have the energy for everything that a lot of "normal" people have.

 

Moony: Someone on the internet once used an analogy of having a bunch of spoons in your hand, and you lose a spoon for every activity you do. Like getting out of bed? One spoon. Making breakfast? One spoon.

 

Padfoot: why spoons? 

 

Moony: Honestly, I think it's just what she had on hand.

 

Padfoot: that's kinda stupid

 

Moony: Anyway, that's not the point. The point is that I have a limited number of spoons that I have access to per day. If I need more, I can borrow some from tomorrow, but then I have even less spoons tomorrow. Does that make sense?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: why couldn't it be poker chips?

 

Padfoot: or dollars?

 

Padfoot: why spoons?

 

Moony: I don't know! It just is! It's not my analogy!

 

Moony: Anyway! The term has been adopted for use for things like physical disabilities or anxiety or other stuff. I use it sometimes.

 

Moony: With all the stress from this week and yesterday's appointment, I really just don't have the energy to socialize…

 

Padfoot: so you're out of spoons?

 

Moony: Basically

 

Padfoot: can I give you some?

 

Moony: Ahaha, I'm afraid not.

 

Padfoot: also… appointment yesterday?

 

Moony: Oh, just testosterone shots.

 

Moony: That's not weird for me to talk about, is it?

 

Padfoot: no of course not

 

Padfoot: just wanted to make sure it wasn't anything more serious

 

Moony: Don't worry, I'd tell you if it was.

 

Padfoot: good

 

Padfoot: so can you tell rose you're out of spoons?

 

Moony: I could… but she's been having a rough go at it recently, apparently her boyfriend's flatmate hates her so she's been avoiding their flat altogether.

 

Moony: I want to be able to be there for her… 

 

Padfoot: you know you need to look out for yourself too right?

 

Moony: Yeah, yeah… I know.

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: I have to go to work

 

Padfoot: if you don't want rose over tell her

 

Padfoot: talking

 

Padfoot: I learned it from you

 

Moony: Ahaha, thanks for the advice. See you tonight, Pads.

 

Padfoot: see you

 

Padfoot: x

 

Padfoot: back

 

Moony: How was work?

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Padfoot: prongs and doe came in near the end of the shift to drive me home

 

Padfoot: she's okay I guess

 

Moony: I'm glad you're finally getting along with her.

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: how was hanging with rose?

 

Moony: Pretty funny, actually. She wanted to set me up. Says I've been single for too long.

 

Padfoot: what did you say?

 

Moony: I said no. What else would I say?

 

Padfoot: did you tell her about me?

 

Moony: Sort of. I didn't tell her that we met on RandoChat. She's pretty protective, I think she'd freak out if I told her that.

 

Moony: I told her we met through online dating. 

 

Moony: eSymphony or something

 

Padfoot: as long as she knows you're not on the market

 

Padfoot: cause you're not

 

Padfoot: you're mine.

 

Moony: Yeah yeah. She knows. Not single. 

 

Padfoot: and she doesn't think it's weird that we haven't met?

 

Moony: Not really, no. I mean, she knows I'm really shy and awkward in real life. And she knows that I have anxiety and stuff. It makes sense for me to date a guy I don't have to see in real life.

 

Padfoot: oh

 

Moony: "Oh"?

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: oh

 

Moony: "Oh" as in…?

 

Padfoot: as in "oh does that mean you won't ever want to see me irl?"

 

Moony: What? No! Of course not!

 

Moony: It just means that this is a much easier way for me to get to know someone! 

 

Moony: If we had met in real life first, it would have taken a lot longer for me to fall for you. I don't like going out. Being around people can be really exhausting for me. I don't have the spoons for that.

 

Moony: But chatting online with you? Pads, you don't take any spoons. Being around you doesn't take my energy. It just… Feels right. And I think that's made easier by the fact that I get to chat with you via text.

 

Moony: Does that make sense?

 

Padfoot: I hate the spoon metaphor

 

Padfoot: but it makes sense

 

Padfoot: so 

 

Padfoot: you would still want to meet me one day right?

 

Moony: Yeah, of course.

 

Moony: One day.

 

Moony: But this is what I need for now. 

 

Padfoot: that's cool

 

Padfoot: I'm patient

 

Padfoot: I'll just have to find someone else to suck my dick in the meantime

 

Moony: Screw you.

 

Padfoot: oh come on

 

Padfoot: you know I'm kidding

 

Moony: Wanker.

 

Padfoot: dork

 

Moony: Twat.

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Moony: Yeah?

 

Padfoot: speaking of sucking dicks…

 

Moony: Subtle.

 

Padfoot: what?

 

Padfoot: can I help it that speaking to my boyfriend makes me horny?

 

Moony: Yes. Yes you can.

 

Padfoot: come on

 

Padfoot: let's get frisky

 

Moony: "Get frisky"?

 

Moony: You're so weird.

 

Padfoot: you were into it last week

 

Moony: Ugh, don't remind me. It was so embarrassing.

 

Padfoot: why? It was hot

 

Moony: It was… weird.

 

Padfoot: hey we don't have to do anything you don't want to

 

Padfoot: I just figured it would be a fun use of a saturday night

 

Moony: Your version of "fun" differs pretty drastically from mine.

 

Padfoot: what you don't think me wrapping my arms around you would be fun?

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: you wouldn't want me to snuggle up behind you and kiss your neck?

 

Padfoot: give you a big squeeze and make you feel all safe and cozy?

 

Moony: Okay, I'll admit, that does sound pretty appealing.

 

Moony: I am a sucker for cuddles.

 

Padfoot: I knew it

 

Padfoot: I bet you still have a childhood teddy

 

Moony: …

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Moony: Dick.

 

Padfoot: lol I totally guessed right

 

Padfoot: I know you so well moons

 

Padfoot: just like I know that you probably love neck kisses

 

Padfoot: my breath tickling your ear

 

Moony: Lies and slander.

 

Padfoot: search your feelings moons

 

Padfoot: you know it to be true

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: you were right you know

 

Moony: About what?

 

Padfoot: I'm an english major because I am quite good at describing things

 

Padfoot: can you imagine my fingers lazily running up and down your arm?

 

Padfoot: almost imperceptible touches

 

Padfoot: my other arm tucked under your head

 

Padfoot: as we're pressed together, perfectly aligned, two bodies so in sync that they breathe almost as one

 

Moony: Okay, yeah, that does sound pretty nice.

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Moony: Yeah?

 

Padfoot: let me know if I ever say anything to make you uncomfortable ok?

 

Moony: Okay.

 

Padfoot: I'm serious about this

 

Padfoot: anything at all

 

Padfoot: I know body dysmorphia can be really hard and I just don't want to say anything that might make it worse

 

Moony: Wow. You did your research… Yeah, thanks. I'll let you know if you say anything I'm not comfortable with.

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: I just wanted to make sure I understood everything as best I could in case you needed someone to talk to

 

Moony: Thanks Pads.

 

Padfoot: you are so welcome my moonbeam

 

Moony: Okay, that nickname is weird. 

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: shut up and get over here

 

Padfoot: back into my arms

 

Moony: Fine.

 

Padfoot: back to me lazily kissing you across your shoulder

 

Padfoot: nuzzling your neck

 

Padfoot: warm breath tickling against your skin

 

Padfoot: you know what the problem with spooning is?

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: you'd be able to feel just how turned on I was at all times

 

Moony: Ahahaha

 

Moony: Your boner would be pressed against my bum.

 

Padfoot: exactly

 

Padfoot: I wouldn't be able to hide it from you

 

Moony: That's okay, you wouldn't have to. I wouldn't mind helping my Padfoot out.

 

Padfoot: oh?

 

Moony: Yeah. While you're cuddling up to me and kissing me, I'd probably reach a hand back to tease you a bit.

 

Padfoot: mmm

 

Padfoot: how would you tease me?

 

Moony: I mean, your cock would be right there, just waiting for me. What's a guy to do other than take it in his hands?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: guess you have no other choice

 

Moony: I'd be subtle at first, wouldn't really do anything at all, I'd wait for your breath to catch as I teased you. That would be my favourite part.

 

Padfoot: mine too

 

Padfoot: so what happens next?

 

Padfoot: my breath catches

 

Padfoot: you know how much I want you

 

Padfoot: what do you do with me?

 

Moony: I'd obviously turn around.

 

Moony: Face to face with you.

 

Moony: Perfectly positioned to grab your cock and kiss you at the same time.

 

Padfoot: yes

 

Padfoot: fuck I'd love that so much moony

 

Padfoot: would you be okay with me touching you?

 

Padfoot: make you feel good?

 

Moony: yeah

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: are you touching yourself right now?

 

Moony: maybe

 

Padfoot: you know how I know?

 

Moony: how?

 

Padfoot: your grammar always gets worse when you do 

 

Moony: shut up

 

Padfoot: I'm also touching myself

 

Padfoot: the idea of you with my cock in your hand

 

Padfoot: fuck it is irresistible

 

Padfoot: I can't help it

 

Moony: thinking of you stroking it to me is so hot

 

Moony: imagining us together, with you making me feel good

 

Moony: the way you'd kiss me

 

Padfoot: fuck moons I want you so badly

 

Padfoot: I wanna fuck you

 

Padfoot: would you like that?

 

Padfoot: if I turned you around, running my cock against your arse

 

Moony: yeah

 

Padfoot: would you want me inside of you?

 

Moony: yes

 

Padfoot: well then

 

Padfoot: you'd better ask nicely

 

Moony: please

 

Padfoot: please what?

 

Moony: please padfoot. I need you inside of me

 

Padfoot: mmm

 

Padfoot: I'd be happy to oblige

 

Padfoot: fuck moons

 

Padfoot: youre gonna make me cum

 

Moony: I'm getting close pads

 

Padfoot: fuuuuck

 

Padfoot: can I reach around and touch you while I fuck you

 

Moony: yes

 

Moony: I'd like that

 

Moony: I need that

 

Padfoot: stroking you off while I'm inside you

 

Padfoot: feeling you around me

 

Padfoot: bodies pressed together

 

Padfoot: fuck I need you to make me cum

 

Moony: I'm so close pads

 

Moony: I need you inside me

 

Moony: I need you to touch me

 

Padfoot: fuck moons keep going

 

Moony: padfoot

 

Moony: I need you

 

Moony: fuck me Padfoot

 

Moony: hard

 

Padfoot: fuck I just came so hard

 

Padfoot: did you?

 

Moony: not yet

 

Padfoot: then I'd better step up my game

 

Padfoot: would you want me to use my mouth to finish you off?

 

Moony: god yes

 

Padfoot: then I'd have to crawl between your legs and suck your cock as if my life depended on it

 

Moony: more

 

Padfoot: I'd have a finger or two in your arse

 

Padfoot: fucking you with my hand

 

Padfoot: watching you squirm as I sucked you off

 

Padfoot: waiting for you to start moaning my name

 

Padfoot: watching as you thrash against the bed

 

Padfoot: clinging to the bed sheets

 

Padfoot: grasping at anything you can hold

 

Padfoot: trying to make you cum

 

Padfoot: cum for me moons

 

Moony: oh god

 

Moony: that was so good

 

Moony: bloody hell

 

Padfoot: good

 

Padfoot: my job here is done

 

Padfoot: now we can go back to cuddling

 

Padfoot: my arms wrapped around you

 

Padfoot: keeping you safe

 

Moony: That would be perfect.

 

Padfoot: back to full sentences I see.

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: I'm quite proud of my achievements today

 

Padfoot: I made moony say "fuck"

 

Padfoot: this is my moony who doesn't ever swear

 

Moony: Shut UP!

 

Padfoot: I love you moons.

 

Padfoot: you don't have to say it back

 

Padfoot: but I know what I'm feeling

 

Padfoot: and I'm in love

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Moony: Yeah?

 

Padfoot: thanks for that

 

Padfoot: I needed that

 

Moony: Ahaha, you're welcome?

 

Moony: It's not like it was a one sided thing.

 

Moony: I enjoyed it too…

 

Padfoot: good

 

Padfoot: I'm glad

 

Moony: Hey Pads, kinda sleepy…

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: same

 

Padfoot: go to bed

 

Padfoot: get some rest

 

Padfoot: I'll see you tomorrow

 

Moony: G'night Pads.

 

Padfoot: night moons

 

Padfoot: x


	27. Chapter 27

Padfoot: morning moons

 

Moony: Good morning, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: glad you’re still here

 

Moony: What do you mean?

 

Padfoot: last time we did what we did last night you ran away for a few days

 

Moony: You’re a dick.

 

Padfoot: but you love it

 

Moony: Fine. Want me to leave? I have no problem going.

 

Padfoot: then who will watch swords and sorcery with me tonight?

 

Moony: Maybe Doe will. You should ask her.

 

Padfoot: ya maybe I will

 

Padfoot: she can bring that guy she wants to set me up with 

 

Moony: As if he’d want to be with you. You’re a total nerd.

 

Padfoot: good point

 

Padfoot: guess I’m just stuck with you

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Moony: Haha

 

Moony: Got any plans for today?

 

Padfoot: working then gonna practice guitar for a bit 

 

Padfoot: it’s been ages since I’ve done it

 

Moony: Oh, I totally forgot that you were trying to learn the guitar! We haven’t talked about that since our first conversation!

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: and since then I’ve spent every available moment chatting with you

 

Moony: Sorry…

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: Dammit… Fine.

 

Moony: Have you gotten any drawing done at all recently?

 

Padfoot: a bit

 

Padfoot: I’m actually working on something

 

Moony: Oh! Can I see it?

 

Padfoot: not until it’s done

 

Padfoot: it’s for you

 

Moony: Really?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Moony: That’s really sweet. Thanks.

 

Padfoot: lol don’t get your hopes up

 

Padfoot: it’s kinda shit

 

Moony: Liar.

 

Moony: And I hate you.

 

Moony: I’m way worse at drawing than you are.

 

Padfoot: yeah but I bet you could code circles around me

 

Moony: Yeah, probably. 

 

Moony: What time do you work? 

 

Padfoot: noon

 

Padfoot: so I’ll leave here at half past

 

Moony: Aw… that’s so soon.

 

Padfoot: is my moony gonna miss me?

 

Padfoot: that’s a new one

 

Moony: Don’t flatter yourself. You’re just the only person who wants to talk to me. 

 

Padfoot: fair enough

 

Padfoot: guess you scared rose off when you told her you didn’t want to date her friend

 

Moony: Ahaha, possibly. She didn’t seem too happy. Guess whoever she knows must be pretty desperate to be willing to date a guy he’s never met before.

 

Padfoot: lol imagine that

 

Padfoot: dating someone you’ve never even seen before...

 

Moony: Haha.

 

Padfoot: I thought that was pretty funny.

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: ok g2g

 

Padfoot: talk to you when I get back

 

Padfoot: x

 

Moony: Bye!

 

Padfoot: back

 

Moony: Welcome back.

 

Moony: How was work?

 

Padfoot: dull

 

Padfoot: but not awful

 

Moony: I suppose that’s the best you could hope for.

 

Padfoot: pretty much ya

 

Padfoot: do anything exciting while I was gone?

 

Moony: Yeah, actually. I went on this site called RandoChat and met this guy there, and now we’re dating. Sorry about that. Guess you’ll have to go find someone else.

 

Padfoot: oh damn

 

Padfoot: and just when I thought things were getting serious

 

Padfoot: guess i’ll have to give this engagement ring to someone else

 

Padfoot: I’ll ask doe if her friend is still available

 

Moony: You’d better be joking about that ring, because I am NOT saying yes to you. Not until I have at least five quid in the jar.

 

Padfoot: well what are you waiting for?

 

Padfoot: start apologizing

 

Moony: I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: you’re such a dork

 

Padfoot: I love you

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: sorry

 

Padfoot: that one slipped out

 

Moony: It’s fine

 

Padfoot: no it’s not

 

Padfoot: I know you’re not really ready for that

 

Padfoot: I have to respect that

 

Padfoot: sorry

 

Moony: Ten pence.

 

Padfoot: ya I’ll just mail that to you right now

 

Padfoot: what’s your address again?

 

Moony: 123 Hapless Victim of Stalkers Lane

 

Moony: London, UK

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: ten pence is on its way

 

Padfoot: oh speaking of hapless stalker victims

 

Moony: Where the hell is that sentence going?!

 

Padfoot: prongs mentioned he wants to meet you

 

Padfoot: you have your overprotective friends

 

Padfoot: I have mine

 

Moony: Um… Okay…

 

Moony: How?

 

Padfoot: iunno

 

Padfoot: I’m assuming we’d just have a group chat or something

 

Padfoot: he just wants to make sure you’re real I think

 

Moony: I feel pretty real…

 

Padfoot: you’d pass the turing test that’s for sure

 

Moony: Excellent. First step: pass the Turing Test. Next step: world domination!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: dork

 

Padfoot: so what do you think is gonna happen in this week’s episode

 

Moony: They’d better focus on Aaela and what’s happening in Eastland. I’m so curious about how they’re going to do Briar’s storyline and how she fits into Aaela’s arc. Especially since they revealed her a few episodes ago.

 

Padfoot: ya I hope they head away from the north

 

Padfoot: I was pretty disappointed in last weeks’ episode tbh

 

Padfoot: there really wasn’t enough impact from that battle

 

Padfoot: a good battle scene should have such an impact on the show and the characters that things aren’t ever the same after

 

Padfoot: this was the battle that they’ve been leading up to for this whole series

 

Padfoot: I’ve waited eight years for this

 

Padfoot: and it didn’t even leave a footprint

 

Padfoot: what kind of lazy writing is that?

 

Moony: I agree. If the battle had never happened, everything would still be basically the same. It’s honestly really frustrating. I can’t believe they let it get to this point. If you had told me last year that I would be bored by half way through this season, I’d call you crazy.

 

Padfoot: agreed

 

Moony: Anyway. Hopefully it’ll pick up. We still get to see what happens with Aaela’s drakes. She has the four of them and we know they should have four riders, one for each element. Aaela is obviously fire. Taft is probably water…

 

Padfoot: rory could be air

 

Padfoot: because she was trained in the house of wind

 

Moony: True!

 

Padfoot: and rocath might be earth

 

Padfoot: we don’t know enough about his backstory

 

Padfoot: but he did come from tharisdale which is known for its mining and metalsmithing

 

Moony: Oh, is that another thing from the books?

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: I forgot you haven’t read them yet

 

Padfoot: have you borrowed them from the library yet?

 

Moony: …

 

Moony: Not yet.

 

Moony: I’m sorry.

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Padfoot: and get them tomorrow

 

Padfoot: do it

 

Padfoot: read them

 

Moony: Okay, okay!

 

Padfoot: good

 

Padfoot: ok ready for the episode?

 

Moony: Hell yes!

 

Padfoot: BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA BA

 

Moony: Ahahaha! Dork!

 

Padfoot: what’s briar doing?

 

Moony: I think she’s trying to steal a scroll

 

Moony: anything in the books about it?

 

Padfoot: no

 

Moony: Wait how did they get to the water so fast?

 

Moony: Didn’t they say it would take weeks to get the boats ready?

 

Padfoot: guess a few weeks have passed?

 

Moony: But they said that last episode! And then the battle in the north… and now the boats are done? What?

 

Padfoot: lazy writing

 

Padfoot: it’s the only explanation

 

Moony: Dammit. I hate it when shows do that.

 

Padfoot: same

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: rocath is gonna get himself killed

 

Moony: I hope not. Then who will be Earth?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Moony: Eh… that wasn’t that good of an episode.

 

Padfoot: I agree

 

Padfoot: hopefully next week’s is better

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Moony: Okay Pads, I think I’m off to bed.

 

Moony: I’ll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: I’m working late tomorrow, so I might not be home as quickly as I usually am

 

Moony: That’s fine. I have some stuff to do at school anyway.

 

Padfoot: like borrowing books from the library?

 

Moony: Ahaha, yes. Like borrowing books from the library.

 

Moony: Night, Pads.

 

Padfoot: night moons

 

Padfoot: x


	28. Chapter 28

**To: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**From: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**Subject: philosophy assignment**

 

Hello Sirius,

 

Would you be willing to meet up at any point this week in order to work on the assignment in person? I feel like we have some details that would be easier to go over if we could talk about them. 

 

Let me know if and when you are available.

 

Remus

  
  


**To: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**From: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: philosophy assignment**

 

Hi

 

I work tomorrow until 5. Want to meet up after?

 

How about the Moondoe at Scottsdale and Dundas at 5:15? It’s right near school

 

S

  
  


**To: sirius.black@wuc.com**

**From: remus.lupin@wuc.com**

**Subject: Re: Re: philosophy assignment**

 

Sirius,

 

That sounds good. I’ll see you tomorrow at 5:15 at Moondoe Coffee. 

 

Remus


	29. Chapter 29

Remus arrived at the coffee shop fifteen minutes early.

 

In fact, Remus had a penchant for arriving everywhere fifteen minutes early. Remus hated being late, causing him to spend a lot of free time reading the books that he inevitably carried around in his bag. The only problem with arriving early to meetings with other people was the fact that most other people arrived late. Remus closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, hoping beyond hope that Sirius Black wouldn’t pull a “Lily Evans”, leaving Remus to wait at a table for over half an hour. 

 

Remus was only part way through the first chapter of Swords and Sorcery when he heard a familiar voice from behind the coffee bar.

 

“Yeah, I’ll see you at home, mate. Gotta meet with a classmate of mine.”

 

The book snapped shut as Remus’ head shot up, his shoulders tensing from anticipation and the anxiety associated with social interaction. 

 

He watched as Sirius ran a hand through his inky black hair, which fell past his shoulders. Remus had never seen his classmate outside of school, and he was surprised to notice the subtle details that he had never picked up on in the classroom. Sirius had piercing blue-grey eyes that were normally hidden behind his austentatious sunglasses. They were eyes that seemed to flicker across the room, searching for something that couldn’t be found. He had sharp cheekbones and a prominent jawline, broken up by an easy smile and subtle laugh lines. Sirius had dark stubble on pale skin, a strong juxtaposition that could be noticed from afar. He had multiple piercings on each ear, which became visible every time he tucked his hair behind them. Most importantly, Sirius Black had long hair. 

 

Remus had almost forgotten how attractive long hair was on a man, but Sirius managed to smack him in the face with a blatant reminder. It took every ounce of strength that Remus possessed not to stare in awe as black painted fingernails constantly wove themselves in and out of Sirius' silky hair. 

 

Then Sirius noticed Remus.

 

Remus looked away sheepishly, feeling the heat brewing under his cheeks. He busied himself by digging through his bag, pretending to search for his notebook and pencil.

 

“Hey.”

 

Remus looked up to find Sirius Black standing in front of the table, a wry grin spreading across his frustratingly handsome face. 

 

“Hello…” Remus managed to mutter, straightening himself up with a pencil gripped tightly in his hand. 

 

“How do you take your coffee?” Remus furrowed his brow at the question, not fully understanding the context. Sirius must have noticed his confusion, because his smile grew wider as he elaborated. “Coffee. It’s a coffee shop. I’m gonna grab some. How do you take yours?”

 

“Oh…” Remus had to think for a moment, pulling himself back to reality and away from Sirius’ startling eyes. “Um… milk and a bit of cinnamon.” He couldn’t help but notice Sirius’ eyes glance down and back up, his smile growing ever wider and softer by the moment.

 

“Unusual…” Remus couldn’t place Sirius’ tone; there was something about it that he didn’t recognize. “I like it. One coffee with milk and cinnamon, coming right up. I’ll be right back.”

 

In an instant, Remus was left staring at the back of Sirius Black’s leather jacket and pondering their interaction. This was a very different version of Sirius than Remus was expecting based on their limited conversations in class. 

 

As Sirius slipped behind the counter to prepare his drinks, Remus forced his attention back to his task at hand. He reached into his satchel and pulled out his laptop, placing it carefully on the wobbly table. Bending down to plug the laptop in, Remus couldn't help but notice the pair of Doc Martin's that appeared before him, followed by a gregarious laugh. 

 

"Whatya doing down there?"

 

Remus sat up and straightened his sweater before answering. 

 

"Laptop's old. It doesn't have a good battery life."

 

It was a boring response, and Remus knew his ears must have been glowing with embarrassment. He looked up at Sirius to gauge his reaction and immediately regretted that decision. 

 

Sirius was sitting on the table, an easy grin pulling at the corners of his mouth, a hand running lazily through his hair. Remus had never imagined himself as the type of person who would have a fondness for "bad boys", but there was something about Sirius that made his chest tighten and his stomach do somersaults. 

 

"Ready?" Sirius' smile never wavered as he handed a coffee cup to Remus, who gingerly took it with a muttered "thank you". 

 

Sirius laughed again before hopping off the table and seating himself in the chair across from his partner. 

 

"Are you ready to work on the assignment, Remus?"

 

Remus swallowed.  _ Hard _ . The way Sirius said his name was maddeningly charming. 

 

"Uh… yeah. Ready."

 

"Good!" Sirius procured a laptop of his own from a bag that seemed to Remus to appear out of nowhere. "So, I like what we've got so far, but I think we can do better…"

 

Remus watched as Sirius opened his laptop, his fingers dancing across the keys, his voice rich as honey as he talked about his ideas for the project. Remus brought his coffee to his lips and took a swig, hoping to stabilize his jittery nerves with a bit of caffeine and a momentary pause. When he set the coffee down, Remus immediately brought his focus to his own computer. Perhaps avoiding Sirius' penetrating stare and cheeky smirk would help him concentrate on the task at hand. 

 

"So, here we should have Theron talk about morality as it relates to faith. I think that will pull in some really interesting concepts from the other things Kettleburn talked about." 

 

"Mmhmm," Remus muttered, watching as the shared document before him wrote itself on his screen. Even Sirius' voice was proving to be too much of a distraction, and Remus was struggling to keep his calm demeanor and a steady heart rate. 

 

"What do you think of what I wrote?"

 

" _ Remus _ ?" The woman's voice came from across the room, excited and curious all at once. 

 

Remus felt his heart jump into his throat, beating so fast that he feared he might need the defibrillator that the baristas kept hidden behind the counter. Remus looked up to find Lily approaching him, hand in hand with an unfamiliar man that must have been her boyfriend.

 

"Remus! That  _ is _ you! What the hell are you doing here?!"

 

"Uh… Philosophy?" It was the only answer that Remus could muster in his state of extreme shock. Lily's boyfriend punched Sirius in the arm playfully and said something that Remus couldn't be bothered to listen to. Instead, he just stared at Lily, slack jawed, utterly confused.

 

Lily pulled the table beside Remus' closer to him and sat down next to her friend, beaming brightly at him. 

 

"Remus, this is James! James, this is my friend Remus!"

 

"Hey!" James nodded politely at Remus as he pulled up his own chair and sat down across from Lily, next to Sirius.

 

"And it seems like you've already met his flatmate, Sirius!" Lily smiled gently at Sirius, who nodded in her direction.

 

"The one…" Remus realized where he was and dropped his voice, leaning in close to his friend. "The one who  _ hated _ you?"

 

"Oh!" Lily laughed, tucking a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. "Yeah, that's all over with. Things are good now." Lily lowered her voice and leaned closer to Remus, so that their cheeks were nearly touching. "Although, this is the guy I wanted to set you up with… I see you're already  _ on _ a date, though! Good for— "

 

Remus pulled away, straightening himself up and fiddling with the hem of his sweater. 

 

"We're here for a project. We're in the same class together. Classmates. That's all. We have an assignment." 

 

Sirius and James both looked over at Remus, who must have sounded a lot more defensive than he intended. Remus immediately snapped his laptop closed and began fussing with his things, shoving them recklessly into his satchel. 

 

"But you guys look like you want to socialize. Which is fine. I should go anyway. Leave you be. Don't want to interrupt."

 

Sirius stared at Remus, concern creasing his features.

 

"You don't want to keep working on the assignment? We can tell Lily and James to leave us alone for a bit…"

 

"No no no no," Remus sputtered, trying to shove his laptop into the wrong pocket of his bag. "You stay, I'll go, we can always work on this later, it's not due 'till Wednesday, I'll leave you guys be, don't want to be a hassle…"

 

" _ Remus _ ," Lily said firmly, putting a hand on her friend's arm. He looked up into bright green eyes that were filled with worry. She took a deep breath and offered her friend an affectionate smile. "Remus, you should stay. You have an assignment to do. School should come first. James and I will join Sirius after."

 

"But—" Remus began, before Sirius' voice cut him off, soft and steady and full of understanding.

 

"It's okay, Remus… If you don't want to stay. We can meet tomorrow in the library. It's a bit more private there. Less…  _ interruptions _ ." Sirius shot his roommate a dirty look before turning back to his classmate, a kind smile replacing his usually cocky grin. "How does that sound?"

 

Remus stared at Sirius for a moment, trying to make sense of what had just happened. The Sirius Black that Remus had seen in class was so different than the man before him, Remus almost didn't believe they could be the same person. He glanced over at Lily, who was still staring anxiously at him, then over to James, who seemed thoroughly confused. 

 

With a slight nod, Remus turned back to Sirius and smiled for the first time all afternoon.

 

"Yeah… tomorrow. Library. What time?"

 

"How's noon?"

 

"Sounds good." Remus grabbed his satchel and lifted it onto his shoulder before standing up and turning to Lily. "See you later, Lils."

 

"Bye, Remus…" 

 

"It was nice to meet you," James offered as Remus began walking away. 

 

As he left the table, Remus couldn't help but hear his friend and her companions whispering about him. He focused on the door to the coffee shop as he headed towards it, forcing his mind not to worry about what they might be saying.


	30. Chapter 30

Padfoot: hey

 

Moony: Hey!

 

Padfoot: how was school?

 

Moony: Not bad, actually! 

 

Moony: How was work?

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Padfoot: same as usual

 

Padfoot: any idea what you wanna do tonight?

 

Moony: I have an assignment to finish up, but I'm down for watching something once I'm done.

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: msc8k?

 

Moony: Ahaha, I've really got you hooked on that, haven't I?

 

Padfoot: nah

 

Padfoot: there's just nothing better to watch

 

Moony: We could watch the TTS movies together if you wanted…

 

Padfoot: that's an idea…

 

Moony: Yeah, especially since number five is coming out next month. 

 

Moony: I always like rewatching them before the next one comes out.

 

Padfoot: dork

 

Moony: You know you love it.

 

Padfoot: I do

 

Padfoot: so I've got to download them

 

Padfoot: I don't own a copy

 

Moony: Okay, let me know when the download is ready!

 

Padfoot: will do

 

Moony: Hey Pads…

 

Padfoot: ya?

 

Moony: I have a… weird question.

 

Padfoot: …

 

Padfoot: ok?

 

Moony: do you have long hair?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: you're right

 

Padfoot: that's a fucking weird question

 

Padfoot: and it came from nowhere

 

Padfoot: you've never asked me what I looked like before

 

Padfoot: what made you ask that?

 

Padfoot: but yes

 

Padfoot: I do

 

Padfoot: is that a good thing or bad thing?

 

Moony: Oh, um… I was just thinking about Seith from the books, you know? And how he has long hair…

 

Moony: And I remembered just how good guys look with king hair...

 

Moony: Ahaha, yeah, it was a stupid question. I'm sorry.

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Padfoot: it wasn't stupid

 

Padfoot: and I'm glad you like long hair

 

Padfoot: guess I'll keep mine this way for you

 

Moony: Ahaha

 

Padfoot: does that mean I get to ask you a question about what you look like?

 

Moony: Oh… I guess…

 

Padfoot: you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to

 

Padfoot: I was just teasing

 

Moony: No, no… it's fine. I mean, you are my boyfriend I suppose. You deserve to know what I look like…

 

Padfoot: how bout just hair colour?

 

Moony: Umm… 

 

Moony: Brown?

 

Padfoot: like a light brown or a dark brown?

 

Moony: Somewhere in the middle? 

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: now I will stop every brown haired boy I meet and ask them if they're my moony

 

Moony: And I suppose I should do the same with those long hair guys!

 

Padfoot: who knows

 

Padfoot: we might even live in the same city

 

Moony: On the same block, even!

 

Padfoot: with the same neighbours

 

Moony: And the same friends!

 

Padfoot: lol can you imagine?

 

Moony: Talk about serendipity.

 

Padfoot: you know

 

Padfoot: if you did live beside me

 

Padfoot: I'd be over every single day

 

Padfoot: you wouldn't be able to get me to leave

 

Moony: Thank god for small miracles then…

 

Padfoot: sod off

 

Padfoot: wanker

 

Moony: I think if anyone here is a wanker, it would be you…

 

Padfoot: I seem to recall you doing your fair share of it the other night

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: make me

 

Moony: Now Pads, don't make me walk down the street and scold you!

 

Moony: Bad Padfoot!

 

Padfoot: I'm not a dog moony

 

Moony: I've never seen your face, how do I know that?

 

Moony: All I know is that you have long hair.

 

Moony: You could be one of those longhaired breeds!

 

Padfoot: damn

 

Padfoot: you caught me

 

Padfoot: now I have to go back underground

 

Padfoot: back into hiding

 

Padfoot: until the day that dogs can use the internet in peace

 

Moony: This conversation got really weird…

 

Padfoot: so fucking weird

 

Padfoot: why is it that you bring out the worst in me?

 

Padfoot: I swear I'm not usually this dorky

 

Moony: You misspelled "best".

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: movie's done downloading btw

 

Padfoot: has been for a while

 

Padfoot: I was just having too much fun to tell you

 

Moony: Great! Let's watch!

 

Padfoot: ready?

 

Moony: Play!

 

Moony: Damn… I forgot how young they all were back then…

 

Moony: It's so weird to see child actors grow up in front of you!

 

Padfoot: right?

 

Moony: Don't just STAND there! DO something!!

 

Padfoot: what do you expect me to do talk to it?

 

Moony: Ahahaha! We've seen this movie way too many times, haven't we?

 

Padfoot: speak for yourself

 

Padfoot: I've seen this movie the exact right number of times

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Moony: You're such a dork.

 

Padfoot: no you

 

Moony: TESSER!!!

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: I'll get you next time tesser

 

Moony: Ahahaha!!

 

Moony: Damn, I forgot how good that movie was. Don't get me wrong, it's nothing like the books… but it's still really fun to watch!

 

Padfoot: you know why right?

 

Moony: Why?

 

Padfoot: because they used hard effects rather than sfx

 

Moony: Okay…?

 

Padfoot: that's how movies stand the test if time

 

Padfoot: when movie studios try to use special effects and computer animation the movies feel dated after five years

 

Padfoot: but when they use good hard effects like masks and props and puppets and stuff everything still looks good years later

 

Padfoot: cretaceous park is an excellent example of that

 

Padfoot: there's a reason it's still fun to watch

 

Moony: That's actually a really good point… Cretaceous Park still looks pretty great… Those dinosaurs especially!

 

Padfoot: exactly

 

Padfoot: animatronics at their best

 

Moony: It's so cool that you notice this kind of stuff…

 

Padfoot: what can I say?

 

Padfoot: I'm a movie buff

 

Moony: And a dork.

 

Padfoot: obviously

 

Padfoot: but it takes one to know one

 

Moony: Ahaha!

 

Moony: Uggh… it's getting pretty late… I should head off soon.

 

Padfoot: ok see you tomorrow

 

Moony: Yeah! See you tomorrow! G'night!

 

Padfoot: night moons

 

Padfoot: x

 


	31. Chapter 31

Remus entered the library, clinging tightly to his satchel, keeping his eyes out for his Philosophy partner. He was determined to be less distracted than yesterday. He would buckle down, get some work done, and get home. No more soft grey eyes and sharp cheekbones. No more cocky smirks and fingers running through hair. Remus was not going to stare.

 

There was a brief moment when Remus sincerely regretted not exchanging numbers with Sirius, simply for convenience's sake, but those worries were washed away when he heard someone call his name.

 

He turned around to find Sirius Black walking towards him, napsack slung over one shoulder, hair tied back in a loose bun. He was grinning broadly as he nodded and held up a hand in greeting. Remus nodded back and couldn't help but smile in return. Something about Sirius' crooked grin was contagious.

 

"Hey Remus."

 

"Hey…"

 

Remus watched as Sirius' eyes scanned the tables, flitting about, searching for a quiet spot to work. 

 

"Oh! There's a spot!"

 

Remus glanced in the direction that Sirius was indicating and saw what his classmate was pointing at. It wasn't ideal, but it would suffice.

 

Remus and Sirius headed towards the couch in silence. It seemed smaller up close than it did from the library entrance. Remus swallowed hard, knowing that he would be stuck sitting directly next to Sirius, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh. 

 

Sirius plopped himself down first and opened his laptop, placing it on his legs. Remus followed suit, plugging his computer in behind the couch and sitting down next to Sirius. Their sides were pressed together and Remus could feel a lump forming in his throat. He took a deep breath and opened the file on his laptop, trying to focus on one thing: Philosophy.

 

"So," Sirius started, completely unphased that Remus was pressed firmly against him. "Wanna go over it from the start?"

 

"Yeah," Remus agreed, scrolling to the top. He couldn't help but notice that Sirius smelled like cigarettes and leather, with a hint of cologne that Remus had trouble placing. It was spicy and rich, making Remus' stomach tighten.

 

"Okay… I'll start as Theron. "It seems to me, Socrates, that it would be quite unfortunate to be an atheist. For those without faith are truly incapable of experiencing love."" Remus watched as Sirius' lips moved around the words, barely aware of what they were even saying. "Remus… it's your turn."

 

"Oh! Oh, yes. Sorry. Yeah… Sorry, one sec."

 

_ Ten pence. _

 

Remus tried to clear his thoughts and focus on his Socratic Dialogue.

 

""It sounds like being an atheist is an unfortunate state of being.""

 

""Atheists are indeed unfortunate people.""

 

""Sadly, I am more unfortunate than the atheists, for I do not even know the definition of faith nor the nature of belief. Thus, I would not be able to tell you whether or not love is possible without first having faith. So I ask you to help me and teach me something important.""

 

The boys continued, reading their assignment aloud and adjusting the wording there and there. When they got to the point where they had finished the day before, they managed to quickly pick up where they had left off. 

 

The more work they did, the easier it became for Remus to focus. Philosophy really was interesting, and although Remus took it to get a decent grade, he found that he was actually learning something in the class. Much to his surprise, Remus was also discovering that Sirius seemed to be interested in the subject as well, keen to push himself to write a dialogue that was both in depth and challenging. 

 

It wasn't until Remus felt his stomach rumble that he checked the time and realized how long they had been there.

 

"Sirius, it's already three! I have class in half an hour."

 

Sirius looked up from his computer and smiled at Remus, tucking a loose strand of inky black hair behind his ear. 

 

"Wow, so it is. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun."

 

"Yeah…"

 

Sirius' laptop clicked closed before he stood up. He reached a hand out casually, offering it to Remus, who hesitated for a moment before grasping it and letting Sirius help him up. 

 

"Go to class. I'll finish up this last bit and you can look over it tonight."

 

"Sounds like a plan," Remus answered, shoving his hands in his pockets and willing his cheeks not to turn red.

 

"Cool. See you tomorrow then…"

 

"See you."

 

Remus quickly packed up his things and threw his bag over his shoulder before heading out. As he walked towards the entrance of the library, he couldn't help but wonder if Sirius felt the same spark that he did when their hands had touched.

 


	32. *Chapter 32

Moony: Hey!

 

Padfoot: hey

 

Padfoot: how was school?

 

Moony: Good. You?

 

Padfoot: ya it wasn't bad actually

 

Padfoot: I'm starting to really enjoy my courses

 

Moony: That's awesome!

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: so… any idea what you wanted to do tonight

 

Moony: Oh, I had an idea or two…

 

Padfoot: go on then

 

Padfoot: do tell

 

Moony: Why don't you get over here and find out?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: this is new

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Moony: Prick.

 

Padfoot: hey I'm not complaining

 

Moony: Good. Now shut up and get your arse over here.

 

Padfoot: absofuckinglutely

 

Padfoot: my arse is all yours

 

Moony: Good. Now tell me what you'd want me to do with it.

 

Padfoot: I was definitely not expecting that...

 

Padfoot: I don't know what the hell has gotten over you but I fucking love it

 

Moony: That didn't answer my question, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: you're right sorry

 

Padfoot: I'd want you to fuck it moons

 

Padfoot: I'd want you to take my arse and fuck it 

 

Padfoot: hard

 

Moony: That's more like it.

 

Moony: You'd just want me to go at it then? No warm up? No foreplay?

 

Moony: Pity…

 

Padfoot: I take it back

 

Padfoot: give me whatever it was you had in mind for foreplay

 

Padfoot: you know I fucking love when you tease me

 

Moony: Okay.

 

Moony: I wonder if you'd mind if I used my mouth.

 

Moony: Make you squirm until you begged me to let you come.

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: yes

 

Moony: You'd feel my tongue running up and down your body, along your hips, down your thighs. I'd bite and tease while I had you bent over and spread out before me.

 

Padfoot: yes moons

 

Padfoot: more

 

Moony: I'd work my way right to your arse hole, teasing you with my warm breath before I actually did anything.

 

Moony: Are you touching yourself, Padfoot?

 

Padfoot: yes

 

Moony: Good. 

 

Moony: Are you touching your arse, pretending it's me there?

 

Padfoot: fuck yes

 

Padfoot: keep going moons

 

Moony: What's the magic word? 

 

Padfoot: please

 

Moony: That's better.

 

Moony: I suppose I could give in to you now, use my tongue, licking against your entrance. 

 

Moony: Would you be squirming for me?

 

Padfoot: yes

 

Moony: I'd keep going, more and more, eating you out.

 

Padfoot: fuck moons I need you so badly

 

Moony: How badly?

 

Padfoot: so fucking badly moons you have no idea

 

Moony: badly enough to suck my cock?

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: yes

 

Moony: good. get to it then

 

Padfoot: god dammit you're such a fucking tease

 

Padfoot: you know that?

 

Moony: that doesn't sound like cock sucking to me

 

Padfoot: mmm

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Padfoot: I'm on my knees

 

Padfoot: still panting from when you riled me up

 

Padfoot: my heart still pounding in my chest

 

Padfoot: I take your cock in my mouth and suck it for dear life

 

Padfoot: mmm sucking your cock like I'm born to do it

 

Moony: i run my fingers through your hair, pulling tight

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: I'm so close moons

 

Moony: need me to make you come pads?

 

Padfoot: fuck yes please

 

Padfoot: fuck me till I cum moons

 

Moony: since you asked so nicely

 

Moony: i guess i have no choice

 

Moony: id better turn you around and give you what you're begging for

 

Padfoot: yes

 

Padfoot: god yes

 

Moony: im so close pads

 

Moony: gonna come inside of you

 

Padfoot: keep going

 

Moony: you're so hot pads

 

Moony: I love watching you beg for me

 

Padfoot: jesus christ moony

 

Padfoot: that was so fucking hot

 

Padfoot: what the actual fuck

 

Padfoot: moons?

 

Moony: Yeah?

 

Padfoot: did you finish?

 

Moony: Yeah. :)

 

Padfoot: mmm good

 

Moony: Did you?

 

Padfoot: oh fuck ya

 

Padfoot: bloody hell

 

Padfoot: so who are you and what have you done with my moony?

 

Moony: Haha.

 

Moony: I dunno, I guess I was just… Thinking about you today and… needed some… release?

 

Moony: I'm sorry.

 

Padfoot: oh no don't you dare apologise for that

 

Padfoot: that was amazing

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: Ahahaha, okay.

 

Padfoot: moons you're so perfect

 

Padfoot: fuck I just want to fucking cuddle you to sleep

 

Moony: I wouldn't mind that.

 

Padfoot: but it's a little early for sleeping right now

 

Moony: I guess, yeah…

 

Moony: I shouldn't leave just yet...

 

Moony: We've just… never done that and continued a conversation before…

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: is that a bad thing?

 

Moony: No, I guess not… I just usually feel kind of awkward afterwards…

 

Padfoot: there's no need to feel awkward

 

Moony: It's weird… mutual masturbation… it's… a weird thing.

 

Padfoot: I don't think it's weird

 

Padfoot: I think it's hot

 

Padfoot: it's also the only way we can be intimate if that's something we want to do…

 

Padfoot: and it's definitely something I want to do

 

Moony: You're not wrong…

 

Padfoot: I'm never wrong

 

Moony: I guess… and, I mean, I do enjoy it…

 

Padfoot: good

 

Padfoot: so do I

 

Moony: So I guess there's no need to feel awkward…

 

Padfoot: none whatsoever

 

Moony: Okay.

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: glad we could clear that up

 

Padfoot: now get over here so we can watch a movie or something

 

Moony: Alright… Timetale Series 2?

 

Padfoot: I'd never say no to more tts

 

Padfoot: ready?

 

Moony: Yeah. Play.

 

Padfoot: I wish I had that ability…

 

Moony: What, time travel?

 

Padfoot: no to just stop time

 

Padfoot: I don't need to travel in it

 

Padfoot: I'm good just pausing it

 

Moony: I know what you mean…

 

Moony: All the good moments would last a bit longer…

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Moony: I like the second one!

 

Padfoot: me too

 

Padfoot: but the third is my favourite

 

Moony: Same!

 

Padfoot: ok I've got an early class tomorrow

 

Moony: Me too. 

 

Moony: I'll talk to you later!

 

Moony: Bye!

 

Padfoot: good night moons

 

Padfoot: x

 


	33. Chapter 33

Remus was running late for class.

 

He wasn't really running late, but in his mind, not being ten minutes early was just about as good as being late. 

 

So on Wednesday, Remus was only running five minutes early for Philosophy class.

 

By the time he entered the classroom, there were already a handful of students scattered about. Remus kept his head down and paid them no heed until he realized that one of those students was sitting in the chair next to his usual seat. 

 

The first thing Remus noticed were the black Dr. Martens, attached to legs that were covered in black skinny jeans and casually crossed. Remus' heart skipped a beat and he forced his eyes up, making contact with the two silvery pools that he couldn't seem to shake from his mind.

 

Sirius smiled softly at Remus and nodded in greeting.

 

Remus swallowed.

 

He could feel his chest tighten and his heart was hammering against his rib cage, liable to explode at any moment. He forced himself to smile and nod in return, still standing awkwardly beside his chair.

 

"Morning, Remus," Sirius offered, apparently enjoying the state of panic that he induced in Remus. He ran a hand through his dark hair and leaned back in his chair, as if he didn't have a single worry in the world.

 

"Morning," Remus mumbled in response, placing his bag on the ground and awkwardly trying to insert himself into the uncomfortable chair-desk hybrid that he loathed.

 

"I printed off the assignment and put it on Kettleburn's desk." Sirius inclined his head towards the professor's table, where a copy of their Socratic Dialogue sat, waiting to be opened. "You did a great job on that, by the way. I was surprised."

 

"You were— " Remus was taken aback for a moment by Sirius' words. "Why were you surprised?"

 

Sirius chuckled softly, his shoulders rising and falling, making the zippers on his jacket rattle. 

 

"Philosophy didn't seem like your kind of subject is all. Guess I was wrong."

 

Remus opened his mouth to argue, to defend himself, to get angry at Sirius for underestimating him, but the sound of his professor's voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

"Good morning, class!"

 

Remus closed his mouth, shot Sirius an angry glare, and turned to face the front of the classroom. 

 

"Oh! Excellent, thank you for this." Professor Kettleburn nodded at Remus and Sirius, lifting their assignment off the desk and putting it into his briefcase. He pulled out a stack of papers and turned to the class, a broad smile creasing his features. "Now that we have all the dialogues in, it's time for Assignment Two!"

 

Professor Kettleburn handed Sirius the stack of paper and returned to the front of the class. Sirius grabbed a copy for himself, placed a copy on Remus' desk and passed the stack back to the student behind him.

 

"Today we're going to begin our readings on determinism and free will. For your assignment, you will be getting into pairs and presenting a rhetoric to the class. One of you will argue that free will exists, the other that everything is predetermined. You must use the assigned readings as your resources. Make sure you work together on both arguments! Don't just have one person write one argument and vice versa!"

 

Remus felt a nudge to his left and turned to look at Sirius, who had a wry smirk creeping across his lips. 

 

"Wanna be my partner?" Sirius' voice was barely a whisper and Remus felt his stomach tighten; the idea of being partnered with Sirius again was surprisingly exciting.

 

Remus smiled and nodded, eliciting an enthusiastic grin from his classmate. Sirius turned back to face the professor, a slight redness spreading across his pale face. Remus' eyes immediately darted down to the assignment sheet in front of him as he focused on not letting his embarrassment show.

 

The lecture continued as Kettleburn droned on about determinism and how it related to various philosophers. Remus was furiously taking hand-written notes in his book, writing down everything his professor talked about. Every once in a while, Sirius would lean in and peek, making a snide comment about the state of Remus' penmanship.

 

"I'm surprised you can even read that," Sirius teased, the smell of cigarettes and leather permeating the air around Remus. "What does that even say?"

 

Remus rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile from his lips. 

 

"At least I'm taking notes. Remind me again why I agreed to be your partner?"

 

Sirius laughed quietly, leaning back in his chair. "I'm an auditory learner, Remus. You can't fault me for my learning style."

 

Remus raised an eyebrow and shook his head, his smirk growing ever wider. "Can I fault you for your fashion style, then?"

 

Sirius' laugh was a bit louder, earning him a reproachful look from the professor. "Who are you kidding? You love it!"

 

Remus felt his cheeks get warm and returned his focus to the page. He tried listening to what Kettleburn was saying, but his mind couldn't help but wander. The playful bickering between Remus and Sirius felt familiar and discomfort settled in the pit of his stomach, gnawing at him from the inside. Remus felt guilty, knowing full well that his banter with Sirius wasn't as innocent as he tried to convince himself. 

 

Remus tried to remind himself about Padfoot, about his boyfriend, about the man he had fallen for on the other side of the computer screen. He tried to focus on their words and their jokes and the things they talked about. 

 

_ I'm sorry, Pads _ .

 

Remus' grip tightened on the pencil as he realized the face floating through his mind was still Sirius'; It was his classmate’s face that he immediately went to when he tried to imagine Padfoot. 

 

_ "Ten pence," _ imaginary Sirius said, the typical smug half smirk plastered to his face.

 

"And so, Descart gives us an excellent example of compatibilism, where he believes that things can simultaneously be predetermined, but that human beings can exert their free will upon things. He divides things into the Body and the Mind, where the physical world is governed by certain factors and is therefore predictable and predetermined. What we choose to do with these predetermined events makes up what we know as free will, our ability to make conscious choices. In a nutshell, things happen to us that we have absolutely no control over. They happen because they’re meant to happen. We, as humans, don’t have control over what happens, we only have control over how we react to these events.”

 

Remus felt another nudge from his left and turned to face Sirius, his brow furrowing slightly.

 

“You’re not gonna write that down? Isn’t it important?”

 

Remus blinked. He blinked again. He looked down at his page and realized he hadn’t been taking notes on the lecture. He shrugged, pretending that he wasn’t worried. “I’m sure I can figure it out later.”

 

Sirius smiled and rolled his eyes. “So much for note taking.”

 

By the time the class had ended, the tension around Remus was palpable. As soon as the professor gave the class their leave, Remus practically leapt from his chair and frantically stuffed his notebook back into his bag, which was lying open on the ground. Sirius stood up casually beside a crouching Remus and gave him a gentle poke with his foot.

 

"Hey… you busy?"

 

Remus looked up, his mouth half open, trying to figure out what Sirius was asking. "Uh… I'm packing my bag?"

 

Sirius laughed and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't mean literally right now, you dork. I meant, like, after class. I wanted to know if you wanted to get coffee? Maybe get a head start on our assignment?"

 

Remus felt his face flush and immediately looked down, staring intently at the zipper he was struggling with. 

 

It was just coffee. It was just an assignment. Why did it feel so wrong?

 

"So...?"

 

Remus looked up, slightly dismayed that Sirius was still standing there. He was hoping that maybe his own awkwardness had scared his classmate off. "Uh… I shouldn't. I'm sorry. I've got… I have things… to do… that I have to do… um… I'm sorry…"

 

_ Ten pence. _

 

Sirius laughed again, offering Remus a hand. Remus hesitated before he grabbed it and allowed Sirius to help him to his feet.

 

"What, your girlfriend is waiting for you or something?"

 

" _ What _ ? No! I don't… I mean… no! I don't have a girlfriend or anything… no one is waiting… I just… there are things…" Remus' words trailed off into a mumble as Sirius continued to laugh.

 

"It's fine. We'll work on our assignment another time. Here…" Sirius handed Remus his phone. Remus held it in his hands, unsure of what to do with it. Was it for him? 

 

"Put your number in it!"

 

"Right. Yes. My number. So we can contact each other…"

 

"Yes," Sirius said slowly, raising an eyebrow at Remus. "So we can meet up? For the assignment?"

 

"Right. Yes. Assignment."

 

Remus flipped Sirius' phone open and added himself to the contacts before snapping it shut and forcing it back into Sirius' hands. Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but Remus quickly turned around. "Ok, gotta go. Sorry Sirius. I'll see you around!"

 

Remus practically bolted for the classroom door. The last thing he heard from Sirius was a very confused "goodbye _. _ "

 


	34. Chapter 34

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: moons you there?

 

Moony: Hey, yeah, I'm here.

 

Moony: Sorry.

 

Padfoot: you're home late

 

Padfoot: also ten pence

 

Moony: Yeah, I had some work to finish up at school…

 

Padfoot: cool cool

 

Padfoot: how was school today?

 

Moony: Good.

 

Padfoot: even that class with the kid you hate?

 

Moony: Yeah, it wasn't bad… He's actually not as awful as I used to think. He's kind of a good guy...

 

Padfoot: that's good to hear

 

Moony: How were your classes?

 

Padfoot: great

 

Padfoot: I'm really enjoying them

 

Padfoot: starting to make some friends which is nice

 

Moony: But no one you're gonna leave me for, right?

 

Padfoot: I mean… 

 

Padfoot: I make no promises

 

Padfoot: there's a girl or two that seem particularly into me

 

Moony: Oh thank goodness. I was planning to leave you for this guy from my class, and now I don't feel guilty about it.

 

Padfoot: MOONY!

 

Moony: I'm kidding! I was playing along with your joke!

 

Padfoot: don't even joke about that!!

 

Moony: But you were…

 

Padfoot: yeah but I was talking about girls

 

Padfoot: who I'm not even into

 

Moony: Don't give what you can't take, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: I mean…

 

Padfoot: at least you're not apologising

 

Moony: True…

 

Moony: Do I get to pick ten pence out of the jar?

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: you're such a dork

 

Padfoot: I love you

 

Padfoot: so...

 

Padfoot: abrupt change of subject

 

Padfoot: wanna meet prongs?

 

Moony: Like… right now?

 

Padfoot: it doesn't have to be right now

 

Padfoot: but it can be if you want

 

Padfoot: it's up to you

 

Moony: Yeah, I'd love to meet him at some point… now just seems… a little soon?

 

Padfoot: fair enough

 

Padfoot: how about tomorrow?

 

Moony: Sure…

 

Padfoot: there’s nothing to be afraid of

 

Padfoot: prongs is a cool guy

 

Moony: I’m not afraid.

 

Moony: Well… not exactly…

 

Moony: I just… I don’t want to “meet” him and then he hates me. What would I do? If your best friend hated me? That would be awful.

 

Padfoot: ok firstly

 

Padfoot: he won’t hate you

 

Padfoot: that’s literally impossible

 

Padfoot: because you’re amazing

 

Padfoot: so it’s a moot point

 

Moony: Pads…

 

Padfoot: but secondly

 

Padfoot: even if we were in an alternate universe where he did hate you

 

Padfoot: I’d tell him to bugger off

 

Padfoot: he’s my best mate

 

Padfoot: so that means he has to learn to like you

 

Padfoot: whether he wants to or not

 

Moony: You’re such a hypocrite.

 

Padfoot: what?

 

Padfoot: I’m nice to doe

 

Padfoot: we even had coffee together the other day

 

Padfoot: so ha

 

Moony: Was Prongs with you?

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: so

 

Moony: So that doesn’t count! You haven’t hung out with her one-on-one!

 

Padfoot: baby steps moons

 

Padfoot: baby steps…

 

Moony: You’re ridiculous.

 

Padfoot: hey

 

Moony: No, it’s endearing. I love it.

 

Padfoot: excellent

 

Padfoot: I’ll keep it up then

 

Moony: So… how do you wanna go about me meeting Prongs?

 

Moony: It’s not like we can bump into each other in a coffee shop or something…

 

Padfoot: I figured we could just start a group chat and go from there

 

Moony: Okay… That sounds like a good idea.

 

Padfoot: so...

 

Padfoot: complete change in subject again

 

Padfoot: wanna know what I just realized today

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: we’re complete idiots

 

Moony: You just realized that?

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Moony: Okay… what brought on this realization?

 

Padfoot: we forgot to watch basker on monday

 

Moony: Oh my god!

 

Moony: Oh my god, I completely forgot!!

 

Padfoot: we both completely forgot

 

Moony: How? What were we doing Monday that made us forget?!

 

Padfoot: uh…

 

Padfoot: we talked on here

 

Padfoot: we watched tts

 

Padfoot: I had work during the day

 

Moony: Oh! I totally remember…

 

Moony: I had met with my classmate at school… I must have been super distracted because of the assignment and everything… And we just got wrapped up in our conversation. 

 

Moony: Wow… I can’t believe I forgot that my favourite show was on…

 

Padfoot: wanna watch it now?

 

Moony: Yes! Sure!

 

Moony: Lemme find a torrent for it and download it.

 

Padfoot: ya I gotta do the same

 

Moony: What happened in the last episode again?

 

Padfoot: basker’s heading to la gordia to learn magic

 

Padfoot: probably necromancy

 

Moony: Yes! Right! He doesn’t know about his other brother yet. 

 

Moony: Oh, that was a quick download. Mine’s finished.

 

Padfoot: mine too

 

Padfoot: play

 

Moony: Basker! Don’t you know you can’t bring people back from the dead! You idiot!

 

Padfoot: first rule of magic in every single magical universe ever

 

Moony: Right?!

 

Moony: If I did magic, I’d know that. You can’t bring people back from the dead, you can’t make people fall in love, you can’t create life where there isn’t any. Facts.

 

Padfoot: dork

 

Moony: It’s like genie rules! You can’t wish for more wishes! Everyone knows that!

 

Padfoot: alright settle down magic lawyer

 

Padfoot: that’s him

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: in the background

 

Padfoot: the guy in the cloak

 

Padfoot: I bet you anything that’s basker’s brother

 

Moony: Really? They didn’t show anything about him… He’s just… there?

 

Padfoot: innocent people don’t skulk moony

 

Moony: Ahaha!

 

Padfoot: there

 

Padfoot: did you see it that time

 

Moony: ...No?

 

Padfoot: it’s fine

 

Padfoot: they’ll probably reveal him in an episode or two

 

Moony: How do you always catch these things in shows?

 

Padfoot: iunno

 

Padfoot: it's just my thing

 

Padfoot: I'm just good at noticing the small things

 

Padfoot: the subtle details

 

Moony: You really are!

 

Padfoot: ok I liked that episode

 

Moony: Same!

 

Padfoot: they did a good job setting things up for when the boys actually meet

 

Padfoot: dropping little hints here and there

 

Padfoot: I'm kind of excited for next monday

 

Moony: Me too.

 

Padfoot: shit

 

Padfoot: prongs is calling me

 

Padfoot: gimme a sec

 

Moony: Yeah, sure. Take your time!

 

Moony: Pads? Still around?

 

Moony: I know I said take your time, but that was more of an expression!

 

Moony: Hey, I'm getting a bit sleepy. I know you won't see this until you get back, but I think I'm gonna head off to bed.

 

Moony: I'll talk to you tomorrow.

 

Moony: Goodnight, Pads!

 

Moony: x

 

Padfoot: shit sorry moons

 

Padfoot: got caught up in a debate

 

Padfoot: moons? still there?

 

Padfoot: shit I must have just missed you

 

Padfoot: sleep well moons

 

Padfoot: see you tomorrow

 

Padfoot: x


	35. Chapter 35

Moony: Hey!

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: x

 

Moony: Sorry for ditching you last night.

 

Padfoot: what?

 

Padfoot: it's fine

 

Padfoot: I'm the one who ditched you

 

Padfoot: ten pence

 

Moony: ahaha

 

Padfoot: so…

 

Padfoot: you ready?

 

Moony: For…?

 

Padfoot: to meet prongs

 

Moony: Oh… uh… no, not really.

 

Padfoot: it'll be fine moons

 

Padfoot: he'll love you I promise

 

Padfoot: how can he not?

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Moony: Sure…

 

Padfoot: you've got this moons

 

Moony: Okay, okay. Let's get this over with.

 

Padfoot: ok, lemme set up a group chat

 

Padfoot: hang on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter update today! I'm not gonna leave you hanging!


	36. Chapter 36

Moony: Hello, Prongs! It's nice to finally meet you! I've heard a lot about you!

 

Prongs: hey moony

 

Prongs: same

 

Prongs: pads wont shut up about u

 

Moony: Ahahaha, I hope you've only heard good things!

 

Prongs: nah pads wouldnt shit talk u

 

Prongs: not if he knows whats good for him

 

Moony: Ahaha!

 

Padfoot: is that a threat?

 

Prongs: duh

 

Prongs: hey can my girlfriend join

 

Prongs: ?

 

Prongs: shes veen dying to meet the infamous moony thst pads keeps talking about

 

Padfoot: NO

 

Moony: Sure!

 

Moony: Padfoot…

 

Padfoot: prongs this is me introducing you to moony

 

Padfoot: don't ruin it by dragging your fucking girlfriend into it

 

Prongs: fuck u

 

Moony: PADFOOT!

 

Moony: Prongs, don't engage him. He's being childish.

 

Padfoot: childish my ass

 

Padfoot: I'm leaving

 

Padfoot: have fun hanging out without me moony

 

_ Padfoot has left the chat _

 

Moony: God dammit, Padfoot!

 

Prongs: let him silk

 

Prongs: *sulk

 

Prongs: he does that

 

Moony: Yeah, I know… I was just hoping he could be a bit more mature. For once… guess I was asking too much.

 

Prongs: i can go if u want

 

Moony: No, stay! We can chat! And you can bring your girlfriend in. It's nice to actually meet someone from Padfoot's real life, you know?

 

Prongs: ya

 

Prongs: kk

 

Prongs: gimme a sec

 

Moony: Okay!

 

_ Tussie-mussie has joined the conversation _

 

Tussie-mussie: Hello!

 

Prongs: hey babe

 

Moony: Oh! This must be the doe I've heard so much about!

 

Tussie-mussie: Doe? 

 

Moony: Ahaha, yeah. Padfoot's never given me a name to call you. He called you doe-eyes, presumably after something Prongs has said. So now we just call you Doe.

 

Tussie-mussie: Aww! That's actually kind of sweet! 😊

 

Prongs: lol

 

Prongs: or also cause im prongs

 

Prongs: like a stag

 

Prongs: and shes my for

 

Prongs: *doe

 

Tussie-mussie: Oh! Like your tattoo! 

 

Prongs: ya

 

Moony: Oh! You have a tattoo?

 

Prongs: ya its a bug stag across my back

 

Prongs: *big

 

Moony: That's awesome!

 

Tussie-mussie: Ya, it's pretty cool!! I like it! 😊

 

Moony: So…

 

Moony: What can I call you, Miss Doe? I'm guessing Tussie-Mussie?

 

Tussie-mussie: lol, yeah! My mum and I are really into flowers, so I thought Tussie-Mussie suited me! ☺️

 

Moony: That's cool! Full disclosure, I did just have to Gougle tussie-mussie. 

 

Moony: But now I see the flower connection!

 

Tussie-mussie: lol!

 

Tussie-mussie: So, Moony… what do you do?

 

Moony: For a living you mean? Or in my spare time?

 

Tussie-mussie: Both? Either? 😋

 

Moony: Well, I'm a student and I like video games and stuff.

 

Moony: I watch a lot of tv. Lately Padfoot and I have been watching our favourite shows together.

 

Tussie-mussie: That's really cool! 😁

 

Moony: How about you guys?

 

Tussie-mussie: Well, I'm studying biology!

 

Tussie-mussie: And Prongs is studying business!

 

_ Padfoot has joined the conversation _

 

Prongs: whats this arsehole doing here

 

Padfoot: haha

 

Padfoot: very funny prongs

 

Padfoot: I'm sorry moons

 

Padfoot: I was a dick

 

Padfoot: I shouldn't have left

 

Padfoot: prongs just gets on my nerves sometimes

 

Prongs: i get on ur nerves?!

 

Tussie-mussie: Children! Settle down!

 

Moony: Seriously. This is getting ridiculous!

 

Prongs: he started jt

 

Moony: I don't care. It's done.

 

Moony: Welcome back, Pads. And thank you for the apology.

 

Moony: Now, can we all just get along?

 

Padfoot: moons he's a dick

 

Moony: Padfoot. 

 

Moony: Please?

 

Padfoot: …

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Moony: Thank you.

 

Prongs: wat the fuck just happened

 

Prongs: i have litrally never seen padfoot listen to anyone

 

Prongs: im in shock

 

Lily: Be nice… 😠

 

Prongs: no tjis is a good rhinf!!!

 

Prongs: *thing

 

Prongs: moony im imoressed

 

Prongs: youve rlly helped him mellow out since meeting u

 

Padfoot: what the fuck is that supposed to mean

 

Prongs: it means i think moony is perfect for u

 

Prongs: and im happy u found him

 

Padfoot: oh

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: thanks

 

Moony: And honestly, I think you and Tussie-mussie make a cute couple, too! 

 

Tussie-mussie: Awww!! Thanks Moony!! 😊

 

Padfoot: cool

 

Padfoot: you all met

 

Padfoot: everyone happy now?

 

Padfoot: can we get back to our regularly scheduled programming?

 

Moony: You mean watching TV and movies and complaining about inconsistencies in canon?

 

Tussie-mussie: lol! Is that what you guys do, Padfoot?! 😄

 

Padfoot: well

 

Padfoot: it's not all we do

 

Prongs: ew

 

Prongs: stop

 

Prongs: ive herd enough

 

Padfoot: I didn't mean that perv

 

Padfoot: I meant that we also talk about life and shit

 

Padfoot: but yeah we also do that

 

Moony: Jesus Christ, Padfoot! Will you just stop talking?!

 

Prongs: pads youve embarassed ur bf

 

Tussie-mussie: lol!! Don't worry, Moony!! We know Padfoot was just kidding!! 😘

 

Padfoot: no I wasn't

 

Moony: Okay, I'm leaving.

 

Padfoot: no wait!

 

Padfoot: I'm sorry

 

Padfoot: I was kidding! 

 

Padfoot: we don't do anything inappropriate

 

Padfoot: ever

 

Padfoot: please stay moons

 

Moony: Fine.

 

Prongs: this is a sife ive never seen of oadfoot before

 

Prongs: im fuckin imoressed

 

Prongs: *imoressed

 

Prongs: *impressed

 

Tussie-mussie: lol! I've gotta say, I am too! I haven't known Padfoot for very long, but he told me you're the reason he actually opened up to me and started talking to me. So… thank you! 😊

 

Moony: Oh… he mentioned that?

 

Tussie-mussie: Yeah! You've had quite the impact on him, apparently! 😁

 

Prongs: k

 

Prongs: i approve

 

Prongs: u can keep dating him pads

 

Prongs: no creepy stalker would put up with u for that long

 

Prongs: not if it wasnt love

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: thanks prongs

 

Prongs: dont mention it

 

Prongs: k im off

 

Prongs: tussie and i have a date

 

Prongs: c u later

 

Tussie-mussie: It was really nice meeting you, Moony! 😊

 

Moony: Likewise!

 

Moony: Goodnight!

 

Tussie-mussie: Night! 😘

 

Prongs: bye

 

_ Prongs has left the conversation _

 

_ Tussie-mussie has left the conversation _

 

Padfoot: see? 

 

Padfoot: that wasn't so bad

 

Moony: You're a dick.

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: I'm sorry

 

Padfoot: when I'm around prongs we get a bit… headbutty

 

Moony: I can see that.

 

Padfoot: but I’m glad you met

 

Padfoot: and I'm glad he likes you

 

Padfoot: makes me feel like we totally made the right decision to date

 

Moony: I think we did.

 

Padfoot: love you moons

 

Padfoot: now let's watch some tv

 

Moony: Um… I should actually go soon…

 

Moony: It's getting a bit late and I have class tomorrow and everything…

 

Padfoot: oh

 

Padfoot: ok…

 

Padfoot: you alright moons?

 

Moony: Yeah, I'm fine.

 

Padfoot: you sure?

 

Padfoot: you seem a bit off

 

Moony: Don't worry, it's fine. Just a bit tired is all.

 

Moony: I'll see you tomorrow.

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: goodnight moons

 

Moony: Bye

 

Padfoot: x

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for missing the update yesterday! Real life got in the way! 
> 
> Here's a chapter, hope you like it! :P

Remus regretted his decision to grab a coffee with Lily the moment she told him where they were headed.

 

“Let’s go to the Moondoe near school,” she grinned, leading the way. Remus froze in his tracks and tried to think of an excuse before Lily looped her arm through his and practically dragged him towards the coffee shop. 

 

“Lily…” Remus protested when they were a block away from the Moondoe that he had been dreaming about since Monday. “You know Sirius works here, right?”

 

“Yeah, so?” Lily looked at Remus and cocked an eyebrow. Remus watched as she chewed her lip in contemplation, trying to read him. “It’s not as if you like him or anything. You have a boyfriend, remember?”

 

Remus caught himself before he looked down at his feet sheepishly, and opted instead to focus intently at the person on the sidewalk ahead of him. As he watched a ponytail bob up and down, it took every ounce of strength he could muster to keep his expression stoic.

 

“Of course not, Lily. Don’t be daft.” Remus made a point of rolling his eyes. “I just don’t want to bump into a classmate outside of school if I don’t have to.”

 

Lily let out a chuckle and gave Remus’ arm a gentle squeeze. 

 

“You really do need to get out more, Reme. Not everyone at your school is gonna bite, you know…”

 

With that, she pulled him into the coffee shop, where Remus immediately avoided eye contact with everyone in the room. Lily went to the counter to order their drinks and Remus made a beeline for a table in the corner, the furthest one away from the baristas that he could find. When Lily sat down with their coffees, Remus’ leg was bouncing up and down in apprehension and his hands were tapping nervously against the table. 

 

“What is with you today, Remus? You’re acting… different.” Lily’s voice was filled with concern as she reached out and put a hand on Remus’.

 

“I… I just…” Remus had to think quickly and come up with a plausible response. “I have a group project due soon and it’s stressing me out…”

 

Lily narrowed her eyes, looking skeptically at Remus.

 

“I’m partnered with Sirius.”

 

“Ah. Yeah, that makes sense.” Lily broke into a smile and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. “Sirius doesn’t exactly seem the type to put in a lot of effort for group projects…”

 

"Exactly," Remus lied, wrapping his fingers around his coffee cup, desperately hoping it could somehow teleport him to anywhere else in the world. "So I didn't really want to bump into him."

 

"Oh…" Lily looked down, swirling her paper cup apprehensively in her hand. "Guess that answers my next question."

 

"Your next question?" Remus glared at Lily suspiciously; he knew the look that she always got whenever she attempted to force Remus to socialise.

 

"Yeah… James is having some friends over tonight, I thought it would be nice if you joined us… he said it's okay. He's making curry?" From her tone, Lily seemed to think that homemade curry would be the deciding factor for Remus. It wasn't.

 

"I appreciate the offer," Remus mumbled politely, instead of telling his friend off. "But I'd rather stay home."

 

Lily shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and Remus could feel her eyes boring into him, despite his focus remaining on his coffee. 

 

"You really should—"

 

"I don't need your help making friends, Lily," Remus said sharply. "I'm not that lost little boy you met in first year."

 

Silence fell over their table, the dull murmur of the coffeeshop filling the void as Remus and Lily stared at their drinks. It took a few moments, but Lily eventually spoke up.

 

"I know you're not that same boy anymore, Remus…" She took a steadying breath before looking up, capturing Remus' eyes with her own. "But I worry about you. You never go out. You never talk to people… I just think you should—"

 

"I have my boyfriend."

 

"Yes, yes. The guy you met on eSymphony that you won't tell me the name of. The same fellow that you haven't met in real life yet because you'd prefer to keep things safe. Is that the boyfriend you're talking about?"

 

Remus didn't respond. 

 

"Look, I think you should come out tonight. I think it would be good for you."

 

Remus debated standing up, leaving the table, letting Lily sit by herself and drink alone. He was tired of the way she babied him, taking on the mother hen role that she was born to play. Instead, Remus looked directly at Lily, took a deep breath, and spoke his mind.

 

"I said "no thank you", Lily. I'd appreciate if you respected that. I don't often have the energy to socialize and I need you to understand that I know my own limits."

 

"Okay. I'm sorry." Remus' heart ached for his friend as he saw her face fall, the excitement that was bubbling out of her earlier had dissipated entirely. 

 

"It's fine," Remus said calmly, trying to sound affectionate. "I just don't really want to spend a whole evening with—"

 

"Sirius?"

 

Remus froze, hoping beyond hope that Lily was simply finishing his sentence. As the smell of cigarettes, leather, and spiced cologne filled his nose and made his head swim, Remus knew he was in trouble.

 

"Hey Remus," the voice behind him said, low and raspy, almost a soft growl. 

 

Remus inhaled deeply before turning around and facing Sirius.

 

"Hey…" 

 

The cocky grin, the loose tresses, the lopsided backpack, it was all enough to make Remus smile, despite himself. 

 

Sirius grabbed a chair from the table next to theirs and pulled it over, plopping himself down casually beside Remus. Sirius gave Remus a once-over, sizing him up before flashing a confident smirk. Remus desperately tried to suppress his blush, willing his cheeks not to give him away. 

 

"So," Sirius began, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm guessing Lily told you about tonight? You game?"

 

"Thanks but no thanks," Remus mumbled to his coffee, which didn't respond. "I'm not really one for parties…"

 

"It's not a party, exactly, it's more like—"

 

"No thank you, Sirius." Remus' tone was more forceful than he intended, but he was tired of people constantly trying to pressure him to socialize. He was perfectly happy spending the night in and watching Timetale Series with Padfoot.

 

"Oh…" Remus noticed Sirius' eyes flicker down for the briefest moment, his expression faltering slightly, before he recovered. "And there's no way I can convince you otherwise? I'd… it'd be really nice if you were there."

 

Without thinking, Remus' mouth opened of its own accord, and words spilled out that he didn't intend to say aloud.

 

"Next time, Sirius."

 

The glowing smile on Sirius' face was enough to make Remus' knees week. A sudden weight dropped in the pit of his stomach as he realized just how smitten he was with his Philosophy partner. Before he knew what came over himself, Remus was on his feet, throwing his satchel over his shoulder.

 

"I have to go."

 

"Remus," Lily protested, trying to get her friend to sit down again. "You don't have to come! It's fine! Just sit—"

 

"I'll see you guys around." Remus turned around, ignoring Lily's and Sirius' words, refusing to look back at the two of them at the table. 

 

Remus needed to go home.

 

He needed to talk to Padfoot.

 


	38. Chapter 38

Moony: I have to talk to you about something, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: ...ok?

 

Moony: You know I love you, right?

 

Padfoot: Moony, you have literally never said those words to me before.

 

Moony: I know.

 

Moony: And I'm sorry.

 

Moony: I do…

 

Moony: Love you, that is.

 

Moony: I've had feelings for you since the beginning.

 

Padfoot: hold on moons

 

Padfoot: let me guess

 

Padfoot: you've found someone irl that you like

 

Padfoot: and you want to date them

 

Padfoot: because you'll have a better chance at having a real relationship if you can be with them in person

 

Padfoot: it's obvious

 

Moony: I never said that…

 

Padfoot: you didn't have to

 

Padfoot: I know you moons

 

Padfoot: I get it

 

Padfoot: I know that feeling of falling for someone in real life

 

Padfoot: don't get me wrong I'm fucking angry

 

Padfoot: but I get it

 

Moony: Padfoot, would you stop for a second and let me talk please?

 

Padfoot: I want you to be happy moons

 

Padfoot: and if that means losing you so be it

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: that's the fucking worst part about being in love

 

Padfoot: is that you being happy is now more important to me than me being happy

 

Padfoot: bloody hell

 

Moony: Let me talk, dammit!

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Padfoot: what

 

Moony: I was going to say that I had a crush on someone.

 

Moony: And I feel ashamed of it.

 

Moony: And I'm sorry!

 

Moony: I never wanted to leave you, Pads!

 

Moony: I would never do that to you!

 

Moony: Dammit, I just told you I loved you! Why would I preface a breakup with that?!

 

Moony: I just… I wanted to be completely honest with you.

 

Moony: I just didn't want to hide things from my boyfriend.

 

Padfoot: oh

 

Moony: Oh?! That's what you have to say?! You made me feel like crap, Padfoot! You accused me of wanting to leave you for someone I had met in real life! Hell, you essentially accused me of cheating on you!

 

Padfoot: I never said cheating…

 

Moony: And all you have to say is "oh"?!?!

 

Padfoot: I'm sorry.

 

Moony: You'd better be sorry! I'm sitting here in bloody tears because the guy who's supposed to be my boyfriend thinks I'd just up and leave him for someone I'd just met!

 

Padfoot: I'm really sorry moons.

 

Padfoot: you're right

 

Padfoot: I should have heard you out before getting upset

 

Padfoot: what I did was shitty

 

Padfoot: and I am sorry

 

Padfoot: moons?

 

Moony: Yeah, I'm still here. I'm just angry at you.

 

Padfoot: so…

 

Padfoot: who's this guy you have a crush on?

 

Moony: Nobody.

 

Padfoot: moony please don't shut me out

 

Padfoot: you were right

 

Padfoot: honesty is important in a relationship

 

Padfoot: and I appreciate what you were trying to do

 

Padfoot: please?

 

Moony: He's in my philosophy class.

 

Padfoot: oh?

 

Moony: Yeah, he's the guy that I thought was annoying at first… we had a project together and… he's a lot nicer in person than I thought

 

Moony: I dunno… he reminds me a bit of you.

 

Moony: And it's hard because I can see him, you know? 

 

Padfoot: ya I know what you mean

 

Moony: And sometimes I just imagine that he's actually you and I have no idea and…

 

Moony: And I feel guilty.

 

Padfoot: there's nothing to feel guilty about

 

Padfoot: that's the thing with emotions

 

Padfoot: we don't choose to have feelings

 

Padfoot: we don't choose who we develop crushes on

 

Padfoot: what we do get to choose is how we act on those feelings

 

Padfoot: I don't care if you have a crush on someone

 

Padfoot: as long as you don't go kissing them and making out with them

 

Padfoot: it's just a harmless crush right?

 

Moony: I guess…

 

Moony: It didn't feel harmless…

 

Padfoot: what does that mean?

 

Moony: It means that he's the face I picture whenever I imagine you…

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: now I'm getting kinda jealous

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Moony: Pads, I think we should meet.

 

Padfoot: what

 

Moony: You and I. I have no idea what you look like. You have no idea what I look like. I think that's stupid, especially considering how long we've been talking and the fact that we're dating.

 

Moony: So I think we should meet.

 

Padfoot: bloody hell moons

 

Padfoot: it's about god damn time

 

Padfoot: fuck I've been trying so hard not to push you or make you uncomfortable by asking to meet you

 

Padfoot: but it's been fucking killing me

 

Moony: I had no idea! You never told me!

 

Padfoot: I didn't want to put pressure on you

 

Moony: You idiot.

 

Moony: You should have just talked to me about this.

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: I guess I should have

 

Padfoot: anyways

 

Padfoot: we should meet

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Moony: So I guess the question now is to figure out how far we really are from each other…

 

Padfoot: I live in westumber 

 

Padfoot: it's near london

 

Moony: Are you messing with me?

 

Padfoot: no?

 

Padfoot: what?

 

Moony: I go to Westumber College. 

 

Padfoot: are you fucking serious?

 

Moony: ...Yes?

 

Padfoot: so do I

 

Moony: Wow… 

 

Moony: This is getting kinda spooky…

 

Padfoot: you're telling me

 

Moony: So… when do you want to do this?

 

Padfoot: um…

 

Padfoot: how about monday?

 

Moony: Don't you work Mondays? 

 

Moony: Bloody hell, you probably work nearby.

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Padfoot: wanna meet at the moondoe on campus?

 

Moony: Okay…

 

Padfoot: I'm really excited.

 

Moony: I'm bloody terrified.

 

Padfoot: There's no reason to be scared!

 

Moony: YES THERE IS!

 

Moony: What if we meet and we realize there's no connection in real life?

 

Moony: What if we meet and I'm not attracted to you?

 

Moony: What if we meet and you're not attracted to me?!

 

Moony: What if we meet and it turns out you've been lying this whole time and you're really just a serial killer?!

 

Padfoot: what if the world exploded tomorrow?

 

Padfoot: what if a war breaks out and we're suddenly drafted?

 

Padfoot: what if one of us gets into a terrible car accident?

 

Padfoot: you can't dwell on what ifs moons

 

Padfoot: you just have to try

 

Padfoot: and trust that things will work out

 

Moony: Easier said than done…

 

Padfoot: fuck

 

Padfoot: I wish we could talk about this more

 

Padfoot: but it’s boardgame night

 

Moony: It’s okay. Go play boardgames. 

 

Moony: We’ve got our plan. We’re meeting on Monday. 

 

Padfoot: ok… what time?

 

Moony: Um… I guess… three? Sound good?

 

Padfoot: sounds perfect

 

Moony: Tell Prongs I say hi.

 

Moony: And we’ll talk again tomorrow. 

 

Moony: But try not to get too drunk tonight, okay?

 

Padfoot: I make no promises

 

Moony: Goodnight, Pads.

 

Padfoot: night moons

 

Padfoot: I love you

 

Moony: Bye.

 

Padfoot: I’m not leaving here until you say it

 

Moony: Say what?

 

Padfoot: you know exactly what I’m waiting for

 

Moony: Pads, you have to go! Your friends are waiting, aren’t they?

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Padfoot: and they can wait

 

Moony: Go!!

 

Padfoot: I said ‘I love you’ moons

 

Moony: Just go, you dork!

 

Padfoot: nope

 

Padfoot: you said it earlier

 

Padfoot: you can say it again

 

Padfoot: just once more?

 

Padfoot: for me?

 

Padfoot: please?

 

Moony: Stop trying to pressure me and get going! 

 

Padfoot: what if I give you my best puppy dog eyes

 

Moony: I’m about to message Prongs to let him know that I’m not the one holding you up.

 

Padfoot: hey!

 

Moony: Goodnight, Padfoot.

 

Padfoot: fine

 

Padfoot: night moons

 

Padfoot: still love you

 

Moony: Yeah yeah, me too. 

 

Padfoot: MOOOOONNYYYYYY

 

Moony: What part of “don’t get too drunk” did you not listen to?!

 

Padfoot: awwww mooons dont be so meean

 

Moony: Ahaha, I was kidding. It’s fine. Drunk Padfoot is actually pretty cute.

 

Padfoot: WOOO!!!

 

Padfoot: moonh likes when i get drunk!!

 

Moony: I didn’t say that.

 

Padfoot: mooony im so ahppyy

 

Padfoot: we get to meeet fina;ly

 

Padfoot: i get to hold you and sbuggle you and kjiss you and im so happyy

 

Moony: Yeah, I’m pretty excited, too. More nervous than anything, though.

 

Padfoot: whjaaat? whyyyy>

 

Moony: I dunno… what if things change?

 

Padfoot: dont be stupid i love you

 

Padfoot: thats alk that mattgers

 

Padfoot: also ill get to hnold you and i like that

 

Moony: Oh my god, you’re pissed. You need some water. 

 

Moony: Do I need to ask Prongs to take care of you?

 

Padfoot: NOOOOO

 

Padfoot: MOONY DONT!!!!!

 

Moony: Ahaha, don’t worry, I won’t.

 

Padfoot: mmmmn you know what elae i get to do once we meet irl??

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: i get to fuck you

 

Padfoot: you want hat?

 

Moony: What I want is for you to go to bed. 

 

Moony: But rarely do I get what I want around you.

 

Padfoot: MOOOOONNNSSSS

 

Moony: Ahahaha! You’re so stupid. I love you.

 

Padfoot: AAAHHHJHJ!!!!!

 

Padfoot: YOU AID IT!!!

 

Moony: I’m not a dog, I won’t bark on command. I’ll say “I love you” on my terms, Pads, not yours. :P

 

Padfoot: WOOOF

 

Moony: Okay, get some water, go to bed.

 

Padfoot: NOOOOOO I WANNA TALK TO MYH MOOOOONS

 

Moony: I’m this close to messaging your roomate…

 

Padfoot: FIIINEEE

 

Moony: Good night, Pads. 

 

Moony: Love you.

 

Padfoot: NIGHT MOOOONYYY

 

Padfoot: :LOOOVE YOUUUU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for SO LONG. I'm so glad I finally got to post it! :D Hope you liked it!!!


	39. Chapter 39

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: moons? 

 

Padfoot: you there?

 

Moony: Yeah, I’m here.

 

Padfoot: what’s up?

 

Moony: Not much…

 

Padfoot: what's wrong moony?

 

Padfoot: you seem off

 

Moony: Just freaking out a bit, you know? 

 

Moony: Two days… In two days I’m gonna actually meet you. You’ll be right there… in front of me… 

 

Moony: I can’t really keep still, I’m so anxious.

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: I kinda get what you mean

 

Padfoot: gotta admit I’m kinda nervous too

 

Padfoot: but good nervous you know?

 

Moony: I guess…

 

Padfoot: let’s watch something

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: to get your mind off of stuff

 

Padfoot: let’s just watch something

 

Padfoot: like a movie

 

Padfoot: tts 3 is next if you wanted to watch that

 

Padfoot: it's the one where they introduce orion for the first time

 

Padfoot: and orion and seith have their thing

 

Moony: Don’t you have work today? You usually work Saturdays…

 

Padfoot: I can skip it

 

Padfoot: call in sick

 

Padfoot: I think can feel myself coming down with something 

 

Moony: Actually?

 

Padfoot: no not actually dork

 

Padfoot: I just wanna keep you company

 

Padfoot: you don’t seem yourself and I wanna make you feel better

 

Moony: Oh, Pads, don’t… 

 

Moony: I appreciate it, I really do, but I don’t want you missing work for me.

 

Moony: What time do you work?

 

Padfoot: noon

 

Moony: That’s soon, Pads.

 

Moony: Go to work. I’ll see you when you get back.

 

Padfoot: you sure you’ll be okay?

 

Moony: I’m sure. I promise.

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: I’ll see you in a bit then

 

Padfoot: love you

 

Moony: See you.

 

Padfoot: how’re you feeling?

 

Moony: Aren’t you at work?!

 

Padfoot: shhh

 

Padfoot: on the work pc

 

Padfoot: don’t tell anyone

 

Moony: Padfoot!!

 

Padfoot: just wanted to make sure you were ok

 

Moony: Thanks, Pads. I’m good. 

 

Padfoot: promise?

 

Moony: Promise.

 

Padfoot: k

 

Padfoot: I’ve got to go

 

Padfoot: glad you’re doing okay

 

Moony: You’re so ridiculous, Pads. 

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Padfoot: cya

 

Padfoot: just got home

 

Padfoot: how’s my moons?

 

Moony: I’m FINE, Pads! You don’t need to worry so much!

 

Moony: But it’s endearing. 

 

Padfoot: ok I won’t worry anymore

 

Padfoot: I'll stop showing you any affection whatsoever

 

Padfoot: moony who?

 

Padfoot: never heard of him

 

Moony: You're such an idiot.

 

Padfoot: but I'm your idiot?

 

Moony: But you're my idiot.

 

Padfoot: hooray

 

Moony: So...I heard mention of TTS earlier…?

 

Padfoot: yes

 

Padfoot: this is my favourite of the whole series

 

Moony: Same! It's the first time the reveal Seith as gay!

 

Moony: God, that was so mind blowing as a kid, you know? A character in a book that I read who was actually gay? It made such a difference for me growing up…

 

Padfoot: same

 

Padfoot: it was actually the first time I ever knew that guys could like guys

 

Padfoot: my parents never let us have anything that mentioned homosexuality at home so I didn't even know it was a thing

 

Padfoot: good thing they never read tts lol

 

Moony: Yeah, good thing…

 

Moony: Okay, remind me to give you an extra hug for that when we meet. 

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: seeing as I probably won't let you go I don't know if an extra hug is even possible

 

Moony: Okay, shut up.

 

Moony: And stop trying to make me blush.

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: tts time?

 

Moony: Timetale!! 

 

Padfoot: play

 

Moony: Aaah! I forgot how cute it was when they kissed!

 

Padfoot: I forgot how dark it was when they were caught

 

Moony: Man, kids must be terrified of this movie. I never realized just how creepy those things are…

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: they're like depression personified

 

Moony: Yes! Here! Right here! Do you see that sexual tension?!

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: but I do see that brotherly affection

 

Moony: Dude, Teaser and Seith are SO gonna end up together!!

 

Padfoot: ew

 

Padfoot: that's like me being with prongs

 

Padfoot: gross

 

Padfoot: I much prefer enemies to friends to lovers

 

Padfoot: seith is gonna get with camden

 

Padfoot: just you wait

 

Moony: They hate each other, Pads! 

 

Padfoot: no

 

Padfoot: camden hates seith

 

Padfoot: seith hasn't formed his opinion yet

 

Moony: Whatever. We'll see once the seventh book comes out.

 

Padfoot: guess that means you plan to stay with me until it does?

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: never

 

Padfoot: hey moons…

 

Moony: Yeah?

 

Padfoot: two more sleeps

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Padfoot: two more sleeps and I get to hug you

 

Padfoot: and kiss you

 

Padfoot: and possibly more

 

Moony: Do NOT get yourself riled up, Pads. I'm definitely not in the mood right now. I'm WAY too stressed for that!!

 

Padfoot: moons it's okay

 

Padfoot: it'll all work out I promise

 

Padfoot: c'mere

 

Padfoot: deep breaths

 

Padfoot: count down from 100

 

Moony: I'm not that bad, Pads… just… a bit anxious is all.

 

Padfoot: I know

 

Padfoot: and I wish there was more I could do to help

 

Padfoot: like hold your hands or something

 

Padfoot: you know?

 

Moony: Yeah… that would be really nice…

 

Padfoot: so

 

Padfoot: I don’t wanna leave you like this but I have an early shift tomorrow

 

Moony: I’m fine! I swear! I’m just antsy! I’ll be good, I promise!

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?

 

Moony: Of course. Good night, Pads.

 

Padfoot: night moons

 

Padfoot: x

 


	40. Chapter 40

Padfoot: guess what

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: I get to see you tomorrow

 

Moony: Yes, I know. Believe it or not, I actually know my days of the week. Did you know that Monday comes after Sunday?

 

Padfoot: sas is also on tonight

 

Moony: Don’t know if I’m really in the mood for it, seeing as this season is terrible and all.

 

Padfoot: oh shush

 

Padfoot: you know we’re gonna watch it anyway and then complain about it

 

Moony: Yeah, that sounds about right.

 

Padfoot: you excited?

 

Moony: For Swords and Sorcery? Not really...

 

Padfoot: no you idiot

 

Padfoot: for us to meet

 

Moony: If by “excited”, you mean “terrified”, then yes. I am.

 

Padfoot: don’t be

 

Padfoot: it’s me

 

Padfoot: you know me moons

 

Padfoot: no matter what happens tomorrow I’m still the same padfoot that I always was

 

Padfoot: remember that when you see me ok?

 

Moony: Okay…

 

Moony: You’re making me more nervous, you know. That sounds almost ominous…

 

Padfoot: I didn’t mean for it to sound ominous

 

Padfoot: I was just hoping it would make you less nervous

 

Padfoot: it’s not like you’re meeting me for the first time

 

Padfoot: we’ve already met

 

Padfoot: we’ve already gotten to know each other

 

Padfoot: tomorrow is just gonna be the same as this

 

Padfoot: only better

 

Moony: I guess you’re right…

 

Padfoot: stop freaking out moons

 

Padfoot: you’re gonna freak me out

 

Moony: I’m not freaking out!

 

Padfoot: it’s cute

 

Padfoot: you’re saying that as if you think I can’t tell

 

Padfoot: I can read my moony like a book

 

Padfoot: it’s a damn good book mind you

 

Padfoot: but a book none the less

 

Moony: Shut up.

 

Padfoot: shutting up

 

Moony: So how was work today?

 

Padfoot: honestly?

 

Padfoot: really hard

 

Moony: What? Why?

 

Padfoot: believe it or not I’m a bit anxious too

 

Padfoot: it’s hard to pour hot coffee when your hands are shaking

 

Moony: Awww

 

Moony: So Padfoot does have a heart!

 

Padfoot: yup

 

Padfoot: it’s buried somewhere deep down inside

 

Padfoot: beneath all that bitterness and narcissism

 

Moony: Gonna have to dig real deep for that, aren’t I…

 

Padfoot: I mean…

 

Padfoot: if you’re offering

 

Moony: lol

 

Padfoot: ooooh look at that

 

Padfoot: moony is saying lol now

 

Moony: Meh… it’s easier to type.

 

Padfoot: I’m a terrible influence

 

Padfoot: next you’re gonna leave out commas and capital letters

 

Moony: Oh dear, you’re right. I should stop talking to you so that you don’t ruin my grammar.

 

Padfoot: good point

 

Padfoot: we should stop typing to each other

 

Moony: Wait, really?

 

Padfoot: yeah

 

Padfoot: starting tomorrow we should just call and text and see each other in person

 

Padfoot: screw this online chat

 

Padfoot: I get to have the real moony

 

Padfoot: moons?

 

Moony: Yeah, I’m here…

 

Moony: I just… I don’t want to lose this, Pads.

 

Moony: I don’t want things to change tomorrow just because we meet in person.

 

Moony: I want things how they are now. I like how they are now!

 

Moony: If things change tomorrow… I don’t know if I’ll be able to handle it…

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: nothing has to change

 

Padfoot: you keep using your frustratingly accurate typing

 

Padfoot: I’ll refuse to capitalize

 

Padfoot: punctuation be damned

 

Padfoot: nothing has to be different

 

Moony: Thanks, Pads.

 

Padfoot: anything for my moony

 

Padfoot: now let’s get that popcorn going and sit down for another awful episode of sos

 

Moony: Sounds good.

 

Padfoot: BABABABABABABA

 

Moony: Are you gonna do that every time?

 

Padfoot: you should hear it in person

 

Moony: lol

 

Moony: Oh, for god’s sake! What the actual hell?!

 

Moony: That journey across the sea is supposed to take months!

 

Moony: How is Aaela already there?!

 

Padfoot: bad writing

 

Padfoot: or drakes

 

Padfoot: whatever you want to chalk it up to

 

Moony: There’s no way drakes can fly that fast and that far!!

 

Padfoot: canon inconsistencies

 

Moony: Oh, goody.

 

Moony: Is Taft going south? Really?

 

Padfoot: apparently

 

Moony: This show is really going to hell. It’s just digging its own grave at this point…

 

Padfoot: oh look

 

Padfoot: rocath

 

Moony: Didn’t you say he was gonna be earth?

 

Padfoot: that’s my prediction ya

 

Moony: I guess he’s gonna have to meet Aaela at some point.

 

Moony: That episode was garbage. Nothing happened!

 

Moony: I watched for a whole hour! I can’t even tell you what happened in that episode!

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: it sucked

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Moony: Yeah?

 

Padfoot: not to make you more anxious or anything

 

Padfoot: but we have some stuff we have to figure out before we go to bed…

 

Moony: Oh yeah…

 

Padfoot: so we’re meeting at moondoe on campus

 

Padfoot: at three

 

Padfoot: right?

 

Moony: Yup.

 

Padfoot: how will we recognize each other?

 

Moony: Oh… um… that’s a good point.

 

Moony: I guess I could wear my TTS scarf?

 

Moony: I have Tesser’s scarf… that’s pretty recognizable and I don’t think anyone else would be wearing one…

 

Moony: And if they are, you can go and date them.

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: that sounds like a plan

 

Padfoot: ok moons….

 

Padfoot: I’ll see you tomorrow

 

Padfoot: but for real this time

 

Moony: Yeah… see you tomorrow.

 

Moony: Good night.

 

Padfoot: night

 


	41. Chapter 41

Remus sat in the back corner of the Moondoe on campus, his leg shaking frantically, the coffee he was holding vibrating in his trembling hands. He put his cup down untouched and brought his hands to his lap, where he began fiddling with his scarf. He tried to remind himself to take deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth, desperately trying to steady his racing heart. 

 

As Remus bit at his nails nervously and focused on the swirling bits of cinnamon floating around his coffee, he noticed a shadow pass over his table.

 

“Hey…”

 

Remus’ eyes shot up, his heart about to burst from his chest, until he realized who had spoken to him. Grey eyes creased joyfully, a coy grin spreading across his lips, Sirius Black stood in front of Remus’ table, running a hand casually through his hair.

 

“Oh, hey Sirius,” Remus responded, smiling at his classmate. He was somewhat relieved that it was just Sirius there in front of him; it was still fifteen minutes away from his meeting time with Padfoot, and he wasn’t quite yet prepared for their encounter. 

 

“What’ya doin’?” Sirius asked, pulling out the chair in front of Remus and casually sitting in it, not even bothering to ask for permission. Remus rolled his eyes, his smile never wavering.

 

“Oh, just waiting for a friend…”

 

“I can help you find them,” Sirius offered, his face lighting up. “What do they look like?” Remus watched Sirius’ eyes as he scanned the room, searching. He couldn’t suppress a chuckle at how ridiculous Sirius looked. 

 

“Honestly?” Remus tucked a loose curl behind his ear sheepishly. “I don’t actually know…”

 

“So…” Sirius cocked an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twisting in a smirk. “You’re waiting for someone and you don’t even know what they look like?”

 

Remus gave an embarrassed grin and a nervous chuckle, nodding his head in agreement. “Pretty much, yeah. I know, it’s kinda weird.”

 

“Eh…” Sirius shrugged, picking at the black nailpolish on his fingers. “I’ve seen weirder.”

 

Remus couldn’t hold back his laugh this time. Watching Sirius relaxing in front of him, not a care in the world, really helped put Remus’ mind at ease. Somehow, Sirius’ nonchalance was contagious, melting through Remus and releasing the tension in his body. 

 

“So…” Sirius looked back up at Remus, their eyes meeting, the blue-grey of his irises shining with something that Remus couldn’t quite place. “If you don’t know what they look like, how do you know  _ I’m _ not the person you’re waiting for?”

 

Remus chuckled and rolled his eyes again, secretly admiring Sirius for his brashness. 

 

“I sincerely doubt that, Sirius. What are the chances of that  _ actually  _ happening?”

 

“I dunno Moons, they seem pretty high to me.”

 

Remus froze.

 

It felt like he was hit by a truck. 

 

His stomach dropped and his heart sped up, everything in his body suddenly tensing simultaneously. 

 

It couldn’t be.

 

_ It couldn’t be. _

 

There was no way that Sirius and Padfoot were the same person. If they were…

 

If Padfoot was Sirius…

 

Without thinking, without realizing what he was doing, Remus suddenly stood up and practically bolted for the door, leaving his coffee and Sirius behind at the table, pushing past crowds of people huddled near the barista counter. He needed to get out. He needed to escape. He needed fresh air. 

 

“Moony? Moony!”

 

Remus hardly registered the voice behind him calling his nickname. All he could think of was Sirius’ face looking at him, the sly grin. The  _ knowing  _ grin. The grin of somebody who had already figured it out a while ago and was waiting for his grand reveal. 

 

“Remus,  _ wait _ ! Hang on!”

 

Remus spun around when he felt Sirius’ fingers graze his wrist. He was in the Student Center, in front of dozens of people, but he didn’t care. Nobody else was important. The only thing in front of him was Sirius.  _ Padfoot _ . 

 

“You  _ fucking  _ knew!!” Remus hollered, his fists clenched, nails digging sharply into his palms. Remus watched as Sirius’ perfectly calm face suddenly faltered, his expression revealing a sense of dread and unease. 

 

“Remus, please! You’re shouting, there are people arou—”

 

“You knew this whole  _ fucking  _ time,  _ didn’t you _ ?!”

 

Sirius’ eyes darted around the room for a moment as he tried to find his words. Remus watched him, watched as his face changed, watched him practically stumbling around in his own head. 

 

“No, Remus! Not this whole time, I pro—”

 

“When did you find out?”

 

“Moons,” Sirius pleaded, trying to take a step towards Remus, who immediately backed away. “Aren’t you happy to see me?”

 

“When did you find  _ out,  _ Sirius?!” Remus’ tone was sharp and venomous. Everything about Sirius disgusted him in that moment.  _ He knew.  _

 

_ Of course he knew. Padfoot always figured things out. He figured everything out. _

 

“I…” Sirius’ voice dropped and his eyes fell. There was something so melancholic about his expression, Remus almost felt bad for yelling.  _ Almost. _ “I figured it out when we met for coffee… To work on the project.”

 

_ All week. _

 

“You’ve known for  _ that long _ , and you never said anything?!” 

 

People were staring. Remus could feel their eyes on him, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything except for Sirius. Lying, manipulative Sirius, who hid the truth from him for an entire week. 

 

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable! I wanted to make sure we met on your terms!" Sirius looked like he was on the verge of tears, but Remus ignored it; no amount of begging or rationale would change what Sirius had done.

 

"You watched me fall for you…  _ twice! _ ” Remus knew this wasn’t the type of discussion to have in a public forum but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that people were watching. He didn’t care that people were judging. He just stood there, trying to wrap his head around everything that was racing through his mind. “You watched as I had a crush on you in real life and you just… What…. Let me  _ squirm _ ?! Let me be uncomfortable, thinking that I was falling for another guy?!"

 

_ He knew. And he let it happen. _

 

"It wasn't like that, Moons!"

 

"What was it like then, Sirius?” Remus was shouting, unable to control his anger, to keep his frustration inside. He couldn’t believe that his Padfoot would do that to him. “When I told you I had a crush on someone in real life and you thought I was going to leave you, what was  _ that _ ? Were you just pretending to be mad?! Pretending you didn't know that it was  _ you _ I was falling for?!"

 

"I didn't know for sure!"

 

“ _ Bullshit!  _ You knew! And you let me dwell on it! You let me panic! You knew it was eating me up inside and you said  _ nothing _ !”

 

“Remus, please! I didn’t mean to make you feel that way! That wasn’t my intention!”

 

“ _ Fuck _ your intention! And  _ fuck you _ !” 

 

Remus spun around and stormed off, shoving himself through the crowd of people that had gathered around them. He could hear Sirius calling for him but he ignored it. He couldn’t deal with Sirius. He couldn’t deal with anyone. He couldn’t believe that Sirius  _ knew. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY!!
> 
> (I've had the dialogue for this chapter written for so long, I am SO happy that I got to post it finally!! Hooray!!)


	42. Chapter 42

Moony: Did you know?

 

Tussie-mussie: Well, hello to you too!

 

Moony: Don’t play dumb with me, Lily. DID YOU KNOW?

 

Tussie-mussie: ...

 

Tussie-mussie: No… I didn’t know. Not until he came back this afternoon. He just told James and I.

 

Moony: Swear it.

 

Tussie-mussie: Remus…

 

Moony: SWEAR IT, LILY. Promise me that you didn’t know!

 

Tussie-mussie: I promise, Remus! I’ve never heard anyone call you Moony before! There’s no way I would’ve figured it out without him telling me.

 

Tussie-mussie: Why is this such a big deal? Aren’t you happy that you got to meet him in real life?

 

Moony: He LIED to me, Lily!

 

Moony: He KNEW.

 

Moony: He knew the whole time and he didn’t tell me! He just… he just sat there! With that information! He kept it from me! 

 

Tussie-mussie: That’s not that bad, though. So he didn’t tell you?

 

Moony: You don’t get it. I was…

 

Moony: I was starting to fall for Sirius.

 

Tussie-mussie: Oh…

 

Moony: YEAH.

 

Moony: And he knew it. He could see it. He knew I was falling for him! He knew that I was struggling with those feelings and that I felt guilty and I felt AWFUL because I thought I was, like…. Emotionally cheating on him or something! And he KNEW IT.

 

Moony: And he let it happen.

 

Tussie-mussie: Yeah, that’s not good.

 

Moony: I told him…

 

Tussie-mussie: ?

 

Moony: I told Padfoot that I had a crush on Sirius.

 

Tussie-mussie: Oh. 

 

Moony: Yeah.

 

Tussie-mussie: What did he say?

 

Moony: He spouted some bullshit about how crushes are fine so long as I don’t act on them.

 

Moony: I CANNOT believe it! I TOLD HIM. I TOLD HIM and he… he just sat there! He knew the truth and he didn’t admit it and he let me stress about it!

 

Moony: It was tearing me UP inside, Lily! I felt terrible! Why would he do that?!

 

Tussie-mussie: Remus, I’m sure he didn’t mean to make you upset…

 

Moony: He. Knew.

 

Tussie-mussie: I know, I know. And that’s really awful. He should have told you. What he did was wrong.

 

Tussie-mussie: But I know Sirius. And he adores you. And he feels so bad about it. He’s in his room right now, James is trying to talk to him.

 

Moony: I don’t give a FUCK what he’s doing right now.

 

Tussie-mussie: Remus! 

 

Tussie-mussie: This really isn’t like you! 

 

Tussie-mussie: I’m starting to get really worried!

 

Moony: Are you on his side or my side, Lily?

 

Tussie-mussie: There are no sides, Remus. There are two people who are hurt, who really care about each other, who want to find a way to reconcile…

 

Moony: No. There’s a dick who lied to the person he claimed to “love” and there’s someone who was hurt by said dick.

 

Moony: I don’t want to reconcile. 

 

Moony: I don’t want to “work this out”.

 

Moony: I don’t want to see him again.

 

Moony: He’s an arsehole.

 

Moony: And he obviously doesn’t respect me. 

 

Tussie-mussie: Remus…

 

Moony: Lily, I’m done. I’m done with him. I’m done with this. I’m done talking about it. I’ve made up my mind. 

 

Tussie-mussie: Okay…

 

Tussie-mussie: You should probably let him know that… he seems to think there’s still a chance for you two…

 

Moony: He can shove it up his arse.

 

Tussie-mussie: Remus…

 

Moony: I’m logging off now, Lily. 

 

Moony: Bye.

 

Tussie-mussie: Goodbye, Remus...


	43. Chapter 43

Padfoot: Remus

 

Padfoot: talk to me please

 

Padfoot: moony please

 

Padfoot: don't do this again

 

Padfoot: don't just cut me out and ignore me!

 

Moony: Fuck off.

 

Padfoot: okay

 

Padfoot: that's better than ignoring me

 

Padfoot: but not by much

 

Padfoot: look I'm sorry

 

Padfoot: I never meant for any of this to happen

 

Padfoot: I never wanted you to get hurt

 

Padfoot: I just didn't think you'd be ready to meet any time soon so I didn't want to stress you out

 

Moony: And when I said I had a crush on you?!

 

Padfoot: how was I supposed to know that was me?

 

Moony: Don't play dumb with me, Sirius! You're not that much of an idiot.

 

Padfoot: I didn’t want you to freak out moons!

 

Padfoot: I honestly thought if I told you then you’d get all anxious and stuff

 

Moony: And when you accused me of falling for someone else?! Knowing PERFECTLY WELL that it was YOU?!

 

Padfoot: I didn’t know for sure!

 

Moony: STOP IT. Stop LYING to me, Padfoot!

 

Padfoot: I’m not lying! I was scared!

 

Padfoot: I love you moons

 

Padfoot: I loved you then and I love you right now

 

Padfoot: I was afraid of losing you!

 

Padfoot: you think I’m not just as terrified of all of this?

 

Padfoot: this is all fucking new to me too moony

 

Padfoot: and I freaked out!

 

Padfoot: and I made a fucking mistake!

 

Padfoot: don’t pretend like you’ve never made a mistake

 

Padfoot: maybe freaked out a bit and done something stupid and selfish

 

Padfoot: because I sure as hell know you’ve done that!

 

Padfoot: you’re right

 

Padfoot: I shouldn’t have thought you liked anyone else

 

Padfoot: and you’re right

 

Padfoot: when I found out it was me that you had a crush on I probably should have told you the truth

 

Padfoot: but I didn’t

 

Padfoot: and I’m sorry

 

Padfoot: I’m so fucking sorry moony

 

Padfoot: moony?

 

Padfoot: moony please talk to me

 

Padfoot: moons don’t do this again

 

Padfoot: please

 

Padfoot: FUCK

 

Padfoot: there’s only so much of this that I can take moons

 

Padfoot: you’re killing me here!

 

Padfoot: please talk to me remus

 

Padfoot: please

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the next few chapters will be quite short, I'm going to be posting them a bit more often for the next day or so!


	44. Chapter 44

Padfoot: moony

 

Padfoot: just talk to me

 

Padfoot: you promised me you would communicate with me

 

Padfoot: you said you wouldn’t do this again

 

Padfoot: don’t ignore me moons

 

Padfoot: let’s just talk it out

 

Padfoot: can we meet?

 

Padfoot: please?

 

Padfoot: bloody fucking hell moony

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys! I promise things will get better!!!


	45. Chapter 45

Sirius 

 

talk 2 me pls

pls dont ignore me

moony this is killing me

  
  
  


Remus

 

I didn’t answer your IMs, what makes you think I want you to text me

  
  


Sirius

 

remus pls just meet with me

so we can talk

  
  
  


Remus

 

Not interested, Sirius

Go away please 

And don’t text me again

  
  


Sirius

 

just meet with me after class tmrrw pls

i promis 2 keep it short and after that u dont ever have 2 see me again

moony pls


	46. Chapter 46

Padfoot: you weren’t in class

 

Padfoot: you’re ignoring my texts

 

Padfoot: I don’t know what to do moons

 

Padfoot: I’m lost

 

Padfoot: I’m so completely lost right now

 

Padfoot: just tell me how to fix this

 

Padfoot: I miss you moons

 

Padfoot: please

 

Padfoot: I’m sorry

 

Padfoot: I said I was sorry!

 

Padfoot: I told you how bad I felt and how much I wish I had acted differently

 

Padfoot: but there’s nothing I can do to change any of that

 

Padfoot: can you please just talk to me?

 

Padfoot: please?

 

Padfoot: I still love you moons

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: I give up

 

Padfoot: not on us

 

Padfoot: never on us

 

Padfoot: but on this

 

Padfoot: you obviously don’t want to answer me

 

Padfoot: you obviously don’t want to talk to me

 

Padfoot: so I’ll be here

 

Padfoot: if or when you are ever ready to talk

 

Padfoot: I just hope it’s soon

 

Padfoot: cause I’m fucking heartbroken

 

Padfoot: so…

 

Padfoot: bye for now moons


	47. Chapter 47

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Padfoot: it’s been a week since we talked last

 

Padfoot: just… 

 

Padfoot: wanted to let you know that I missed you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tomorrow, we will go back to having proper chapter updates. I'm sorry! Thank you for your patience today!!)


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Thanks for your patience!

Tussie-mussie: REMUS JOHN LUPIN

 

Moony: What do you want, Lily?

 

Tussie-mussie: I swear to god, if you don’t talk to Sirius, I am coming straight over there and kicking some god damn sense into you!

 

Moony: Go away, Lily. I’m not talking to him.

 

Tussie-mussie: For the love of…

 

Tussie-mussie: Remus, I don’t think I can take another night of his damn crying!

 

Tussie-mussie: It’s like having a puppy! James has spent every night with Sirius! I’ve been sleeping alone in his damn bed! Do you know what that’s like? Sleeping alone in your boyfriend’s bed because he’s trying to comfort his flatmate?

 

Tussie-mussie: Because I do!

 

Moony: He’s… crying?

 

Tussie-mussie: Duh. You dumped him. Of course he’s crying!

 

Moony: I didn’t…. I didn’t DUMP him, per se… 

 

Tussie-mussie: Oh, my apologies. What are you calling that these days? You ignored him for over a week after screaming at him in public? You two still boyfriends after that? That’s so sweet. Good to know. Have you told him that? Because I’m pretty damn sure Sirius thinks you dumped him!!

 

Moony: I just… Needed some time… to process stuff

 

Tussie-mussie: Time’s up, Remus! You had your time! If you want to break up with him, DO IT. If not, TALK TO HIM. But don’t leave the poor man in limbo. It’s killing him. 

 

Tussie-mussie: And you’re better than that. 

 

Moony: I… I can’t… He knew, Lily.

 

Tussie-mussie: Yeah, yeah, he knew. You know how many times you’ve said that to me? “He knew, Lily! He knew!” So WHAT?! He knew! He knew he was dating you online and he figured out who you were in real life!

 

Tussie-mussie: You know what else he knew? He knew that you were shy and timid and if he had introduced himself before you were ready to meet, you would have been terrified and you would have pulled away and not talked to him! 

 

Tussie-mussie: Oh, wait a minute, that’s LITERALLY WHAT HAPPENED ANYWAY!

 

Moony: He’s just saying that…

 

Tussie-mussie: NO! He’s not! Do you know how I know that? Because that’s what I WOULD DO. I wouldn’t have told you if I had figured it out! If I was in Sirius’ position! Because it would have made you more stressed! Because I care about you! And Sirius cares about you!

 

Moony: But…

 

Tussie-mussie: BUT WHAT, REMUS?! 

 

Moony: But when I told him about the crush…?

 

Tussie-mussie: He made a mistake! 

 

Tussie-mussie: Don’t forgive him for that! I don’t care! Tell him that mistake was a deal breaker and you’re done! Just don’t leave him waiting, hoping that you’ll take him back. Because that’s where he is right now. He thinks that if he waits patiently enough, you’ll give him another chance. 

 

Moony: …

 

Tussie-mussie: So what’s it going to be, Remus?

 

Moony: I can’t just… go back and talk to him, pretend everything’s okay and nothing’s changed…

 

Tussie-mussie: Why not?

 

Moony: Because… everything is different…

 

Tussie-mussie: Why?

 

Tussie-mussie: Why is anything different?

 

Tussie-mussie: What exactly is different?

 

Moony: Well… I mean… for one thing… he’s Sirius…

 

Tussie-mussie: Yes. Padfoot, the guy you had a crush on, is Sirius, the other guy you had a crush on. And that changes things how?

 

Moony: And we met…

 

Tussie-mussie: You already met Sirius. You had already seen him before. What’s new?

 

Moony: And… I yelled at him…

 

Tussie-mussie: You act like you’ve never yelled at anyone before. Remus, you’ve got the shortest temper of anyone I’ve ever met. It’s damn frustrating sometimes but I love you anyway.

 

Moony: And I told him not to talk to me…

 

Tussie-mussie: I can assure you, if you talked to him, he’d answer. Unlike somebody else I know…

 

Moony: I can’t do this, Lily…

 

Tussie-mussie: Too bad. You have to.

 

Tussie-mussie: Because otherwise, I’m going over to that flat of yours, kidnapping you, and bringing you straight here.

 

Moony: Lily…

 

Tussie-mussie: You think I’m joking. I can assure you, I am not.

 

Tussie-mussie: Look… Remus…

 

Tussie-mussie: Do you still love him?

 

Moony: That is such a loaded question…

 

Tussie-mussie: Don’t think about it. Don’t… don’t dwell on it. Just… answer. From your gut. Do you still have feelings for Sirius?

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Tussie-mussie: Good. Then talk to him. You don’t have to get back together with him. You don’t have to be with him for the rest of your life. You don’t have to make ANY decision now. Just… talk to him, listen to him, hear his side PROPERLY, and then make your decision after that.

 

Tussie-mussie: Got it?

 

Moony: Yeah…

 

Tussie-mussie: If I don’t hear Sirius screaming that you answered him by tomorrow morning, I’m marching over there.

 

Tussie-mussie: Got it?

 

Moony: Yes! Geeze, Lily!

 

Tussie-mussie: Good.

 

Tussie-mussie: I love you, Remus. You’re an idiot, but I love you.

 

Moony: I really hate you sometimes.

 

Moony: But I love you too.

 

Tussie-mussie: Good night, Remus.

 

Moony: Night, Lily.


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!! Sorry for the wait! I hope it was worth it!

Moony: Hey.

 

Padfoot: holy shit

 

Padfoot: hi

 

Padfoot: I'm really trying my best to seem calm right now but for the record I'm completely freaking out

 

Moony: Noted.

 

Moony: So Pads…

 

Moony: There's this guy at school…

 

Moony: And I was friends with him…

 

Moony: Good friends…

 

Moony: And I think I messed things up. And I could use some advice.

 

Padfoot: …

 

Padfoot: ok I'll bite

 

Padfoot: tell me about this friend

 

Moony: He's really important to me. More important than I can really express in words. He means so much to me…

 

Moony: But recently, I had found out that he was keeping a big secret from me. And… well, I got mad at him. And we haven't spoken since.

 

Padfoot: ok

 

Padfoot: this friend of yours

 

Padfoot: did he mean to hurt you by keeping this secret?

 

Moony: I don't think he did… not anymore. But I did think so at the time.

 

Moony: It really did feel like it at the time.

 

Padfoot: you know moons

 

Padfoot: people keep secrets for lots of reasons

 

Padfoot: sometimes they hide the truth because they're worried that the truth might hurt someone they care about

 

Padfoot: sometimes they keep secrets because they know that if other people found out, it might make everything worse

 

Padfoot: did you ever ask him why he kept it a secret?

 

Moony: No, but I should have…

 

Moony: My friend… Rose… she said that he was probably hiding the truth from me because he wanted me to learn it on my own terms, at my own pace.

 

Padfoot: rose seems pretty wise

 

Moony: She can be, at times…

 

Padfoot: so now that you know that your friend never intended to hurt you…

 

Padfoot: where are things going to go from there?

 

Moony: I don't know yet. I figured I could talk to him… I… haven't spoken to him in a while.

 

Moony: Not since it happened…

 

Padfoot: how long ago was that?

 

Moony: Over a week.

 

Padfoot: that's a long time to go without talking to someone you care about

 

Moony: I know.

 

Moony: And I feel awful about it…

 

Moony: I really want to tell him I'm sorry, but I don't know how.

 

Padfoot: well you can always practice on me

 

Moony: Okay…

 

Moony: Friend, I'm sorry that I got so angry at you. I now know that your intentions weren't malicious. I wish I could have seen it at the time.

 

Moony: I'm also sorry that I yelled at you in public. Definitely not one of my finer moments.

 

Moony: And mostly, I'm sorry for leaving you hanging. For letting you sit and fester for a week, not knowing whether or not we could go back to the way things were between us… not knowing if we were even together anymore. 

 

Moony: As friends. Of course.

 

Padfoot: of course

 

Moony: And I'm sorry that I didn't come to my senses earlier.

 

Padfoot: you know what?

 

Moony: What?

 

Padfoot: I think if you said that to your friend he'd forgive you

 

Moony: You really think so?

 

Padfoot: I do

 

Padfoot: I mean…

 

Padfoot: if I were in his position I'd forgive you

 

Moony: Thanks, Pads.

 

Padfoot: hey moons

 

Moony: Yeah?

 

Padfoot: I've also been struggling with some stuff at school

 

Padfoot: can I talk it out with you?

 

Moony: Of course.

 

Padfoot: so there's this guy…

 

Padfoot: he's…

 

Padfoot: well he's everything to me

 

Padfoot: and recently I made him upset by doing something stupid

 

Padfoot: and I apologized to him

 

Padfoot: a lot

 

Padfoot: more than I've ever apologized before

 

Padfoot: it was one of the first times in my life that I felt that bad for doing something wrong

 

Padfoot: but he didn't forgive me

 

Padfoot: instead…

 

Padfoot: instead he ignored me

 

Padfoot: for a while

 

Padfoot: and it really hurt

 

Padfoot: I was really sad for a long time

 

Padfoot: it wasn't the first time he's ignored me like that and it… it took a lot out of me

 

Moony: Have you… spoken to him about this yet?

 

Padfoot: not yet

 

Padfoot: he's going through his own stuff right now and I feel awful bringing it up

 

Padfoot: but part of me feels like I need to tell him otherwise we'll never be able to move on 

 

Padfoot: you know?

 

Moony: Yeah, I get that…

 

Padfoot: and I honestly can't imagine my life without him

 

Padfoot: I really can't

 

Padfoot: and I'd take him back in a heartbeat if he'd have me

 

Padfoot: but…

 

Padfoot: but there's a part of my mind that wonders what if it happens again?

 

Padfoot: I honestly don't know if that's something I could handle

 

Moony: I think you should tell him.

 

Moony: I have a feeling that this friend of yours doesn't realize just how much he's hurt you. You said he has other things going on, and it seems like his mind is on those things…

 

Moony: But if you tell him the truth about how you're feeling, I think it might help your friend realize just how much he hurt you and how hard you're taking it.

 

Moony: I have a question, Pads.. 

 

Padfoot: ya?

 

Moony: If he apologized, would you forgive him?

 

Padfoot: without a doubt

 

Padfoot: but I don't need an apology

 

Padfoot: I know he didn't mean it

 

Padfoot: and I know he's sorry

 

Padfoot: I just…

 

Padfoot: I want to make sure that nothing like that happens again

 

Moony: Trust me, if you explain that to him, I'd be willing to bet that he'd promise never to ignore you again. He'd promise to never leave you hanging like that and to talk things out, even if they are difficult for him.

 

Padfoot: if he made a promise like that it would help so much

 

Padfoot: that would mean the world to me

 

Moony: I think you two might even end up being stronger for it. Because once you communicate properly with someone, dealing with problems gets a little easier. 

 

Padfoot: I agree

 

Padfoot: so… other than that… things at school are good?

 

Moony: Um…

 

Moony: Not really…

 

Moony: I'm kind of behind in my classes. I've missed class all week. I wasn't feeling so great and it took a toll on my studies.

 

Padfoot: oh moons

 

Padfoot: that's awful

 

Padfoot: I'm so sorry 

 

Moony: It's fine, I'll survive.

 

Padfoot: I wish I could give you a big hug right now and tell you that it'll all be okay

 

Moony: I mean, this virtual hug is nice…

 

Moony: But… 

 

Moony: Didn't you say the other day that we live close to each other?

 

Padfoot: I did…

 

Moony: Would you want to meet up at some point in the near future? You could give me that hug for real…

 

Moony: And we could finally see each other for the first time.

 

Padfoot: ya

 

Padfoot: that would be nice

 

Padfoot: I'd like that

 

Padfoot: you know… I have philosophy class tomorrow…

 

Padfoot: want to maybe grab some coffee after class? 

 

Padfoot: we can just… talk

 

Moony: I'd really like that, Pads. 

 

Padfoot: perfect

 

Padfoot: I'll see you after class

 

Moony: So… 

 

Moony: Not to spoil the mood or anything… but I'm kind of a few episodes behind on Basker… and I missed this week's Swords and Sorcery…

 

Padfoot: it's still early

 

Padfoot: wanna watch one of those basker episodes now?

 

Moony: There is literally nothing that I would rather do right now.

 

Padfoot: excellent

 

Padfoot: lemme just grab a torrent

 

Moony: Yeah, I need to download it too.

 

Padfoot: I've missed this moons

 

Moony: Yeah, me too.

 

Padfoot: oh

 

Padfoot: um…

 

Padfoot: apparently lily says hi

 

Padfoot: and she's happy she doesn't have to beat you up?

 

Moony: Tell her to stuff it.

 

Padfoot: yeah no thanks

 

Padfoot: I'm not telling prongs' girlfriend to stuff it

 

Padfoot: lol

 

Padfoot: oh that was fast

 

Padfoot: my episode is done

 

Moony: Mine just finished, too. Ready?

 

Padfoot: play

 

Padfoot: heh

 

Padfoot: I was right

 

Padfoot: that was his brother

 

Moony: Yeah, you really are good at noticing those small details…

 

Moony: That was a good episode… it's nice that the boys got to meet each other after so long…

 

Padfoot: ya…

 

Moony: Ok, I've got an early class tomorrow. I should head to bed.

 

Padfoot: same

 

Padfoot: goodnight moons

 

Moony: Goodnight, Padfoot.

 

Moony: I love you.

 

Padfoot: I love you too

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you SO much for joining me on this amazing journey!! I hope you enjoyed it and that this fic was everything you wanted it to be!!
> 
> I loved writing A/S/L SO much, and your support has meant the absolute WORLD to me, I cannot even begin to express it properly in words. You are all so amazing and I love each and every one of you!
> 
> Although I feel like this fic has ended, I still have a lot of story left to tell. That means that I will be posting an A/S/L 2 that will continue where this fic left off, starting with the boys meeting in Philosopy Class! You can find it right here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965949
> 
> And again, thank you for being SO amazingly supportive!! <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr @maraudererasmut if you want to say hi!


End file.
